Soy Renesmee descendiente de Mayas
by ladyvani
Summary: Mi vida cambió al encontrarme con alguien inesperado que jamás pensé que cambiaria tanto mi vida y mi forma de ser ¿Pero que se puede esperar si desciendes de una dinastia llena de magia y secretos? Pero no todo es un camino de rosas. Las rosas también tienen espinas muy afiladas que te pueden herir mucho, demasiado.
1. introducción

Romance/fantasia/tragedia

Mi vida cambió al encontrarme con alguien inesperado que jamás pensé que cambiaria tanto mi vida y mi forma de ser ¿Pero que se puede esperar si desciendes de una dinastia llena de magia y secretos? Pero no todo es un camino de rosas. Las rosas también tienen espinas muy afiladas que te pueden herir mucho, demasiado.

Soy Renesmee descendiente de Mayas, una dinastia muy poderosa y rica aunque todos nos creen extintos debido a que estamos en el 2254 y hace más de un milenio dejamos de governar pero eso es lo que piensan todos. Soy una chica alegre y normal aunque soy la hija del Halach Uinik, el rei, cosa que supongo que me hará algo especial a las demá una chica normal de 17 años aventurera y soñadora, me encanta cazar. Pero un día solo por una simple casualidad todo canvió.

Por amor se cometen locuras, te equivocas, lloras, sufres pero así es el amor o mejor dicho el desamor y por más que pasen los siglos siempre será igual. Me encantan las aventuras y en una de esas aventuras conocí a la persona con la que pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida, él era tan dulce y amable pero todo eso no era nada más que una trampa. Tuve la mala suerte de cometer el peor error de mi vida: dejarme seducir por la palabra **AMOR**.

Nunca pensé que detrás de tan hermosa palabra se escondia todo un arsenal de lloros, sufrimiento, dolor y mentiras.

Y esta es la introducción de mi primera historia espero que os guste :D


	2. capitulo 1 ¿cazando o cazada?

Es mi primer capítulo e historia, empecé en Potterfics y aun estoy en proceso de acabar la historia. Si os gusta continuo

La historia es completamente mía los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer y tal vez ponga alguno mío.

* * *

Capitulo 1. Cazando

POV Renesmee

Soy descendiente de los mayas mi padre es el *_Halach Uinic_ y yo la princesa, no somos como esos reyes antiguos con grandes vestimentas, sino que llevamos puestos vestidos de piel o faldas con camisetas de piel porque hace mucho calor y en el caso de los hombres llevan solo puesto unas "faldas" de piel y cada uno lleva accesorios hechos por huesos de animales o piedras. No nos acercamos a la "civilización" porque sería arriesgado ya que poca gente nos conoce, pero a la vez somos muy numerosos.

Me encanta tener aventuras y cazar, sobre todo cazar, claro yo no cazó matando a los animales sino que les pongo trampas para que caigan y después así poder dibujarlos y añadirlo a mi colección después los libero, suena algo cruel pero no les hago daño ni nada, solo lo retengo. Hoy intentare escaparme un rato para poder dibujar, claro con la genial ayuda de mi mejor amiga Vera.

-Alice,Alice, Alice, querida amiga ¿Qué te cuentas?- Le dije en un tono muy alegre, melodioso y a la vez diabólico

-Ay, te he dicho que no me hables así que me da grima, si me sigues hablando así no te cubriré.-Me dijo Alice.

-¿Pero como sabes…?

-Te conozco muy bien nessi, y se cuando quieres algo ¿Que es esta vez? Irte a pasear por partes que no deberías, tener "aventuras", o cazar y dibujar.-Me dijo Alice haciendo comillas en aventuras.

-Ey! ¿Y esas comillas en aventuras? Yo tengo aventuras correr por la selva, saltar desde acantilados o desaparecerme toda una noche sin que se den cuenta son AVENTURAS.

-Si claro aventuras, aventuras, es ¡ARRIESGADO!.-dijo Alice.

-No me grites, y en fin ¿Me ayudaras?.-Dije con cara de perrito degollado.

-Pues claro, si total me acabaras convenciendo tarde o temprano y me arrastraras contigo sea donde sea.-Dijo Alice

-¡Genial! Haber son las 9 de la mañana así que después de desayunar, ya nos podremos ir, o sea, que a las 10 saldremos y volveremos a las 4 de la tarde.

-¿¡ Que !? A las 4 de la tarde, sabes yo tengo cosas que hacer como, limpiar, hacer la comida y ayudar a mamá ¿sabes?-Me dijo Alice.

-A que hora, quieres ¿a la 1?, o que. Además tú no haces nada de esas cosas tu solo ayudas muy pocas veces a Esme. Mejor dicho, no haces nada creo que hasta hago yo más cosas que tú.

-¡¿Qué?! perdona pero yo hago mucho, sabes. Mejor vete sola hoy no te voy a cubrir ni nada, si preguntan por ti, yo no te justificare.-Me dijo enfadada.

-Pero…Vale, me voy adiós.

Me fui enfada con ella, no aguanto que me griten. Así que cogí mis armas, mi libreta y mis plumas y me fui rumbo a la selva.

-¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa y con la libreta?.- Me dijo el entrometido de Alec.

-Donde no te importa, metete en tus asuntos.

-Yo de ti no saldría, o se lo diré a tu padre.-Me ¿Amenazó? El estúpido de Alec.

-¿Me estas amenazando?, mejor yo de ti no diría nada porque si no sabrá que me fui y tú no me detuviste o que me fui y nadie, sobretodo su mano derecha me vio.-Le dije con una risa malvada.

En cuanto le dije eso se quedó sin palabras y aproveché para irme. Me fui a mi parte favorita de la selva, ya que, me la conocía como la palma de mi mano y justo en esa parte pasaban aves o pequeños mamíferos como venados, jabalíes o tapires. Es hermosa la selva tiene abundancia de vegetación y en la noche parece un cuento de hadas porque vienen luciérnagas y lo iluminan todo.

Una vez allí estuve como una hora buscando a un animal y no encontré ninguno, así que me senté en un árbol. Al despertarme ya era de casi de noche, y comencé a escuchar unos sonidos estaños.

-¿Quién anda, ahí?-Dije con voz temerosa

Cuando vi que era los ojos se me abrieron como platos y comencé a temblar, intentaba no hacerlo pero lo ojos ocres de la bestia que me observaban me impedían no dejar de temblar. La bestia era de color negro, grande y feroz con unos penetrantes ojos ocres y me miraban como si yo fuera una presa, su alimento, mejor dicho iba a ser su próxima comida, esa bestia era un puma. Un puma que seguramente me mataría y ni me diera tiempo a gritar o a correr, aunque gritar no sería muy buena idea, ya que seguro se abalanzaría más rápidamente sobre mí.

De repente comenzó a gruñirme muy fuerte hasta que se fue acercando poco a poco a mi hasta que se me abalanzó y…

* _Halach Uinic: Hombre de mando, nombre dado al máximo gobernante_

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, es mi primera historia y fic.


	3. capitulo 2 encontrando un angel

La historia es completamente mía los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer y tal vez ponga alguno mío.

Soy novata en esto de ser la que escribe en vez der ser la que lee.

**Actualizo mínimamente cada viernes o cuando tengo tiempo. **

_Las cursivas son conversaciones lejanas, pensamientos…_

* * *

POV Autor

Jacob es un joven aventurero e investigador de 20 años y Seth su mejor amigo de la infancia también de 20 años es su compañero de investigaciones y aventuras. Ya llevaban cuatro años viajando de ciudad en ciudad para presentar sus proyectos, ya que son talentosos y hacían muy buenas investigaciones pero se cansaron de tanto urbanismo y decidieron embarcarse en un viaje que solo ellos dos sabrían, lo cual los llevo adentrarse en el bosque tropical o selva de México.

POV Jacob

No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos alejados de la civilización yo y James, mi mejor amigo, pero me gusta distraerme y adentrarme en aires puros y con vegetación. En cambio en la ciudad hay mucha tecnología, mucha gente y contaminación.

-¿En qué piensas?, a ya sé, estas pensando otra vez, como no, en que te encanta la selva su aire puro y toda su vegetación, no como la ciudad con coches eléctricos y con súper industrias contaminadoras.- Dijo Seth

-Jajajaja, como me conoces, si estaba pensando en eso, me encanta la selva y todo lo que hay en ella como animales, plantas…-Dije hasta que Seth me interrumpió.

-Y ¿tesoros?, como lo que decíamos de niños, que encontraríamos un tesoro con el que cambiaríamos el mundo. ¿Te acuerdas, todas las tonterías que decíamos?-Dijo muy alegre Seth

-Sí me acuerdo lo que decíamos, y bueno no me refiero a tesoros bueno sí, bueno no, bueno sí y no. Te explico yo quiero encontrar un tesoro, pero no un tesoro material sino una persona que me quiera y que le gusten las aventuras tanto como a mí, alguien que me comprenda.-_Eso me salió algo poético_

-Oh, que poeta te has vuelto, estar alejado de la civilización te vuelve un poco sentimental. Además yo que soy, un ¿perro? Era chiste, lo comprendo.-Dijo Seth riéndose

-Que gracioso Seth. Me refiero a compañía femenina, bueno mejor cambiemos de tema. Emmm… son las 4 de la tarde así que tenemos que seguir en marcha.

Estuvimos caminando como dos horas hasta que escuché un gruñido.

-Has escuchado ese gruñido, mejor alejémonos de aquí creo que será un puma o algo así.-Dije algo asustado

Estuvimos caminando un tiempo y sentíamos como si algo nos persiguiera, hasta que estuvimos en un lugar seguro, acampamos y comimos, ya que, el cielo se comenzaba a poner de ese típico color naranja rojizo lo cual significaba que iba a anochecer en unas horas y cada vez había menos luz.

-Que, crees que será lo que escuchamos, ¿habrá sido un puma?, mejor inspeccionemos el terreno.-Dijo Seth

Cogimos una brújula, y nos alejamos unos veinte minutos al norte porque sentimos curiosidad al ver a un grupo de luciérnagas y las seguimos. Parecían pequeñas lucecillas moviéndose muy compasadamente entre la vegetación de la selva iluminándonos el camino, aunque aun veíamos perfectamente, hasta que vimos como se esparcían en una zona la cual parecía que estuviera cerrado debido a tantas plantas y árboles que la envolvían.

Entonces las luciérnagas crearon un efecto óptico haciendo que me concentrara en un árbol en especial donde había una preciosa chica durmiendo. La luz de las luciérnagas le dieron un rostro más angelical de lo que ya tenía, su pelo era negro, brillante y largo, estaba acostada en el suelo pero aun así podía ver su hermosa figura, iba vestida con una falda que le llegaba hasta un poco más de un palmo más arriba de la rodilla y una camiseta de piel que se le abría por el ombligo dejando ver aun más su cuerpo.

Me la quedé un rato más mirándola, hasta que las luciérnagas se fueron alejando rápidamente sin saber porqué, hasta que me di cuenta que se despertó y se asustó pensé que era porqué nos había visto, pero resultó ser que un puma se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella, me acerque y saqué la pistola que por suerte siempre llevaba encima, le disparé pero creo que fue tarde porque vi como se caía al suelo seguramente… muerta.

-¡No! está muerta, no hemos llegado a tiempo.-Dijo Seth, me quedé mirando a la chica caída en el suelo mientras el puma estaba muerto al lado suyo.

-No, no está muerta tiene pulso, solo se ha desmayado, mira no tiene ningún rasguño, se le abalanzó pero no le dio tiempo de herirla. Seguro que este es el puma que escuchamos antes.

-Tenemos que llevarla a un lugar seguro, en el campamento no hay nada que podamos hacer, así que supongo que habrá un poblado cerca sigamos recto, aun no es de noche así que seguro que nos dará tiempo de regresar.

Cogí a la chica en brazos y seguimos recto estuvimos caminando como poco tiempo, hasta que comenzamos a ver unas estatuas muy continuadas. Todo el camino estuve mirando a la chica y sonriendo por tenerla en brazos.

-Es muy guapa verdad, ¿Que estaría haciendo en esa zona?.-Dijo Seth mirándola y sonriéndole como un tonto eso me molesto un poco.

-No lo sé, puede que estuviera cazando o algo así y se haya quedado dormida. Mira ya estamos llegan supongo que vivirá aquí.-Dije

Había estatuas muy hermosas y pequeñas casas con un material parecido al cemento eran pequeñas pero bonitas y mientras pasábamos la gente murmuraba y un chico alto, fuerte, pelo castaño y ojos azules que llevaba una lanza muy alta se nos acercó.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Qué le habéis hecho?, da igual seguidme.-Dijo el chico

Seguimos avanzando y por suerte no me la había quitado de los brazos y podía seguir observándola. Llegamos a un lugar lleno de esculturas bañadas en ¿Oro? y con paredes muy bien decoradas con motivos geométricos y escrituras, seguimos caminando y llegamos a una sala con tronos. Ahí había un hombre alto, serio y con varios abalorios.

-Señor, aquí vienen unos hombres y tienen… a su hija.-Dijo el chico supongo que será un guardián o algo así.

-¡¿Qué?! Que pasen inmediatamente.-Gritó el hombre

En cuanto entré nos miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?!-Me dijo el hombre del trono gritando

En ese momento la chica de mis brazos se fue despertando, en cuanto se levantó me miró directo a los ojos eran de un hermoso castaño, me miró desconcertada y algo asustada pero no se bajó de mis brazos siguió observándome. Confirmado esta chica tiene cara de ángel.

Comentarios...

* * *

Espero que os guste y lo siento si tengo alguna falta de ortografía.


	4. capitulo 3 nuevos inquilinos

La historia es completamente mía los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer y tal vez ponga alguno mío.

Actualizo mínimamente cada viernes.

**En el anterior capítulo me equivoqué y en vez de poner ****Jasper**** puse ****Seth****. Lamento el error**

* * *

POV Renesmee

¿Estoy dormida? ¿Estoy muerta? Quién sabe, lo único que me acuerdo es que salí de casa, fui a dibujar pero como no encontré nada me quedé dormida y cuando desperté esos ojos color ocre se me abalanzaron. ¡El puma! Eso es, el puma se me abalanzó y seguramente me devoró sin ni siquiera sentir nada, al menos no sufrí al morir. Pero… ¿Por qué me siento tan… a gusto? ¿No tendría que sentirme fría y vacía? La verdad es que mi idea de la muerte estaba equivocada, ahora que he muerto me siento liviana.

Espera ¿Lo que acabo de escuchar es papa?, como puede ser, un momento de verdad estoy muerta. Haber me voy a intentar mover… nada, voy a intentar hablar… nada, pues voy a intentar mover alguna parte más pequeña como un dedo… ¡Lo he conseguido, lo he movido! Creo que estoy comenzando a recuperar mi movilidad, ahora intentaré abrir los ojos.

Al abrir los ojos vi a un hermoso chico, me estaba mirando fijamente, me asusté y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que me tenia cogida en brazos. No me baje de sus brazos y tampoco dejé de mirarlo como él a mí. Me sentí algo incómoda ante esta situación, ya que, estaba muy cerca de su cara. Así que decidí mirar a otra parte, estábamos en un edificio, en las paredes había escrituras y decoraciones con motivos geométricos. Un momento ¡Estoy en el templo, estoy en casa!

-¡El puma! Donde está el puma!-Grité ya de pié.

-Os vuelvo a repetir ¡Que le habéis hecho a mi hija! ¡Y que es eso de un puma! ¡¿Habéis intentado matarla?!-Dijo papá gritándoles y exigiéndoles a los dos chicos. ¿Dos chicos? ¿Qué harán a aquí?

-So-solo estábamos… por la selva y… vimos que un puma intentó atacar a su hija y… lo matamos antes de que le pudiera hacer algo pero se desmayó antes de que matáramos al puma porqué se le abalanzó.- Dijo el chico que me tenia sujetada en brazos, hablo algo lento se nota que está nervioso. Normal con los gritos de papá quien no se pone nervioso. Era moreno, alto, fuerte, ojos castaño oscuro, pelo negro y por cierto guapo.

-Entones la salvasteis.-Dijo papá más calmado pero aun así serio, ¿Entonces estos dos chicos son mis salvadores?

-Bueno matamos al puma y como estaba inconsciente decidimos traerla al poblado más cercano.-Afirmó el mismo chico que me llevaba en brazos

-Renesmee, ven aquí, explícame lo que pasó.-Entonces le explique todo lo que paso claro sin decir cuando me encontré con Alec pero si dije todo lo ocurrido en la selva antes de desmayarme.

-Lamento interrumpir señor pero nos tenemos que ir.-Dijo el otro chico alto, pelo castaño-rubio, ojos verdes, algo pálido,fuerte pero menos que… ¿Cómo se llama? Bueno que el que me llevaba en brazos, también era guapo y se veía simpático.

-No, esperen ¿Como se llaman?-Preguntó papa con su "cordial" forma de hablar

-Yo me llamo Jacob Black y mi compañero Jasper Whitlock.-Respondió Jacob, así que así se llaman mis salvadores.

-¿Tenéis algún lugar en que quedaros?-Preguntó papá, algo que me extrañó.

-Estamos ahora acampados como a una media hora al sur.-Respondió Jasper.

-Entonces os invito a quedaros todo el tiempo que queráis.- Dijo papá ¿Alegre? ¿En serio papá había dicho eso?

-No es que quiera sonar descortés señor pero no queremos ser ningún estorbo.- Dijo Jacob, me encanta como habla es como si cantaran los ángeles ¿Pero que estoy pensando?

-Tonterías, nadie que salve a mi hija es un estorbo y menos si han conseguido matar al que casi la mata. Así que se quedaran.-Dijo papá decidido

-Pero nuestras cosas están en el campamento.-Dijo Jasper

-Entonces, mandaré a dos guardias a que vayan a recoger vuestras pertenencias.

-Vale, gracias señor pero será mejor si vamos con ellos porqué no saben donde están nuestras cosas y además ya es casi de noche y no podrán volver.-Dijo algo preocupado Jacob

-Jajaja-río alto papá- mis hombres están entrenados muy bien para todas situaciones y yo Edward doy fe en ello-Dijo papá orgulloso- Además estaréis cansados, será mejor que les indiquéis donde es y así podréis descansar.-

-Alec y Seth, id a buscar sus cosas ellos os dirán dónde es pero no irán con ustedes así que escuchen bien.-Les ordeno papá-Y tú Renesmee, llévalos a sus aposentos.

-Sí señor.-Dijeron los títeres, los llamo así porqué todo lo que dice papá lo hacen como títeres, bueno sin ofender a Seth claro. Escucharon las indicaciones de Jacob y Jasper y se marcharon.

-Si papá.- Dije algo sorprendida, ya que en ningún momento me había reclamado por salir sola. Me acerqué a los nuevos inquilinos.-Seguidme, por favor, os conduciré a vuestros aposentos.

-Soy Renesmee Cullen pero me podéis llamar nessi que es más corto aunque casi nadie me llama así. Quería decirles que estoy muy agradecida por haberme salvado la vida, no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerles. Pero confío en que seamos amigos.-Dije sonriendo al final.

-Es lo menos que podíamos hacer pero por favor no nos hables de usted, tutéanos, nos hace sentir mayores y aún somos jóvenes y… nosotros también esperamos que seamos amigos.-Dijeron la última frase a la vez, lo cual me causó risa.

-Vale y… también os agradecería que no me tratarais de usted también me hace sentir mayor y aun soy joven.- Dije y los tres nos reímos.

-Llegamos estos serán sus aposentos, lo siento, vuestras habitaciones.-Dije ya que sonó como muy de usted.- Si queréis algo avisarle a la servidumbre aunque nosotros no las llamamos así, sino, por su nombre pero como aún no las conocéis llamarlas _meyhil*_. Bueno hasta mañana y gracias otra vez.

* _Meyhil: ayudante_

Comentarios…

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y lamento las faltas de ortografía si hay.

Hasta pronto


	5. capitulo 4 conversas

POV Jacob

El día siguiente, en la mañana me desperté algo asustado, porque no sabía dónde estaba, claro del cansancio se me olvidó que llegamos a este poblado y que nos alojamos en el templo. Cómo según mi reloj eran las 8:30 de la mañana decidí ir a buscar a Jasper a su habitación que estaba al lado de la mía. Así que me vestí con unos pescadores verde oscuro y una camiseta manga corta blanca y salí de mi habitación rumbo a la habitación de Jasper.

Pero al salir vi que al final del pasillo había una gran salida que conducía a un balcón, me llamó la atención así que me dirigí al balcón. Cuando salí vi una gran vista del poblado y de los demás templos que supongo que serán para dar ofrendas a los dioses. También se veía mucha vegetación con diversos tonos de verde. Me quedé un rato mirando el paisaje pero pensé que ya era hora de buscar a Jasper.

Al salir del balcón me encontré en el pasillo a una chica con el pelo rubio, ojos azules, guapa y con la tez blanca un poco morena, lo cual me resultó ser algo raro debido al lugar donde me encontraba, parecía que tuviera prisa pero en cuanto me vio se paro y me miró algo extrañada.

-Hola, supongo que usted será uno de los nuevos huéspedes del señor Fareteki.-Dijo algo dudosa la chica

-Sí, pero no me trates de usted, tutéame por favor. Me llamo Jacob.

-Encantada Jacob –Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta- Yo soy Rosalie una de las meyhil.-Bueno encanta de conocerte si necesitas algo o cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmelo.

-Claro, bueno adiós.-Dije algo extrañado por lo que dijo, ya que, sonó con algo de doble sentido.

POV Rosalie

Me he quedado dormida, otra vez Esme me dará el sermón, como no. Aun me acuerdo cuando Renesmee desapareció un día y cuando regresó dijo que se había quedado dormida en la selva dibujando porque yo la desperté muy temprano. Y para colmo al día siguiente me dio el sermón Esme y el señor Cullen por despertarla muy temprano; haber eran las 5:30 de la mañana a esa hora yo estoy despierta con lo cual ella también debería de estarlo. Seguí pensando durante un rato más hasta que me encontré con un chico, que supongo que sería uno de los que salvaron a Renesmee, como no, siempre metiéndose en líos y después nunca le dicen nada. Por lo que escuché fue que Renesmee salió a dibujar y como no cazó nada se quedó dormida y al despertar un puma se le abalanzó pero los chicos le dispararon antes de que la matara y como se desmayo la trajeron aquí.

Como iba corriendo un poco me paré a hablar con él, ya que si pierdo el tiempo al menos conozco a alguien nuevo y no me aburriré tanto aquí.

-Hola, supongo que usted será uno de los nuevos huéspedes del señor Cullen.-Dije algo dudosa

-Sí, pero no me trates de usted, tutéame por favor. Me llamo Jacob.-Así que Ethan, el chico era moreno, ojos oscuros, alto, fuerte y bastante guapo. Sería una buena cita para salir algún día, un buen partido, un chico con el que divertirme, no es mala idea.

-Encantada Jacob, yo me llamo Rosalie y soy una de las _meyhil_ pero llámame como prefieras.-Dije alegre pensando en la idea que se me acababa de ocurrir.-Bueno encantada de conocerte si necesitas algo o cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmelo.

-Claro, bueno adiós.-Dijo algo extrañado Jacob, supongo que habrá captado mi doble sentido.

POV Jacob

Ahora si me dirigí a la habitación de Jasper, después de tener esa insinuante conversa con Rosalie. Toqué a la puerta y nadie respondía, volví a tocar y nada, hasta que decidí entrar.

-Haber tío son las 8:45 de la mañana, ya es hora que te levantes.-Dije algo cansado porque siempre lo acababa despertando yo, pero claro yo lo hacía con gritos y asustándole, pero hoy no le gritaré, are otra cosa. Pensé algo diabólico.

-Déjame dormir un ratito más a ti nadie te molesta mientras duermes.-Dijo Jasper muy dormido

¿Qué nadie me molesta mientras duermo? Eso es mentira, él hace unos días me despertó poniéndome varias lagartijas en los pantalones y en la camiseta. Así que ahora me toca vengarme, me acerqué sigilosamente hacia él e imité el sonido de un jabalí y después me tiré encima de su barriga con la fuerza de mi brazo tipo como las luchas, lo cual, le dolió porque le escuche quejarse.

- ¡No me digas que has traído a un jabalí y me lo has tirado!.-Dijo gritándome y quejándose aún.-Espera los jabalís son mas peludos y tienen patas no brazos. ¡¿Se puede saber porque te has tirado encima de mí?!-Dijo enfadado

-Fácil, me aburría y me vengué por ponerme lagartijas en los pantalones para despertarme.-Dije tranquilamente

-Oh claro genial, que bonita forma de vengarte.- Dijo irónico.- Casi me matas del susto y me has cortado la respiración sabes.

-Anda no te quejes nenaza que te tienes que levantar, me apetece explorar este poblado y tú me vas acompañar.

Al decir eso se levantó y vistió porqué a él también le apetecía explorar. Salimos de su habitación y fuimos caminando por varios pasillos hasta que nos dimos cuenta que nos habíamos perdido.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Seguro que os habéis perdido.-Dijo la angelical voz de Renesmee.

-Pues la verdad, es que sí.-Dijo Jasper sonriéndole como un tonto a Renesmee

-Lo suponía, bueno acompañarme, vamos a desayunar.-Dijo Nessie riéndose.- Sabéis, es una de las pocas veces que desayuno con alguien que no sea papá.

-Entonces desayunaremos juntos.-Dije yo alegre

-Claro, como invitados de honor desayunareis, comeréis, cenareis y todas esas cosas conmigo y papá.-Dijo Nessie

Caminamos unos cuantos pasillos más hasta que llegamos a un gran salón que supongo que sería el comedor. Ahí nos sentamos Nessie y Jasper juntos y yo enfrente de ella, al poco tiempo llegó Edward y comenzamos a desayunar y a hablar.

-Y bueno señor, como que aún quedan poblados tan antiguos, pensaba que ya ni existían.-Dije con duda

-No somos tan antiguos, llevamos muchos años viviendo aquí, lo que pasa es que la civilización casi no se acerca por esta zona.-Dijo Edward

-¿Y de que tribu o poblado son?

-Somos descendientes directos de los Mayas, lo que pasa es que durante el siglo XIX-XXII nos mantuvimos un poco escondidos porqué la gente que vivía en la civilización nos intentarían quitar muchas de nuestras pertenencia debido a los grandes descubrimientos que hemos hecho.

- ¡Mayas! guau mayas. Creía que ya no quedaban a parte de los Mexicanos.-Dije sorprendido

-Somos muy numerosos y la gente de la ciudad nos dejan tranquilos porque tampoco saben mucho sobre nuestra existencia, si alguno pasa por aquí que es casi nunca piensa que somos cualquier tribu. Además nosotros tampoco nos acercamos a las ciudades porque son muy ruidosas y artificiales, con esos grandes almacenes que echan humo que tengo entendido que son industrias.

-Si a mí tampoco me gusta mucho por eso viajo por el mundo ha conocer la naturaleza.

Continuamos hablando sobre las diferencias de nuestros ambientes mientras Renesmee y Jasper nos escuchaban y algunas veces hablaban entre ellos, finalmente acabamos y Edward se fue.

Comentarios...

* * *

Si os habéis fijado he puesto a Rosalie con un papel algo descarado, digamos que será la mala. Lamento ponerla a ella pero queria que salieran todos o casi todos los Cullen y ella encajaba perfectamente.


	6. Capitulo 5 reconciliación y salida

La historia es completamente mía los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer y tal vez ponga alguno mío.

Actualizo mínimamente cada viernes.

* * *

**Capitulo 5. reconciliación,discusión y salida**

POV Renesmee

Vale son las 15:00 p.m. ya me duché, ya me vestí, ya desayuné, ya comí pufff ahora no se qué hacer. Ya sé para relajarme iré a la biblioteca. La biblioteca es uno de mis lugares favoritos me relaja mucho. Hay una infinidad de libros de distintos tipos como de naturaleza, tecnología y los que más me gustan… libros sobre la evolución del mundo moderno des del año 30 A.C. al siglo XXIII. Me fascinan esos libros son como otros mundos que me encantaría conocer sobre todo los que hablan de artefactos aéreos, me encantaría volar como los pájaros.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la biblioteca. Como me encanta aprender. Aún me acuerdo cuando en mis 15 años fui por primera vez a la civilización era todo muy artificial pero a la vez hermoso con esos grandes edificios que tocan el cielo, grandes calles con varios decorados, diversidad de personas y mucha tecnología. Lo malo era que el aire no era puro, había mucho ruido, pocos animales y la vegetación era mínima.

Me comencé a leer otro libros sobre mitología maya me fascina saber todo en lo que creían mis antepasados. Pero hoy solo veía letras, letras y más letras como puede ser que este leyendo y no pueda leer. Ya sé lo que me pasa, tengo que hacer algo de mucha importancia… pedir perdón a Alice.

Salí de la biblioteca y me dirigí al jardín siempre suele estar por ahí regando las plantas o hablándoles, según ella es bueno hablar a las plantas para que crezcan bonitas y sanas. Bajé los 6 escalones que separan la casa del jardín ya que la biblioteca está en la planta baja y las habitaciones en la primera planta.

Día soleado y caluroso, típico, las flores y plantas están radiantes.

-Alice, lo siento mucho siento haberte gritado. No, esta disculpa no me gusta.

-Alice, sé que me comporté mal ¿Podrás perdonarme? Tampoco me gusta esta disculpa. Ensayar disculpas con las plantas no me sirve mucho que digamos.

-¡Renesmee! ¡Nessie! ¡Ay Nessie!-Gritó alguien, las únicas personas que me llaman así son Esme y Alice así que supongo que será Alice- Lo siento perdóname, te lo suplico perdóname fui una tonta, debí haberte acompañado a cazar, si te hubiera acompañado no te hubieras dormido y no hubieras estado a punto de morir.- Vino Alice corriendo, abrazándome y llorando.

-No, Alice lo siento yo mucho no debí gritarte, no debí hablarte de ese modo eres mi mejor amiga, eres como mi hermana no debí tratarte así, perdóname.- Le roge a Alice

-¿Perdonarte yo a ti? pero porqué si tu no me hiciste nada, fui yo la tonta.

-Te dije que tú casi no hacías nada que yo hago hasta más cosas que tú.-Dije recordándole

-A eso, es la verdad si yo me paso más hablando y pasando el tiempo contigo que haciendo mis labores.-Dije pensativa y sonriendo

-Ay Alice, tu siempre están haciéndome reír y sentir mejor.

-Ya vale perdonadas las dos y ahora el meñique, amigas que digo amigas ¿hermanas para siempre?-Preguntó Alice

-Hermanas siempre y para siempre.-Dije riendo y rodeándole el dedo meñique como juramento y abrazándola

-Te quiero infinitamente.

-Te quiero infinitamente más.-Remató Alice

-Ejem, chicas ya que no tengo nada que hacer podríamos salir los cuatro por el pueblo a distraernos un poco.-Dijo Seth

-¡Dallas! Llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin verte después de esos entrenamientos que os hace hacer papá no te había visto.-Corrí y lo abrasé

-Bueno ayer estuve cuando llegaste, pero supongo que no te percataste de mí.

-Sí me di cuenta pero no estaba muy en mí después de lo que pasó-Dije agachando la cabeza-Espera, ¿Has dicho cuatro? ¿Qué cuatro? Solo somos Alice, tú y yo.

-Y yo también, no voy a dejar que mi hermanita vaya sola con un par de irresponsables.-Nos dijo Alec

-Yo no soy una irresponsable, se cuidar perfectamente de mi solita.-Dije enfada

-Ya, claro por eso casi te devora un puma.-Dijo acusadoramente Alec

-Vale, haz lo que quieras.

-Siempre lo hago por eso soy una persona importante.-Dijo orgulloso Alec

-Lo que pasa que tienes suerte de caerle bien a mi padre y saber mínimamente luchar además yo soy su HIJA, la princesa si quiero le puedo decir que te eche.-Le restregué en la cara

-Ja! Yo sé luchar perfectamente hasta con los ojos cerrados y dormido, además tu padre nunca te hará caso porqué yo soy su mejor hombre y en cuanto le tengas harto te hará casar con alguien de algún reino y así te tendrá lejos para no soportarte.

-Vale chicos, vasta me tenéis harta, no hay un solo día en el que pueda estar tranquila sin vuestros gritos.-Nos recriminó Alice

-Es verdad, ¿No podéis tener la fiesta en paz?-Dijo casado Seth.

-¡Empezó él!

-¡Empezó ella!

-Chicos parar ya y empezaste tu hermanito.-Dijo Alice, en lo cual yo sonreí y le saqué la lengua a Alec.

-Ja! Voy a avisar a papá que salimos.-Dije encaminándome hacia dentro

-No hace falta yo ya le avisé, ves como yo soy previsor-en ese momento todos los miramos con mala cara

-Ya claro por eso cuando me viste ayer te quedaste mudo.-Dije triunfantemente. Me dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Jajaja- me acerqué a él y le susurré al oído- nunca me vas a ganar. Y a continuación le di un beso en la mejilla.

Cogí de la mano a Alice y a Seth y salí corriendo, al mirar atrás vi como se quedó quieto y con cara de tonto, eso me hizo gracia. Estuvimos corriendo como cinco minutos hasta que llegamos al pueblo porqué la casa estaba rodeada como de murallas y un jardín muy extenso, además estábamos un poco apartados para mayor seguridad.

Al llegar al pueblo vimos en espectáculo de la caperucita roja con títeres siempre me gustó mucho ese cuento. Después comimos una manzana de caramelo y por último vimos a los malabaristas. Me la estaba pasando muy bien hasta que choqué con alguien y caí al suelo sentada.

-Lo siento ¿Estás bien?-Me miró a la cara y se sorprendió- Oh lo siento Nessie-Me tendió la manó y me levantó- ¿Te he hecho daño?- Dijo Jacob

-No me he hecho daño y estoy bien, pensaba que estabais en casa bueno el templo, bueno llamarlo como queráis.-Dije sonriéndoles

-Sí, estábamos pero decidimos explorar un poco.-Me respondió Jasper como siempre sonriendo.

-Ya veo, oh que descortés os presento. Jacob, Jasper ellos son Alice y Seth; Alice y Seth ellos son Ethan y James aunque creo que ya conocéis un poco a Dallas. –Les presenté.

-Encantados.-Dijeron al unísono

-Luna nosotros seguimos después hablamos.-Dijo Seth

-Claro, adiós- Seth y Alice siguieron viendo los puestos- ¿Os enseño el poblado?-Dije a Jacob y Jasper.

-Vale.-Dijeron

-Este es el teatro, aquí se hacen distintas obra cómicas o románticas sobre el día a día o sobre el mundo moderno.

-Aquí es uno de los lugares donde se rinde tributo a los dioses, hay diferente lugares cada templo es un dios distinto.

-En esta pastelería hacen los segundos pasteles más buenos que halláis probado, el primero los hace mi nana Esme, claro.

-Esta es la gran fuente se dice que si tiras una moneda y cae cara se realizará un deseo que hayas pedido. Por si preguntáis en el tema de la tecnología vamos avanzados algo como vuestra edad mediana-moderna sino que un poco más avanzada y con más recursos e inteligencia sin ofender claro-rieron ante mi comentario-

-Por esta zona hay caballos salvajes pero muy hermosos así que cuidado, mirad esa yegua blanca es muy rápida y solo se deja montar por mí. Si algún día queréis montar avisarme.

-¿Pero no que eran salvajes?-Preguntó extrañado Jacob

-Sí pero nosotros tenemos domados.

-Ha entonces algún día montaremos.-Dijo Jasper

-Claro. Esto es otra vez el pueblo con sus tiendas y espectáculos y un poco más allá están las casas.

-Y el último pero no menos importante, la cascada es un lugar muy bonito y soleado siempre que hay sol hay un Arco Iris.

-Bueno y ahora ya vamos a casa con tanta ruta se nos ha hecho las 17:00 p.m. supongo que estaréis cansados.

-No queremos ver las tiendas y todo eso, le dijimos a tu padre que regresaríamos más o menos a la hora de cenar.-Dijo Jasper

-Vale, perfecto entonces me quedo, aun no quiero volver.

Nos quedamos toda la tarde en el poblado mirando los espectáculos y cuando volvimos se fueron a sus habitaciones, yo me quedé en el jardín, en la parte de debajo de mi balcón mirando las flores.

-Tu padre te estaba buscando.-Me interrumpió la paz Alec

-Mentiroso él sabe que estaba fuera y que seguramente no volvería hasta la tarde.-Le dije

-Ya era para ver que decías-se sentó a mí lado-

-Estas raro ¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunté algo preocupada

-Nada.

-A ya sé es por el beso en la mejilla, ¿Que acaso no puedo tener una muestra de afecto por un viejo amigo?

-Eres rara sabes te comportas a veces de una manera amable y otras no conmigo.

-Gracias, lo sé. Sabes hecho de menos nuestra amistad. Además es hora que retomemos el camino ¿No crees? Tú la primera vez iniciaste la amistad.

-Lo sé me acuerdo aunque mis intensiones no iban por ahí la primera vez.-Dijo sonriendo con tímidez

-Ya eso se notaba, además-suspiré- fuiste mi… primer amor y mi… primer beso eso no se olvida.

Comentarios...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado.


	7. capitulo 6 recuerdos del pasado

La historia es completamente mía los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer y tal vez ponga alguno mío.

Actualizo mínimamente cada viernes.

_La cursiva son pensamientos , conversaciones lejanas, sueños…_

* * *

POV Autora

Jacob, Jasper y Renesmee se quedaron toda la tarde en el poblado y al regresar Jacob y Jasper se fueron a sus habitaciones y Renesmee se sentó bajo su balcón. Al rato llegó Alec y hablaron sobre su amistad y lo que tuvieron en el pasado.

POV Alec

-Pufff ¿A un te acuerdas de eso? -Dije con una indiferencia fingida, claro que me acordaba, me gustaba mucho pero ella aun era muy niña y seguramente acabaríamos mal.

-Claro, te repito que fuiste mi primer amor y mi primer beso, seguro que yo para ti solo fui una más del montón pero tú para mí no.-Dijo Renesmee con tristeza en su voz.

-Eso me dolió mucho sabes, me colocaste en una nube para después dejarme caer en un profundo abismo.-Dijo ahora enfadada.-Claro solo fui un pasatiempo para ti alguien con quien divertirte y jugar para después reírte. ¿Sabes? Para pasatiempo, jugar y divertirte está Rosalie, oh lo olvidaba, fue con ella con quien me engañaste.-Dijo levantada, enfadada, gritándome y yéndose.- Todo lo que me dijo me dolió mucho pero estaba en su derecho.

-Lo siento.- Fue lo último que dije

POV Nessie

Me fui a mi habitación lloré y lloré por acordarme de algo que nunca debí de volver a acordarme hasta que me quedé dormida. Y comencé a soñar.

_Había una niña de unos 8 años sentada y llorando en un prado y llegó un niño de unos 12 años y le dijo que no siguiera llorando que niñas tan bonitas no llorar y la niña le sonrió._

_Ahora la misma niña jugaba con muñecas y el niño le rompe sus muñecas él le pide disculpas y le arregla las muñecas._

_La niña estaba saltando a la cuerda con otra niña parecida al niño, el niño se acercó y la primera niña dejó de saltar y le dio un regalo, el cual no pude ver bien porque se veía algo borroso, él le dio las gracias, un abrazó y le dijo que la quería tanto como a su hermana lo cual entristeció a la niña porque ella no lo quería como un hermano_

_La niña se despedía del niño que se iba con muchas mochilas y con un hombre pero ella estaba enfadada._

_La niña tenía 12 años y el niño no tan niño 16 años, ella lo recibía con cara seria y él lo único que dijo es que lo perdió, que su padre murió._

_La niña tenía 12 años y no se llevaba nada bien con el chico siempre que lo veía discutían solo se llevaba bien con la hermana de este._

_La niña había crecido ya no parecía tan niña tenía 14 años y el chico 17 casi de 18, él se le acerca y le dice que retomen su amistad ella acepta dudosamente pero sonriéndole_

_La chica y el chico estaban en un prado riéndose, acostados en un prado y mirando al cielo, se miraron de frente se acercaron y se besaron, ella se sonrojó y salió corriendo_

_La chica estaba en un lugar lleno de flores y arboles fruteros el chico llegó y hablaron sobre el beso confesaron sus sentimientos y se besaron._

_El chico estaba corriendo en la orilla de un rio detrás de la chica la atrapo le hizo cosquillas y la besó tiernamente._

_La chica estaba caminando por un pasillo cuando se paró y vio a su novio besándose con otra chica con el pelo rubio y tez blanca. Ella entro en la habitación les gritó, el chico dijo que se calmara y le dijo que no la quería que rompía con ella y que prefería a la otra chica. Ella le dio una bofetada al chico y les soltó muchas blasfemias a ambos después salió llorando._

-Niña, niña, despierte por favor despierte solo fue una pesadilla.-Me despertó Esme, mi nana, aunque ahora ya no me cuida como antes ahora mayormente se encarga de otras cosas debido a que ya he crecido.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué?.- Estaba desconcertada

-Niña estaba gritando y llorando en sueños, primero cuando vine y abrí sus cortinas estaba durmiendo y sonriendo pero después comenzó a gritar y a llorar seguro que tenía una pesadilla.-Dijo Esme preocupada

-Si un pesadilla, la peor de las pesadillas.-Esme acertó estaba en su cierto soñé en como conocí, como me hice amiga, como me hice novia y como me rompió el corazón Alec.

-¿Me quiere contar lo que soñó señorita?

-No prefiero guardármelo y nana no me digas así llámame Nessie y tutéame, sabes que eres como una madre y siempre te lo repito y nunca me haces caso si me sigues hablando así me enfadaré.-Dije bromeando

-¿Entonces ya estás mejor NESSIE?-Dije acentuando mi nombre-Entonces vístete que el desayuno casi está.

-Sí, nana estoy mejor gracias.

Esme salió de la habitación y yo me duché y me vestí. Cuando llegué mi padre y los invitados ya estaban sentados esperándome.

-Lo siento, perdón la tardanza padre.-Dije apenada, aunque fuera mi padre le tenía que llamar padre en vez de papá.

-No importa siéntate y come que ayer no cenaste.-Dijo papá tranquilo

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo yo estuve todo el tiempo distraída, estaba triste por haber soñado con él y enfadada con migo misma por derramar lagrimas por alguien que no se lo merece.

-DÍAS DESPUÉS-

Seguía triste y enfadada por el sueño y la charla con Alec, me hicieron revivir cosas que jamás debí de revivir.

-Hola, hola Tierra llamando a Renesmee, Tierra llamando a Renesmee.-Ese era Jasper llevaba todos estos días intentando animarme sin resultado siempre le acababa contestándole mal pero él como buen amigo ignoraba mis comentarios y seguía intentándolo.

-Otra vez Jasper dime ¿Ahora qué quieres?.-Vale eso no sonó amable

-Ya nada, me rindo intento animarte pero no lo consigo.-Dijo frustrado

-Yo, lo siento me he comportado muy mal contigo, no te lo mereces, ¿Me perdonas?- Asintió y yo le abracé-Gracias eres un muy buen amigo. Qué te parece si vamos a un prado y hablamos.

-Vale estoy de acuerdo y así te liberas un poco de lo que te atormenta.-Me palmeo en la espalda

Cuando llegamos al prado donde tantos recuerdos tenia me puse algo triste pero gracias a Jasper logré ponerme bien, logre volver a enterrar mis recuerdos.

Comentarios…


	8. capitulo 7 amigos

La historia es completamente mía los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer y tal vez ponga alguno mío.

Actualizo mínimamente cada viernes.

* * *

POV Jacob

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que llegué aquí, Nessie estos días se la pasaba callada y se la veía deprimida solo hablaba con Jasper. Según James él la estaba ayudando con un problema. Estaba en el Jardín cuando alguien me asustó por detrás.

-Buhhhh, Jajajaja, te he asustado.-Dijo Nessie riéndose por primera vez.

-Sí, algo.- reí junto a ella- ¿ya estás mejor? ¿Cómo que no estás con Jasper?¿Has tenido problemas con mi genial amigo?-Dije irónico

-Wuo, cuantas preguntas. Primero si estoy mucho mejor, segundo no estoy con Jasper porqué decidí dejarlo libre durante un tiempo porque seguro que lo estaba atosigando de tanto tiempo juntos y tercero no tengo problemas con casi nadie. Espera ¿Estás… molesto de que no te deje tiempo con Jasper?-_Realmente estoy celoso que él esté tanto tiempo contigo_

-No estoy molesto solo preguntaba, además tu nunca atosigas a nadie.-Dije

-Gracias, y además he pensado que tú y yo no nos hemos hablado mucho desde que llegaste hace casi unas tres semanas.

-Sí, no nos hemos hablado mucho es que Jasper te tenía muy ocupada.-Le dije

-No me tenía ocupada me estaba ayudando con… cosas.

Estuvimos un rato hablando y nos sentamos en la copa de un árbol, Nessie me cogió confianza rápido al igual que yo a ella. Me contó lo que le gustaba y lo que no, su color favorito, su lugar favorito, su instrumento favorito, su libro favorito, su flor favorita… me contó muchas cosas y yo a ella también.

Después de la conversa nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

-En la tarde-

-Hey chico futurista.-Me dijo Nessie, me llamaba así por el sitio de dónde venía.

-Hey chica mono.-Le dije porque siempre que vamos por la selva parece un mono subiéndose por los árboles o porque salta de rama en rama como los monos, primero se impulsa y después salta y se agarra con las manos o a veces se pone boca abajo en las ramas, en resumen parece un mono.

-No me gusta el sobrenombre que me has puesto, me haces sentir como un animal salvaje que va sin rumbo por la vida y que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que saltar y saltar.-Me dijo Nessie poniendo morritos, se la veía tan adorable.

-Y yo te he dicho que no me llames así me haces sentir como si yo fuera la única persona que ha destruido el mundo con tanta tecnología y contaminación.-Dije cruzando los brazos.

-Vale dejémonos de llamar esos nombrecillos y de contar nuestras vidas jajaja. Vayamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores.-Me dijo y me cogió el brazo, me condujo por un lugar más allá del jardín, por la selva.

-Llevamos 20 minutos caminando sin rumbo.-Me quejé

-Jake no seas quejica

-¿Jake?

-Sí, es más corto como Nessie peor con Jacob. Además no vamos sin rumbo tú me persigues a mí y yo tengo que encontrar un lugar donde esconderme para que tú no me encuentres.-Dijo Nessie dejándome desconcertado

-Nessie no te estoy siguiendo y..-En ese instante me puso el pie e y caí al suelo.

-Ahora si me persigues y yo me escondo, jajaja-Dijo ya corriendo

Como dijo ella la seguí corriendo y cuando la cogí, la cogí por la cintura y le comencé a hacer cosquillas, ella odia las cosquillas.

-No, ya para por favor para.-Me exigía pero igual se reía, cuando la dejé de hacer cosquillas escuchamos un gruñido. El gruñido provenía de un puma.

-E-es el p-puma, no murió, no murió, ha-ha v-venido a m-matarme.-Dijo Nessie temblando, tartamudeando y susurrando.

El puma se nos acercó y nos fue rodeando y acercándose cada vez más y más hasta que se puso en frente de luna y le gruñó tan alto que los pájaros que estaban ahí salieron volando y después de su gran gruñido se marchó.

Nessie se quedó petrificada y estaba temblando y con la mirada perdida, al instante cayó al suelo desmayada, la cogí en brazos y tardamos media hora en llegar. Cuando entré en el templo no había nadie solo Alice.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-Preguntó Alice preocupada

-Nada solo estábamos mirando unas flores y poco más y se quedó dormida-Mentí para que no se asustara.

La llevé a su habitación y la puse en su cama era ya casi la hora de cenar así que le dije a Alice que le llevara la cena a su habitación por si acaso despertaba.

Al día siguiente yo aún pensaba en lo que pasó en la selva, seguía sorprendido. Fui a la biblioteca y allí me encontré a Nessie.

-Hola Jacob.-Me dijo seria y sin dejar de leer el libro

-¿Estás bien?¿ No quieres hablar de lo que pasó ayer?-Dije

-Ayer nada y mejor será mejor que no hablemos de eso vale.

-Pero-Repliqué

-Pero nada, no paso nada de nada.-Dijo Nessie y se marchó. No comprendí porque estaba enfadada pero haría que me dijese el porqué.

Comentarios...


	9. capitulo 8 Respuestas a medias

La historia es completamente mía los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer y tal vez ponga alguno mío.

Actualizo mínimamente cada viernes.

* * *

Capitulo 8. Respuestas a medias

POV Jacob

Nessie llevaba un tiempo sin hablarme después de lo que pasó en la selva, siempre que me veía me evitaba. Después de unos días estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando me encontré a Nessie corriendo a toda prisa sonriendo y atrás suyo venia Jasper. Últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y cuando Jasper estaba conmigo no hacía más que hablar de Nessie. Lo reconozco estoy celoso él pasa todo el tiempo con ella y cuando quiero hablar a solas con Nessie llega alguien y nos interrumpe. Creo que Jasper está ocupando el lugar que me gustaría tener.

-Hola Jacob ¿Jacob?! Jacob!- Me pasó la mano por los ojos Rosalie ya que estaba embobado pensado.

-¿Eh…? Ah! Hola Rosalie, lo siento estaba pensado ¿Qué querías?-Le pregunté ya saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-Pues te quería preguntar si hoy querías salir, tú y yo a ver los fuegos artificiales que hay en el pueblo.-Me dijo Rosalie, últimamente pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, me cae bien y es simpática aunque algunas veces es muy insinuante.

-¿Fuegos artificiales? Des de cuando los mayas sois tan modernos.- Pregunté

- Fuegos artificiales como los vuestros no, son combinaciones de sulfuro, piedras volcánicas, minerales de colores y fuego no sé como lo hacen pero lo llevamos haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo sino que de otra forma. Me respondió, pero note como que le faltaba algo por decir pero no me lo quería decir.

-Vaya, cada vez me fascina más está cultura.- Dije

-No somos tan retrasados, en los tiempos de antes estábamos muy… adelantados para nuestra era y ahora aún lo estamos lo que pasa es que nosotros solo dejamos las inscripciones… necesarias para que sepáis nuestro poderío y lo grande que ya éramos en esa era y lo grande que seguimos siendo en esta era y...-Se quedó un rato en silencio y se tapo la boca con los dedos. Me sonrió y como estaba distraído pensando en lo que diría aprovechó otra vez para acercarse peligrosamente a mí, rodeo sus brazos en mi cuello y me miró muy seductoramente, ahora si estaba muy incomodo. Últimamente cuando me habla se queda a medias como si ocultara algo.

- Y… Ya no te digo más- Rosalie notó mi incomodidad y dio un paso atrás-Entonces ¿Vienes conmigo está noche?-Dijo ahora jugando con un mechón de su pelo y como siempre cambiando constantemente de tema.

- Claro, porqué no, a las 19:00 p.m. paso por ti y así de paso vemos los diferentes espectáculos.-Dije aún incomodo por la situación

-Genial, hasta esta noche.- Sonrió muy seductoramente, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Me fui al jardín para relajarme y aclarar mis ideas. El jardín es muy hermoso y relajante con el sonido del viento y el cantar de los pájaros da la sensación de estar en las nubes.

Cuando ya estaba relajado, casi dormido y acostado en el césped sentí que alguien se puso al lado mío.

-Hola Jake quiero pedirte disculpas, sé que me he comportado horrible contigo estos días pero me dejé llevar por lo que vi y por lo que sentí.-Dijo Nessie cabizbaja.

-Si te has comportado mal conmigo pero te perdono. Pero que es lo que viste, solo estaba el puma-Dije levantándome y sentándome al igual que ella. En ese instante miró para otro lado e hizo una mueca

-Ya sé porque estás enfada, porqué no hice nada para ahuyentar al puma, lo lamento pero me quedé petrificado no me podía mover sentía como si una fuerza extraña me impidiera moverme supongo que fue por la impresión.-Dije serio

-Gracias por perdonarme. Y no es porque no ahuyentaras al puma, yo también me quedé quieta me sentía como en otro mundo todo era extraño… Lo que vi fue algo horrible, espantoso y…-Agitó la cabeza como si así se quitara de la cabeza lo que pensaba- nada, nada, no fue nada. Solo me dejé llevar por cosas.

-Pero que viste, solo estaba el puma y lo único que hizo fue gruñir.-Le dije preocupado

-No fue nada, solo no fue nada, por favor no hablemos de eso. Por cierto, siento haberte despertado. Me dijo cambiando de tema a lo cual yo le seguí la corriente para no disgustarla

- No pasa nada, no importa que me hayas despertado gracias a que me has levantado me has vuelto a hablar.-Dije sonriéndole

-Si es verdad. Mejor porqué no nos distraemos con algo, que te parece si esta noche vamos al espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.-Me dijo Nessie

-Lo siento he quedado con Rosalie para ir.-Dije disculpándome haciendo que a la vez ella pusiera cara de enfadada pero al segundo me sonrió de manera triste.

- Bueno pues entonces otro día saldremos. Pero mientras ese día llega podemos dar un paseo por el jardín ¿no?

Este es el jardín

Estuve toda la tarde con Nessie y en la noche fui a buscar a Rosalie, aun seguía pensando en todo lo ocurrido pero mejor sería no seguir pensando. La verdad es que Rosalie es simpática pero atrevida.

-Rosalie ¿estás? Dije tocando la puerta de Rosalie

-Sí, espera, ahora salgo.-Dijo Melody y a continuación salió. Llevaba puesto un vestido turquesa que se sujetaba por el cuello, corto, holgado y con un detalle plateado un poco más arriba del medio i unas sandalias romanas plateadas

-Te queda genial el vestido, pero ¿Des de cuando se llevan vestidos que no sean de tela y pieles y todas esas cosas?-Le pregunté

-Desde siempre lo que pasa es que pensáis que solo llevamos ropa de piel o cosas así como los prehistóricos pero no, llevamos todo tipo de ropa dependiendo el clima y el tipo de tela que sea o también en ocasiones especiales.-Dijo acercándose a mí.

-Oh, vale será mejor que nos marchemos.- Rosalie me cogió por el brazo y nos marchamos rumbo al pueblo.

Comentarios...


	10. capitulo 9 Rosalie, como no

La historia es completamente mía los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer y tal vez ponga alguno mío.

Actualizo mínimamente cada viernes** pero como no se si os gusta o no pues actualizaré cada ****minimo 4 comentarios****.**

* * *

POV Renesmee

-Niña, niña, despierte.- Dijo Esme intentando despertarme

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién es esa niña?-Dije haciendo ver que no sabía a quién se refería.

-Vale, despierte Nessie.-Dijo resignándose.-Me gusta más llamarte niña porque eres mi niña y eso suena cariñoso y según tú yo soy como tu madre.

-Sí, tienes razón me quedo con niña.-Dije sonriéndole

-Entonces niña Nessie, vístase.-Me dijo dulcemente y acariciándome la cabeza. Esme es muy tierna y buena incluso con Rosalie que es un fastidio. Es un poco más baja que yo, yo mido 1.65 metros. Tiene el pelo corto y castaño y es muy alegre. Es algo mayor que papá creo que por unos diez años o poco más no pasa de los cincuenta. Sé que también fue nana de mi mamá porqué Esme me lo dijo y cuando le pregunté a papá porque si era mayor que él sus hijos tenían más o menos mi edad, papá me respondió que tuvo uno antes pero que murió.

-También me gusta ese nombre "niña Nessie" también es bonito.-Me vestí mientras Esme me hacía la cama.

-¿Nana que blusa me pongo? ¿Esta que es abierta por el ombligo de piel y castaño oscuro? ¿ o esta que se ata al cuello haciendo forma de "V" de piel y castaño un poco más claro?-Dije enseñándole las dos prendas

-La segunda me gusta más. Seguro que ha Jacob le gusta, pero seguro que le gustarías hasta llena de barro y con harapos.-Dijo riéndose

-¿Y por qué me tiene que interesar que a Jake le guste o no?-Dije intrigada

-¿Jake?

-Sí, es más corto como Nessie

-¿Piensas que no me ha dado cuenta que te gusta, y que tu a él también le gustas? Puede que tu padre no se haya dado cuenta porque ahora está en sus asuntos pero yo si me he dado cuenta.-Dije más o menos reprochándome

-Solos somos amigos, unos muy buenos amigos. Se ha sabido ganar mi confianza, mi amistad, mi afecto, mi cariño, mi…-Y al ver cómo me miraba Alala rectifiqué- mi afecto y cariño de amigos claro.

-Si claro, le creo niña Nessie-Dijo irónicamente.

-Me voy al comedor ¿Ya está el desayuno?-Dije cambiando de tema

-Casi, hoy le tocaba a Alice y a Rosalie pero se quedó dormida y de lo dormida que estaba quemó varios huevos y como Alice estaba ocupada haciendo otras cosas de la comida no se percató de que se le quemaban los huevos a Rosalie-Dijo lamentándose- Niña Nessie, discúlpela vino a las tantas porqué no podía dormir y se fue al jardín y viendo como las estrellas se iban yendo debido a que estaba amaneciendo se quedó dormida, ya sabes cómo es ella. Y se despertó demasiado tarde.-Dijo justificando la gran mentira que seguramente Rosalie se inventó porqué no le habrán dado permiso para salir.

-Esme, nanita querida, tú que eres tan bondadosa e inteligente ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que porque Alice no se percató se le quemaron los huevos a Rosalie? Por favor no intentes acusar indirectamente a Alice de algo que no es su culpa. ¿Y qué es eso que se quedó dormida viendo como las estrellas desaparecían? Eso solo es una mentira y bien grande.

-Si tienes razón es que me lo dijo con tanta convicción y como traía puesta su manta, el pelo alborotado y con la ropa de dormir pensé que día la verdad.-Dijo más para si misma que para mí

-Lo ves, además seguro que estaba mirando las estrellas ¡Pero las estrellas que hacían los fuegos artificiales! Porqué anoche salió con Jake a ver los fuegos artificiales.-Dije enfadada

-Pero si le dije que no podía salir, que estaba castigada por romperte tu blusa fav…-Alala inmediatamente se tapó la boca con las manos

-¡Qué Rosalie hizo qué!-Fui a mi armario y en efecto no estaba

- Niña Nessie por favor cálmese.-Dijo intentando calmarme cosa que consiguió

-Pero era mi blusa favorita, seguro que lo hizo a propósito. Papá me la compró cuando fue a la civilización, antes me iba un poco grande pero ahora me iba perfecta, tan solo me la puse dos veces.-Dije suspirando

-Lo sé aún me acuerdo que cuando tu padre te la dio te gustó mucho pero que te quedaba un poco grande.-Dijo haciéndome recordar- Mejor será que te calmes y vayas a desayunar seguro que ahora ya estará el desayuno.

Y dicho eso me despedí de Esme y fui directa al comedor hay estaban papá, Jasper, Jake y Rosalie sirviéndole el desayuno muy sonrientemente a Jake. Me senté y le dije a Rosalie que se podía retirar. Cuando acabamos todos Rosalie llegó y se llevó los platos tan amontonados que tambaleaban.

-Rosalie, escúchame bien. Como se te caiga un solo plato, con tan solo uno, darás de comer a los caballos salvajes del prado Guatepiki y a los pumas, te haré cazar y pescar sin armas o te haré pescar y en la noche y haré que tú misma vuelvas a fabricar cada unos de los platos que rompas con tus propias manos.-Dije de amenaza con la cara enfadada y seria supongo que quien me estuviera viendo le daría miedo

-S-si s-se-ñorita Resnesmee.-Dijo tartamudeando y diciendo mi nombre muy rápido y yéndose a la cocina.

-Renesmee, hija ¿Que ha sido eso?- Me preguntó serio y algo enfadado papá

-Padre lamento que haya tenido que escuchar y presenciar mi frialdad pero ayer mandé a que me llevarán la cena a mis aposentos y Rosalie se ofreció a llevármelo y estuve esperando como una hora y no apareció, me dormí sin comer y ahora en el desayuno ha quemado varios huevos por estar dormida debido a que ayer salió no se sabe dónde y le mintió a Esme diciéndole una excusa y regresó a las tantas. Y Esme me dijo que le había prohibido salir debido a algo que hizo que no debió hacer.-Dije seria y aun un poco enfadada.

-Ya hablaré con ella después. Ahora me retiro tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós y disfrutad del desayuno.- Se fue serio y creo que enfadado supongo que le contagié mi humor aunque papá siempre está serio.

Comentarios... (MINIMO 4 PARA COLGAR OTRO CAPITULO)


	11. capitulo 9 Parte 2: Rosalie, como no

La historia es completamente mía los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer y tal vez ponga alguno mío.

Actualizo mínimamente cada viernes pero como no sé si os gusta **actualizaré según los comentarios**

* * *

Capitulo 9.2. Rosalie, como no

POV Nessie

- …-Silbó Jasper-Creo que alguien está muy enfadada- Cuando dijo eso yo le miré con cara de: enserio solo lo crees? No es obvio?

-Pufff Nessie que… Situación. Se nota que estás enfadada por algo que te ha hecho no por lo que has dicho.-Me dijo Jake jugando con la manzana de la cesta y finalmente volviéndola a dejar en su lugar.

- En pelea de chicas más vale no meterse si no acabas peor que cuando entraste.- Dijo Jasper jugando con sus dedos

-¿Tampoco ha sido para tanto no?- Pregunté muy arrepentida por lo que dije. A lo cual los dos me miraron con cara de si ha sido para tanto

- No te preocupes, yo ya voy hablar con Rosalie haber como se encuentra.-Dijo Jake levantándose

Jake hizo lo prometido se marchó dejándome sola con Jasper.

-¿Dios mío, pero que he hecho? Para una vez que me enfado.-Dije dándome pequeños golpes con la mesa

-Pues mira le has reñido de una manera… Y si menuda manera de enfadarse has explotado.-Dijo Jasper girando su silla para poder mirarme mejor

-Oh gracias Jasper así me ayudas mucho sabes.-Dije irónicamente

-Jajaja, de nada. Anda vamos.-Él se levantó y me dio la mano para que yo también me levantara.

-¿A dónde?-

- Dónde tú quieras.-Dijo sonriéndome

Dicho eso nos dirigimos debajo de mi balcón para que así me dé un poco el aire. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar

-¿En serio no crees que soy una persona horrible por haberle dicho todo eso a Rosalie?-Dije cabizbaja

-Te pasaste pero tampoco es para tanto, digo es verdad que dijiste cosas un tanto escalofriantes pero solo eran producto de tu enfado- Me volvió a consolar Jasper

-Gracias, tu sí que sabes cómo consolar.-Le agradecí y puse mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Por qué has elegido este lugar para descansar? hay otros lugares más bonitos según tú me has dicho-Me preguntó mirando al horizonte

-Sí hay lugares más bonitos, pero este me trae recuerdos… me trae recuerdos de mi madre. A veces cuando hace aire siento como si la brisa me hablara, como si mi madre fuera la que me hablara- Respondí mirando también al horizonte

Nos quedamos un rato callados y nos acostamos en la hierba sin decir nada, cerré los ojos y noté como se iba así que decidí irme a la biblioteca.

-Oh, lo lamento padre no pensé que estaría aquí. Si le molesto me voy.-Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-No, hija no te marches tenemos que hablar sobre tu comportamiento con Rosalie.-Asentí y me coloqué al lado suyo

-Haber como empiezo-suspiró- Cuando llegó Rosalie te llevabas bien con ella. Alice, Rosalie y tu se hicieron muy buenas amigas ella tenía 14 años y tú 12, justamente llegó cuando se había ido Alec con su padre. Me acuerdo que tiempo después de que llegara Alec ustedes dos se comenzaron a tratar mal. Rosalie hacía tus cosas mal a propósito como romperte tu arco, tus flechas, tu ropa y otras cosas más y tu le hacías también cosas a ella como dejar tu habitación echa un desastre, tirar la comida por todas partes o ensuciar con tierra tu ropa. Y ahora que ya eres más mayor la amenazas con dar de comer a los pumas y a los caballos salvajes. No sé que habrá pasado con ustedes pero será mejor que como una señorita dejes tus modales en el principal punto de atención y tus groserías en algún lugar dónde nadie lo vea.-Dijo serio papá

-Sí padre-Asentí

-Rosalie es una muchacha joven y hermosa no dudo que encuentre marido pronto pero mientras tanto está bajo mi protección como se lo prometí a sus padres. Bien sabes que ella no tiene padres, que ellos murieron en una guerra que hubo hace años y que no tiene a nadie más en el mundo así que no seas tan cruel con ella-Dijo papá

-Sí padre, intentaré no ser tan cruel con ella-Dije resignándome

-Hija, eres lo más valioso que tengo, siento que ya no eres mi pequeña niña que lloraba cada vez que se caía, sé que ya no eres una niña, eres una mujercita.-Me dijo papá acariciándome la mejilla y quitándome la lagrima que me caía sin remedio.

-Me encantaría que tu madre esté aquí para hablar de estos temas de mujeres pero no está. Sé que Esme te trata como a una hija y habla contigo sobre esos temas-Me dijo yéndose.

Papá me dejó sola en esa inmensa biblioteca donde rompí a llorar no sé si será por lo que me ha dicho de lo rápido que he crecido, porqué me ha hecho recordar a mamá. Lo que sí que sé es que me dejo con la intriga al referirse a esos temas de mujeres ¿Papá sabrá que me gusta Jacob?

Comentarios…

**Si hay actualizo si no hay no actualizaré **porque si no, no sabré si os gusta


	12. capitulo 10 Juego de niños

La historia es completamente mía los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer y tal vez ponga alguno mío.

Actualizo mínimamente cada viernes. pero como no se si os gusta o no pues actualizaré cada minimo 4 comentarios.

He tardado en actualizar por los examenes y como vi algunos comentarios pues decidi publicar

* * *

capitulo 10. Juego de niños

Pov Nessie

Estaba en mi habitación, no tenía hambre ayer solo cené y fue porqué papá me puso mala cara porque si no ni habría cenado. Y hoy otra vez me fui sin comer, tanto pensar en sentimientos me deja sin espacio para comer. Tengo que resolver rápido ese problema o acabaré muriéndome de hambre, vale ya exageré.

-Nessie, vienes a darte un baño al río.

-Pero aún no es época de bañarse aunque extrañamente por esta zona siempre suele hacer calor o temperatura tibia.

-Si lo que tu digas Nessie, además tu misma has dicho que hace calor, además el rio siempre está perfecto para bañarse. ¿Te acuerdas cuando era "invierno" y yo te tiré y después tú me convenciste para meterme porque el agua estaba perfecta?

-Si como para olvidarme teníamos 13 años y papá nos regañó por llegar mojadas y de hecho que habíamos estado como una hora al sol para secarnos-Recordé

-Bueno ya basta de hablar, iremos al rio.

Me cogió del brazo y fuimos al rio. Por el camino fui oliendo las dulces flores y oyendo a los pájaros cantar. Cuando llegamos pude admirar el rio con su cascada donde había flores acuáticas y rocas haciendo espacios perfectos para esconderse como hacía de niña y su fantástico Arco iris.

-Venga metámonos-Dijo quitándose los zapatos

-Tú solo has dicho venir no bañarse.- Seguidamente me tiró unos de sus zapatos- Oye que te pasa

-No me atraparás- Y se fue corriendo descalza, un zapato lo tenía yo y el otro lo llevaba en su mano el cual me lo tiró

-Ya basta de tirarme zapatos-Me quejé

-Es que eres muy lenta y así te ánimo para que corras más rápido- Dijo mientras corría aun más rápido, se acercaba una curva así que ella tendría que aminorar el paso. A continuación le tiré un zapato pero cayó en la bajada igualmente escuché a alguien quejarse y otra reírse

-Auch! ¿Pero des de cuando los zapatos vuelan?-_Vale, esa no era la voz de Alice era otra persona_

-¿Jake?-A continuación salió de la bajada acariciándose la cabeza junto con Jasper riéndose.

-¿Has sido tú la que me ha tirado el zapato?

-Sí, sí, ha sido Nessie. Es que me quería dar a mi pero su puntería ha fallado y te ha dado-¿_Pero de donde ha aparecido Alice si la vi alejarse?_- Además lleva el otro zapato en la mano-

-Muy buena Renesmee-Dijo Jasper aún riéndose

-Sí que tienes muy buena puntería, sí.-Dijo Jake. Seguidamente fuimos a una sobresaliente donde el agua estaba a unos dos metros de profundidad.

-Lo siento ¿Por cierto que hacíais aquí?-Pregunté

-Pues Jacob se acordó de ti- Jake le miró con cara asesina. _Espera Jake se acordó de mí ¡bien!._- Digo nos acordamos de cuando nos enseñaste el poblado y decidimos venir aquí-Se corrigió rápidamente Jasper

-¿Os gusta el lugar? Es relajante, cómodo y luminoso ¿Porqué no nos metemos?- Preguntó Alice

-¿No estará fría el agua?-Preguntó Jake

-Tranquilo, Nessie sabe perfectamente cómo está el agua-Dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

-¿Yo que voy a saber cómo está el agua?- Alice se acercó más a mí con una sonrisa diabólica y me tiró al agua. El agua estaba prefecta y como yo decía unos dos metros creo que máximo dos y medio el agua estaba cristalina y había peces pero me comenzaba a faltar el oxígeno así que subí.

-¿A que el agua está perfecta?-Dijo Alice con una sonrisa Inocente

-¿Estás bien no te has hecho daño?- Se preocupó Jake_, oh que tierno se preocupa por mí_.

-Haber cuantos dedos tengo-Me dijo Jasper

-Jasper me han tirado al agua no dado un golpe.- Dije riéndome- Además no es la primera vez que me lo hacen-Miré a Alice

-Pero a que está bien el agua.-Le dirigí una mirada asesina- Vale, vale ya me callo.

-Bien ¿Alguien me puede ayudar a subir?

-Yo te ayudaría pero ¿y si me caigo?-Dijo Alice

-Tranquila esto es como si fuera la orilla del rio sino que aquí hay como dos metros y medio de profundidad directos no va descendiendo.-Respondí- No seas mala.

-Vale, pero que conste que…-Y la agarre de la mano y la hice caer- Ja! Ya somos dos ¿Y ahora, Alice, el agua está bien?

-Si perfecta, si no fuera porque me ahogaría me dormiría.-Dijo flotando en el agua tan cómodamente_ ¡Esto era una venganza no un baño de relax !_

-Va chicas os ayudamos a salir- Los dos se agacharon para darnos la mano pero también lo hicimos caer.

-Decirme los tres cuantos dedos veis aquí-Señalé mi mano

-Que bromista- Entrecerró los ojos Jasper

Después de un rato riéndonos propuse que saliéramos del agua porque no llevábamos la ropa adecuada pero los tres se negaron, según ellos era divertido. Pero divertido ¿el qué? Empaparse toda la ropa?

- ¿Y si jugamos al escondite?-Preguntó ilusionada Alice

-Eso es un juego de niños además no hay mucho lugar donde esconderse-Dijo Jacob

-Bien para que lo conozcas mejor, tú vas a ser quien cuenta, serán tres minutos.-Dijo Alice y todos nos fuimos a esconder

Yo ya sabía dónde esconderme, siempre me escondía ahí, cuando jugaba con Vera nunca me encontraba y por aburrimiento acababa saliendo. Jake había dejado de contar hace 6 minutos y ya solo quedaba yo por encontrar. No me encontraría.

-Buh, te encontré-Me dijo Jake ¿Cómo podría haberme encontrado?

-Me tienes que tocar y estas a dos metros.-Seguí nadando pero se acercaba muy rápido yo le tiraba agua pero eso no le detenía hasta que me acorralo contra una roca.

-Pillada-Me toco el brazo- y acorralada- Se me acercó más y más hasta que Alice nos interrumpió

-Tenemos que volver ya-Se rió, _que oportuna_. Me sumergí y nadé hasta la orilla más cercana.

Nos pusimos todos en una roca que le daba el Sol. No nos secamos nada.

-Alice, sabes bien que no nos secaremos.- Solo la miraba a ella porqué aun tenía un poco de vergüenza por lo ocurrido en el rio, además Jake y yo estábamos en el medio.- Iré a casa sin que nadie me vea y os llevó ropa seca mientras vosotros estáis abajo en mi balcón.

Y así lo hice fui corriendo, a mi habitación pero como no, en los momentos que voy con prisa me encontré con Alec.

-¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa y tan mojada? Estas mojando todo el suelo- Se quejó Alec- Tranquila tu padre no está, haber si dejas de hacer cosas que no deberías.

-Oh gracias Alec te lo agradezco mucho-Sonreí y le abrasé muy fuerte- Creo que te he ahorrado una ducha- Le dejé la parte de delante mojada

Cuando al fin llegué a mi habitación me cambié y busqué ropa y se las tiré por la ventana.

-¿Pero porqué no podemos entrar por la entrada principal?-Preguntó Jasper

-Porque mi padre se puede dar cuenta y volver a castigarme como cuando tenía 13 años y no quieras saber el castigo que nos puso a mí y a Alice.

Se quedó callado después se subió encima de Jake para subirse a mi balcón como al lado había un árbol le resultó más fácil entrar.

-Vamos Vera te ayudo- Le tendió la mano Jake

-No te preocupes he subido y bajado miles de veces por este árbol por razones parecidas ¿Verdad Nessie?-Dijo Alice. _Claro ahora se hace la inocente._

-Pero bien que tú no te negabas o impedías venir

Después de que todos subieran se fueron cada uno a su habitación. Por suerte hoy papá no cenaría con nosotros así que por eso que a estas horas del mediodía casi la tarde no estaba con nosotras. Estaba en no sé qué lugar y volvería al amanecer, así que desayunaríamos todos juntos. Lo malo es que tendría que ver otra vez a Jake y ni sé con qué cara lo miraría porque lo de la biblioteca son señales, pero tampoco me ha dicho nada. En fin hoy ha sido un buen día.

COMENTARIOS...


	13. capitulo 11 intentos de explicaciones

La historia es completamente mía los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer y tal vez ponga alguno mío.

La cursiva son pensamientos, susurros, conversaciones lejanas...

Actualizo dependiendo de los comentarios o mínimamente cada viernes.

* * *

Capitulo 11: ¿Y se te ocurre ahora darme explicaciones?

Pov Nessie

_Especial, especial, especial, especial, muy especial ! Jake me ha dicho que soy especial!_

-¿Renesmee me estás escuchando?- Preguntó papá. _Pues claro que no, estoy en el mundo de Jake. Me gustas, no me gustas ¿es que y si yo a ti no te gusto? No, no me gustas solo es amor hacia un amigo. Ya claro amigo. _Dijo una vocecita dentro mío.

-Renesmee, estas castigada.- Dijo papa serio

-Eh ¡¿no pero que he hecho?!

-Nada era para ver si reaccionabas de tu trance y porqué es de mala educación jugar con la comido con invitados- dijo señalando a Jasper y Jake los cuales se rieron casi disimuladamente.

-Lo siento- Reí-

- No has comido nada.-Señaló mi plato. La verdad es que tenía toda la comida igual de lleno que cuando me sirvieron aunque algo revuelto.

-Que malo eres padre.

-No soy malo solo intento que te despiertes y que comas, si no comes podrías enfermar.

-Si padre, pero lamento decirle que no tengo hambre ¿Me podría retirar?

-Sí claro hija te puedes retirar.-Dicho eso me levanté.

Me fui a un lugar agradable y espacioso, con flores y colores, con paredes de piedra revestidas con pieles muy finas haciendo que este a una temperatura agradable para estas fechas, Marzo, y tintadas de color lavanda, morada, rosa y fucsia todo en una mescla. A la izquierda de la puerta había una estantería llena de libros, a la derecha un armario grande y otro medio grande, a su lado una pequeña mesa con cajitas decoradas con flores y bisutería. En la parte del medio un poco a la derecha el balcón y a la izquierda una gran cama. Como me encanta mi habitación, es sencilla pero a la vez decorativa, aunque todos me dicen que no es sencilla si no toda una habitación de la realeza, aunque claro hay detalles como cuadros pintados por mí o que algunas partes de la habitación tienen secciones hechas de oro y piedras preciosas. Vale eso no es tan sencillo pero yo igual lo veo sencillo a mi manera.

-Haber Jake es divertido, guapo, buena persona, aventurero y… no puedo ser algo más que su amiga porqué seguro que me ve como… una niña. Si le digo lo que siento puede que no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra y yo no quiero que pase eso. Pero él en la biblioteca casi me besa y eso es… algo ¿No? Dejaré que el tome el primer paso eso será mejor, supongo.

-Toc, toc ¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó Alice

-Claro

-¿Tan mal cocino que ni quieres comer? No he puesto veneno ni nada.-Dijo acostándose en la cama junto conmigo

- Si cocinas horriblemente la última vez casi me desmayo- Dije poniéndome la mano en el corazón exagerando.

-No en serio ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Nada que me va a pasar?

-Pues te explico, una chica de tu edad era muy alegre y se lo contaba todo a su mejor amiga hasta sus pensamientos. Un día llegaron dos viajeros de un lugar lejano y extraño, a la chica le comenzó a gustar uno de los chicos, pero ella creía que su mejor amiga no se había enterado de lo que le pasaba pero por lo contrario se había enterado de todo, su mejor amiga estaba contenta por lo que le había pasado pero un poco enfada porqué no le contaba nada de lo sucedido con el chico.-Contó Alice, esa historia me es muy familiar

- Lo siento es que no sé ni yo misma lo que siento, bueno si sé solo es que me he encariñado mucho con Jake es un gran amigo-_Ya claro gran amigo_ dijo una vocecita dentro mío.

-¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que eso es tu historia? Yo no he dicho nada que te gustara Jake.- Rió y se cruzó de brazos sentándose al igual que yo

-Ya- entrecerré los ojos- Alice solo es mi amigo.

-Bueno no vine a discutir sobre si te gusta como amigo o algo más, vine para decirte que Alec tiene algo importante que decirte.

-¿Y por qué no ha venido él si es tan importante?

-Yo no lo sé solo me ha dicho que te avisara

-Genial- Dije con nada de entusiasmo- Dile que puede venir.

-Al fin lleváis como una hora hablando, necesito decirte algo importante que me ha mandado a decir el señor Cullen, en privado- Dijo mirando a Vera

-Ya me voy hermanito, yo también te quiero y valoro mucho que solo sea tu recadera.-Se despidió dando besos en el aire y dramatizando mucho la voz._ Siempre tan dramática_

-¿Bueno que es lo que me tenias que decir de mi padre?

-Nada era solo para poder hablar a solas contigo, sin que nadie sospeche.

-Y sobre que tenemos que hablar yo que sepa no tenemos nada en común a parte de Alice. ¿Ahora no me vendrás con el cuento de que soy una mala influencia verdad?

-No, aunque, reconozco que la engañas con facilidad

-Yo no la engaño solo le digo que si se lo quiere pasar bien y ella acepta

-Claro, a lo que iba. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo nuestro-

-¿Qué nuestro?

-Pues lo que teníamos hace unos años

-¿Y se te ocurre ahora intentar darme explicaciones?

-Yo…

-No que ni te acordabas, además tranquilo ya te olvidé hace años.-Le di palmadas en el brazo

-¿Me dejas hablar?

-No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo. Así que me marcho.

-Pero…

-Pero nada yo me voy Alec, algún día que tenga tiempo ya hablaremos.-Lo que me faltaba después de tantos años al fin se digna a darme una explicación ¿Pero porqué después de tantos años? ¿Qué querrá? Además ahora tengo otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar.- Por cierto, cuando salgas de mi habitación cierra la puerta-En cuanto le dije eso me marché

Comentarios...


	14. capitulo 12 un dia casi tranquilo

La historia es completamente mía los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer y tal vez ponga alguno mío.

Actualizo mínimamente cada viernes.

* * *

Capitulo 12. Un día casi tranquilo, solo casi

POV Nessie

Desde mi balcón puedo observar un día tranquilo, sereno y buen tiempo. Oigo como los pájaros cantan como el aire habla a través de las pequeñas brisas, observo las ágiles enredaderas que suben por los cimientos de mi balcón del cual salen flores de varios colores y olores, unas dulces y empalagosas y otras dulces y a la vez algo suaves tan suaves que te podrías estar todo el día oliéndola sin que se te haga empalagoso.

Me ducho en mi tan exclusiva bañera, situada en una habitación continua a la derecha de mi puerta, algo oculto, pero como dijo papá: ¿para que tiene que saber alguien tu lugar más privado? Exacto ¿Para que? Solo sabemos de la existencia de este baño mi nana y papá. Según él los mejores secretos se guardan en los lugares más inesperados. Y este es mi secreto un lugar donde nadie me puede molestar porque no saben que existe, varias veces me he quedado dormida leyendo un libro mientras escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros, con la relajante agua ¿Quién no lo haría?

Desde aquí puedo ver por unos agujeros estratégicamente colocados para que solo se pueda ver de interior a exterior, comprobado por mí para que ningún intruso vea lo que no tiene que ver. Esta habitación es muy luminosa hecha de materiales desconocidos, fríos, luminosos, brillantes y hermosos, haciéndolo parecer un lugar de dioses. En el extremo donde coloco mis pies sale una gran chorro de agua caliente que quien sabe como a podido llegar aquí, puede que provenga de alguna agua conectada con algún tipo de calor natural. Quién sabe, tampoco le doy importancia, es mi pequeño paraíso y solo me quiero relajar. Me ducho para así levantarme de mi reciente sueño.

Ya es la hora de desayunar, para mi suerte o mi mala suerte Jake no me ha dicho nada ni siquiera me ha mirado, claro después del casi beso ¿porqué siempre nos interrumpen? Los cuatro nos reunimos, charlamos y comimos un sabroso desayuno. Miel, leche, zumos, frutas, pan, cereales, mermeladas, huevos, bizcocho, todo eso y hasta creo que más extendido en una gran mesa pero solo repartido por nuestra zona al ser tan escasa la gente que participa en este mini banquete.

La tarde la pasé sola, no me importa, estoy acompañada por los cantares de los pájaros, la brisa y las flores junto con uno de mis libros favoritos.

A la hora de comida y de la cena todo transcurrió igual que en el desayuno, mucha comida para escasa gente, pero siempre fue así.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, me dirigía a mi habitación para cambiarme, ducharme el cuerpo y dormir. Iba recitando la canción de Luna Brillante, aunque era una poesía inventada por mamá, yo le había puesto el ritmo ya que solía recitármela mi nana. Dice que era su poema favorito, porqué lo había compuesto mamá, así que el mío también. El día había transcurrido tranquilo sin preocupaciones ni molestias.

_Luna en el cielo_

_Que nos miras des del hielo_

_Luna en el cielo _

_Que te miro des del fuego_

_Mi Luna es la que siempre brilla _

_Aunque no deba o pueda_

_Mi Luna es Luna Brillante_

_Mi Luna eres tú_

_Mi dulce amante_

Recité una y otra vez la poesía no entendía mucho su significado pero supongo que habla de un amor prohibido.

_-Luna en el cielo, que nos miras des del…__**-**_Alguien me tapó la boca y me tenían inmovilizada, no podía ni gritar, ni hablar, daba patadas y arañazos pero nada. Hasta que me cansé y me percaté que lo peor que mi padre pensó que me pasaría me está pasando, me están secuestrando. Pero acaso no hay guardias ¿en que clase de lio se habrá metido papá para que me secuestren?

El secuestrador me estaba llevando a una zona que se me hacia familiar pero lo suficiente lejos para que nadie ni nada me oyese.

-Ya deja de gritar y patalear, soy yo-Me dijo el secuestrador

-Que quieres de mí-Le pregunté temblorosa-

-Solo quiero hablar- Y seguidamente no sé de donde, sacó una antorcha muy luminosa- Soy yo, Alec, ¿No me reconoces?

-¿¡Alec!? ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¿Por qué me sacas a rastras y a escondidas del templo? ¿Ya es de noche lo sabías?

-Porque era la única manera de que me escucharas-Dijo tan tranquilamente

-¿Y no podrías haber pedido un por favor?

-Llevo tres días des de que te dije que teníamos que hablar y siempre me ignoras o te escapas

-Eso es por el simple hecho que no quiero hablar contigo

-Pues ahora vamos hablar

-No, tengo sueño- Me acosté en el prado pero enseguida note como alguien se acostaba junto a mí demasiado cerca y me rodeaba la cintura-

-_Pues entonces podemos dormir juntos_-Me susurró en la oreja

-¡Vale, vale! ya estoy despierta, hablemos- Él sabía que sería capaz de dormir ahí fuera varias veces lo hice, aunque a escondidas, y todas fueron con él, maldito chico que sacaba mi lado más rebelde. Aunque si él no me hubiera pervertido con sus palabas de amor seguramente hubiera seguido siendo tan inocente como lo era. Lo bueno es que después de la ruptura no era tan tonta como lo era, me comenzó a gustar el riesgo.

-¿Tanto te costaba reconocer que te morías por hablar con migo?-Me sonrió

-Pero si fuiste tú el que… Sabes sé como dejar a una persona o mejor dicho un hombre inmovilizado el tiempo suficiente como para matarlo o huir o las dos cosas

-Vale, tranquila.

-Mejor dime lo que tenias que decirme así me podré ir a dormir antes-Me senté

-Bien. Como comienzo…

-Has tenido varios años, ya tendrías que saber perfectamente lo que me quieres decir.

-No me interrumpas, por favor. Haber tú tenías 14 años y yo casi 18 bueno 18. Tú eras una niña todavía y yo ya no lo era

-Vale ¿me vas a decir que me engañaste con la *_naketla_ de Rosalie solo porque ella ya no era una niña y yo sí? Yo que sepa a una niña no se le hace lo que tú me hacías.

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando dices esas palabras? Y yo no te hacía nada indecente, era muy respetuoso

-Claro eras tan respetuoso que mientras yo me cambiaba de ropa tú entrabas tan tranquilamente

-Solo fue una vez, fue sin querer, llevabas ropa puesta y te estabas poniendo más ropa.- _Bueno tal vez_

-¿Y esa veces que dormías conmigo aquí mismo en este prado y amanecíamos muy juntitos?

-Eras tú la que se empeñaba en no dormir en tu habitación para ver mejor las estrellas y para que no estuvieras sola yo te acompañaba y como mientras dormías tenias frío te abrazaba.-_ Pero tampoco es que te quejabas mucho_

-¿Y esa vez que estábamos en el rio nadando tranquilamente y acabaste muy agarrado a mí y besándome hasta dejarme casi sin respiración?

-¡Ese sí que no era yo!

-Lo siento ese me equivoqué de persona, pero estás reconociendo que el resto que he dicho si era verdad.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué chico te iba haciendo eso?!

-Ninguno- reí- me teníais muy vigilada. Me lo he inventado, era para que confesaras.

Seguimos hablando de cosas que no tenían que ver nada con lo que íbamos hablar hasta que al final nos tumbamos y nos dormimos como lo hacíamos antes, contando y mirando las estrellas.

*naketla: es un insulto digamos seria como decir buscona en el idioma maya es una palabra inventada por mí


	15. capitulo 13 no eres nadie

La historia es completamente mía los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer y tal vez ponga alguno mío.

Actualizo mínimamente cada viernes

* * *

Capitulo 13. No eres nadie pero las palabras duelen

POV Nessie

-Niña, niña, niña. Despierte ya, es la hora de levantarse.-Me meció un poco Esme para que me despertase.

¿Pero que hago en mi cama, si me había quedado dormida en el prado? Ah! Ya sé, seguro que me trajo Alec.

Me levanté de la cama hice mis estiramientos matutinos, como siempre, pero estaba vez al estirar los brazos me dolieron un poco los hombros.

-¡Ay! , mis hombros- A lo cual me hice un leve masaje para calmar el dolor. Maldito Alec seguro que me duelen debido a la pequeña lucha que tuve para escaparme de mi supuesto "secuestrador".

-Mi niña ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele?- A continuación mi nana se puso detrás de mí y me hizo un masaje en los hombros, después de unos minutos de relajante masaje, ya estaba aliviada.

-¡Oh! Gracias nana, no sabes lo bien que me has dejado.-

-No es nada mi niña-Me sonrió i me acarició la mejilla- Es mi deber ¿Pero que has hecho para que te dolieran los hombros?

-Mmm-¿Como le cuento que es por la culpa del salvaje de su hijo?- Puse cara pensativa.

-Bien, desisto de mi idea si no me lo quieres contar, pues es tu decisión.- Me dijo con un tono diciendo: "pero aquí estoy por si te arrepientes"

-Me voy a dar una ducha.- Dije para cambiar de tema lo cual funciono.

Me duché tranquilamente en mi queridísimo y relajante baño y salí después de unos quince minutos. Me vestí rápido y me fui al balcón, al cual siempre le daba el sol, para así secarme antes el pelo. Después de cómo veinte minutos en el sol y escurriéndome el pelo con la toalla al fin se me secó el pelo, lo cepillé y salí de mi habitación.

Esta vez desayunamos solo papá y yo porque James y Ethan se habían ido de expedición hacia el amanecer y no volverían hasta el anochecer.

Fui a la Sala de Tronos donde conocí por primera vez a Jake y Jasper. Al entrar estaba vacío, suele haber gente cuando papá recibe a alguien o algo por el estilo. Me quedé mirando durante un tiempo las armaduras de los guerreros metálicos, observando la luna i el ojo en llamas de bronce que formaban nuestro símbolo, también el mismo símbolo se podía observar en nuestro escudo y en algunas partes de la armadura como en la lanza de dos metros.

Quise observar mejor el símbolo, así que, como estaba en forma de collar me puse de puntillas y me lo acercaba más i más hasta que el muñeco se cayó encima de mí pero pude evitar el accidente porque tuve buenos reflejos y lo empuje hacia atrás con los brazos lo cual causó que me volvieran a doler los hombros pero mucho peor ya que esos muñecos pesaban demasiado.

-¡Ay, ay!

-Niña tonta ¿Acaso no sabes poner en su lugar a un simple guerrero metálico?-Por una vez en mi vida me alegro ver a Alec

-¡Ya deja de quejarte y ayúdame!-Me dolían bastante los hombros era como si me estuvieran apretando de manera brusca.

-Ya está niña tonta-Dijo Alec burlándose de mí y a la vez quitándome de encima el guerrero

-Primero no soy ninguna niña y segundo no soy tonta.- Dije dándome masajes en los hombros

-Sé que no eres tonta porqué si no ayer por la noche no me hubieras persuadido tan convincentemente que ni me di cuenta del cambio de tema.-Se cruzó de brazos- Pero en algunos aspectos sigues siendo una niña como ahora mismo, que como no, tú y torpeza casi destrozan la Sala de Tronos.- Ahora hizo una sonrisa de burla

-¡Yo no he destrozado nada! ¡Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a caerse! –Dije señalando el muñeco

-No grites- Dijo en tono cansado y aburrido- Si se hubiera caído y se hubiera roto hubieran tenido que mandar a hacer otro a estilo artesano y hubieran tardado mucho en reconstruirlo ya que tienen centenares de años.

- Pero no se ha caído- Le interrumpí

- Y como estaría en reconstrucción tendrían que quitar otro de estos muñecotes para que así la repartición sea igual. Pero notaríamos que le faltan dos de estos muñecotes y se vería mal la Sala, concluyendo con tú- Me señaló- lo hubieras destrozado con tan solo tu torpeza

-¿Has acabado?- Dije con impaciencia después de su larga charla pero aún masajeándome los hombros –Para tu información esto me pertenece no tienes ningún derecho a darme sermones sobre nada. Aquí yo soy tú superior y tú el que obedece y calla.- Dije calmada pero enfadada, me tenía cansada con tantas recriminaciones por su parte.

- A mí el único que me dirige es el señor Fareteki no su hija caprichosa y torpe.-Ahora era él en enfadado. _Genial me he vuelta a pasar de la lengua_- Además no creo que pudieras dirigir tan grande imperio.

-Como te atreves a hablarme así- Iba a levantar la mano para darle una bofetada pero mi dolor regresó, él se dio cuenta y volvió con sus comentarios-

- Eres tan débil que con tan solo aguantar durante unos segundos este simple muñequito ya no tienes fuerzas- Vale ahora lo dice como si fuera pequeño, sabiendo que mide como mínimo 1,90 y que está sobre una piedra que le da unos 30 cm de altura de más, haciendo ver al muñeco como si mediera más de dos metros-

Salí de la Sala de Tronos y me dirigí al jardín. Sabiendo que me seguía le hablé:

-No es solo por eso. Ayer por tu intento de secuestro tuve que patalear, aruñar y hacer movimientos muy bruscos para intentar liberarme de ti y como consecuencia me duelen los hombros y para rematar he tenido que aguantar ese pesado guerrero metálico.-Le reproché ambos cambiamos de semblante y adoptamos posturas casi tranquilas

-Si me hubieras dejado hablar nada de eso pasaría.- Me paré por el matorral de rosas, asegurándome que nadie nos veía-

-¿Ahora tengo yo la culpa?- Él resopló

-Da igual. Gírate- Lo miré dubitativa- Hazme caso ¿Confías en mí?

-¿En serio quieres que te conteste?- Arqueó una ceja- Ya me giro

Al girarme noté como ponía sus manos en mis hombros y me daba un masaje. Me quedé quieta, me daba igual que me estuviera dando un masaje lo único que me importaba era quietarme el dolor de encima, lo cual al cabo de varios minutos después se me quitó. Moví mis brazos a todos lados para asegurarme que el dolor se había ido

-Si no te estás quieta el dolor volverá- Dijo frente a mí-

- Siento mi comportamiento no son maneras de hablar pero tú eres el que me provoca. Tu también deberías tener algo de respeto hacia mí, bien sabes que yo ocuparé el trono cuando mi padre ya no esté y que no te convendría tenerme enfadada.

- No creo que tuvieras el valor suficiente para echarme, nos conocemos desde niños.

- Sí, yo también acepto tus disculpas- Ignoré lo que me dijo-Ahora me marcho así que hasta algún día

-¿A dónde vas? Aún no hemos acabado de hablar- Me dijo cogiéndome del brazo

- A despejarme

-Tus amigos los forasteros no están y Seth tampoco está.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que voy con alguno de ellos?

- Déjame decirte que tengas cuidado con los forasteros, nunca son de fiar los desconocidos, sobretodo Jacob. Siempre aunque no lo notes te vigila de una manera rara

- Entiendo. Tú lo que estás es celoso- Reí

-No estoy celoso, solo te aviso. Además entre tú y yo no hay nada y tampoco siento nada por ti. Como tú bien has dicho algún día todo esto será tuyo y si cae en manos desdichadas podría ser el fin.

-No exageres solo tienes un ataque de celos.

-Te repito que no. Te voy a dejar las cosas claras: antes de que me vieras con Rosalie yo ya no sentía nada por ti. No sé si algún día sentí algo por ti o fue la cercanía. Y me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida con tal que no entorpezcas al resto.

- Nunca creí que fueras así, tan… indiferente y… frio- Hablé pausadamente- Te pedí al menos un poco de respeto ¿Y es así como me respondes?- Yo tampoco sentía nada por él pero su desprecio me dolió, lo conozco des de hace mucho y no pude evitar que sus palabras entraran en mi mente haciendo que lagrimeara.

- Es la única manera de que entiendas- Me volvió a contestar de manera indiferente

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!- Le comencé a pegar en el pecho sin mirarle porque mis lágrimas comenzaban a bajar- Yo te hablo bien y tú… tú me respondes así, no eres nadie para tratarme así. Ni siquiera mi padre me ha tratado o hablado de esa forma.- Continué pegándole hasta que me agarró de las muñecas y me hizo mirarle a la cara.

- ¡Ya basta, tranquilízate! ¿Si dices que no soy nadie por qué lloras?

- ¡No eres nadie pero las palabras duelen!

Y aquí finaliza el capitulo sé que es largo.

¿Que bipolares son este par verdad? Pero no penséis mal no hay amor ni nada de eso.

La historia es completamente mía los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer y tal vez ponga alguno mío.

Actualizo mínimamente cada viernes

Capitulo 13. No eres nadie pero las palabras duelen

POV Nessie

-Niña, niña, niña. Despierte ya, es la hora de levantarse.-Me meció un poco Esme para que me despertase.

¿Pero que hago en mi cama, si me había quedado dormida en el prado? Ah! Ya sé, seguro que me trajo Alec.

Me levanté de la cama hice mis estiramientos matutinos, como siempre, pero estaba vez al estirar los brazos me dolieron un poco los hombros.

-¡Ay! , mis hombros- A lo cual me hice un leve masaje para calmar el dolor. Maldito Alec seguro que me duelen debido a la pequeña lucha que tuve para escaparme de mi supuesto "secuestrador".

-Mi niña ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele?- A continuación mi nana se puso detrás de mí y me hizo un masaje en los hombros, después de unos minutos de relajante masaje, ya estaba aliviada.

-¡Oh! Gracias nana, no sabes lo bien que me has dejado.-

-No es nada mi niña-Me sonrió i me acarició la mejilla- Es mi deber ¿Pero que has hecho para que te dolieran los hombros?

-Mmm-¿Como le cuento que es por la culpa del salvaje de su hijo?- Puse cara pensativa.

-Bien, desisto de mi idea si no me lo quieres contar, pues es tu decisión.- Me dijo con un tono diciendo: "pero aquí estoy por si te arrepientes"

-Me voy a dar una ducha.- Dije para cambiar de tema lo cual funciono.

Me duché tranquilamente en mi queridísimo y relajante baño y salí después de unos quince minutos. Me vestí rápido y me fui al balcón, al cual siempre le daba el sol, para así secarme antes el pelo. Después de cómo veinte minutos en el sol y escurriéndome el pelo con la toalla al fin se me secó el pelo, lo cepillé y salí de mi habitación.

Esta vez desayunamos solo papá y yo porque James y Ethan se habían ido de expedición hacia el amanecer y no volverían hasta el anochecer.

Fui a la Sala de Tronos donde conocí por primera vez a Jake y Jasper. Al entrar estaba vacío, suele haber gente cuando papá recibe a alguien o algo por el estilo. Me quedé mirando durante un tiempo las armaduras de los guerreros metálicos, observando la luna i el ojo en llamas de bronce que formaban nuestro símbolo, también el mismo símbolo se podía observar en nuestro escudo y en algunas partes de la armadura como en la lanza de dos metros.

Quise observar mejor el símbolo, así que, como estaba en forma de collar me puse de puntillas y me lo acercaba más i más hasta que el muñeco se cayó encima de mí pero pude evitar el accidente porque tuve buenos reflejos y lo empuje hacia atrás con los brazos lo cual causó que me volvieran a doler los hombros pero mucho peor ya que esos muñecos pesaban demasiado.

-¡Ay, ay!

-Niña tonta ¿Acaso no sabes poner en su lugar a un simple guerrero metálico?-Por una vez en mi vida me alegro ver a Alec

-¡Ya deja de quejarte y ayúdame!-Me dolían bastante los hombros era como si me estuvieran apretando de manera brusca.

-Ya está niña tonta-Dijo Alec burlándose de mí y a la vez quitándome de encima el guerrero

-Primero no soy ninguna niña y segundo no soy tonta.- Dije dándome masajes en los hombros

-Sé que no eres tonta porqué si no ayer por la noche no me hubieras persuadido tan convincentemente que ni me di cuenta del cambio de tema.-Se cruzó de brazos- Pero en algunos aspectos sigues siendo una niña como ahora mismo, que como no, tú y torpeza casi destrozan la Sala de Tronos.- Ahora hizo una sonrisa de burla

-¡Yo no he destrozado nada! ¡Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a caerse! –Dije señalando el muñeco

-No grites- Dijo en tono cansado y aburrido- Si se hubiera caído y se hubiera roto hubieran tenido que mandar a hacer otro a estilo artesano y hubieran tardado mucho en reconstruirlo ya que tienen centenares de años.

- Pero no se ha caído- Le interrumpí

- Y como estaría en reconstrucción tendrían que quitar otro de estos muñecotes para que así la repartición sea igual. Pero notaríamos que le faltan dos de estos muñecotes y se vería mal la Sala, concluyendo con tú- Me señaló- lo hubieras destrozado con tan solo tu torpeza

-¿Has acabado?- Dije con impaciencia después de su larga charla pero aún masajeándome los hombros –Para tu información esto me pertenece no tienes ningún derecho a darme sermones sobre nada. Aquí yo soy tú superior y tú el que obedece y calla.- Dije calmada pero enfadada, me tenía cansada con tantas recriminaciones por su parte.

- A mí el único que me dirige es el señor Fareteki no su hija caprichosa y torpe.-Ahora era él en enfadado. _Genial me he vuelta a pasar de la lengua_- Además no creo que pudieras dirigir tan grande imperio.

-Como te atreves a hablarme así- Iba a levantar la mano para darle una bofetada pero mi dolor regresó, él se dio cuenta y volvió con sus comentarios-

- Eres tan débil que con tan solo aguantar durante unos segundos este simple muñequito ya no tienes fuerzas- Vale ahora lo dice como si fuera pequeño, sabiendo que mide como mínimo 1,90 y que está sobre una piedra que le da unos 30 cm de altura de más, haciendo ver al muñeco como si mediera más de dos metros-

Salí de la Sala de Tronos y me dirigí al jardín. Sabiendo que me seguía le hablé:

-No es solo por eso. Ayer por tu intento de secuestro tuve que patalear, aruñar y hacer movimientos muy bruscos para intentar liberarme de ti y como consecuencia me duelen los hombros y para rematar he tenido que aguantar ese pesado guerrero metálico.-Le reproché ambos cambiamos de semblante y adoptamos posturas casi tranquilas

-Si me hubieras dejado hablar nada de eso pasaría.- Me paré por el matorral de rosas, asegurándome que nadie nos veía-

-¿Ahora tengo yo la culpa?- Él resopló

-Da igual. Gírate- Lo miré dubitativa- Hazme caso ¿Confías en mí?

-¿En serio quieres que te conteste?- Arqueó una ceja- Ya me giro

Al girarme noté como ponía sus manos en mis hombros y me daba un masaje. Me quedé quieta, me daba igual que me estuviera dando un masaje lo único que me importaba era quietarme el dolor de encima, lo cual al cabo de varios minutos después se me quitó. Moví mis brazos a todos lados para asegurarme que el dolor se había ido

-Si no te estás quieta el dolor volverá- Dijo frente a mí-

- Siento mi comportamiento no son maneras de hablar pero tú eres el que me provoca. Tu también deberías tener algo de respeto hacia mí, bien sabes que yo ocuparé el trono cuando mi padre ya no esté y que no te convendría tenerme enfadada.

- No creo que tuvieras el valor suficiente para echarme, nos conocemos desde niños.

- Sí, yo también acepto tus disculpas- Ignoré lo que me dijo-Ahora me marcho así que hasta algún día

-¿A dónde vas? Aún no hemos acabado de hablar- Me dijo cogiéndome del brazo

- A despejarme

-Tus amigos los forasteros no están y Seth tampoco está.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que voy con alguno de ellos?

- Déjame decirte que tengas cuidado con los forasteros, nunca son de fiar los desconocidos, sobretodo Jacob. Siempre aunque no lo notes te vigila de una manera rara

- Entiendo. Tú lo que estás es celoso- Reí

-No estoy celoso, solo te aviso. Además entre tú y yo no hay nada y tampoco siento nada por ti. Como tú bien has dicho algún día todo esto será tuyo y si cae en manos desdichadas podría ser el fin.

-No exageres solo tienes un ataque de celos.

-Te repito que no. Te voy a dejar las cosas claras: antes de que me vieras con Rosalie yo ya no sentía nada por ti. No sé si algún día sentí algo por ti o fue la cercanía. Y me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida con tal que no entorpezcas al resto.

- Nunca creí que fueras así, tan… indiferente y… frio- Hablé pausadamente- Te pedí al menos un poco de respeto ¿Y es así como me respondes?- Yo tampoco sentía nada por él pero su desprecio me dolió, lo conozco des de hace mucho y no pude evitar que sus palabras entraran en mi mente haciendo que lagrimeara.

- Es la única manera de que entiendas- Me volvió a contestar de manera indiferente

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!- Le comencé a pegar en el pecho sin mirarle porque mis lágrimas comenzaban a bajar- Yo te hablo bien y tú… tú me respondes así, no eres nadie para tratarme así. Ni siquiera mi padre me ha tratado o hablado de esa forma.- Continué pegándole hasta que me agarró de las muñecas y me hizo mirarle a la cara.

- ¡Ya basta, tranquilízate! ¿Si dices que no soy nadie por qué lloras?

- ¡No eres nadie pero las palabras duelen!

* * *

¿Que bipolares son este par verdad? Pero no penséis mal no hay amor ni nada de eso.


	16. capitulo 14 el jardín

La historia es completamente mía los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer y tal vez ponga alguno mío.

Actualizo mínimamente cada viernes.

* * *

Capitulo 14. El jardín: un bonito lugar para pasear pero no para discutir

POV Nessie

- ! No eres nadie pero las palabras duelen! Vale, bien eres alguien, eres tú y por la simple razón de ser tú me pongo mal ¿Vale? Tengo sentimientos y tú no me aprecias de ninguna manera ni me respetas. No lo entiendes por mucho que ya no te hable o intente alejarte siempre fuiste una parte importante de mi vida y eso aunque quiera cambiarlo no es posible.

- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que todavía te afecta las cosas que yo diga o piense de ti? No hay ni un solo momento que no me dé cuenta del efecto que causo en ti no de la misma manera de antes pero si causo efecto.

-¡Si estas insinuando que me gustas es mentira!

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso, haber niña tonta te habló de esa manera porque es la única manera que te alejes de mí, es lo mejor para ti.-Dijo Alec calmadamente, para no parecer una histérica yo también moderé mi volumen.

-Oh, claro. Como no lo había pensado antes, no tienes nada mejor que hacer y te preocupas de mi bienestar, que generoso.-Dije como mucha ironía.

Tras un largo silencio Alec suspiró con pesadez y volvió a hablar.

-Tu padre creo que nos descubrió porque habló sobre el tema de que yo estaba a su servicio y mi deber era protegerte y procurar que no te pasara nada, que nadie ni nada te hicieran daño. Yo intuía que el ya lo sabía y sabía que lo que teníamos no llegaría lejos porque en cuanto fueras mayor te hubieran hecho casar con alguien alejándote de mí y hiriéndonos a los dos, tu acabarías odiando a tu padre y seguramente con lo testaruda que eres harías hasta lo imposible para volver conmigo metiéndote en demasiados problemas. Eso fue lo que pasó por eso me inventé todo ese teatro con lo de Rosalie.

-¿Espera me estás diciendo que te alejaste de mí porqué mi padre se comenzaba a dar cuenta? Eso en ese momento no me hubiera importado.

-Si te hubiera importado, tu padre nos alejaría y sé cómo funcionan tus sentimientos, al final lo acabarías odiando.

-Te quería mucho nos hubiéramos fugado y haber empezado una nueva vida juntos.

- No sabes de los que hablas, eras una niña. Además yo no podría traicionar a tu padre ayudó mucho a mí familia y no me podría llevar a su única y querida hija. Si lo hacía nos hubiera buscado por todos los lugares y nos hubiera castigado muy duramente.

-Mi padre no es así. -Contraataqué

-No sabes de lo que es capaz por conseguir lo que quiere ¿Cómo crees que es tan poderoso y respetado?- Vale eso me dejó muda y me quedé reflexionando sobre lo que me había contado.

-Cuando me dejaste habría bastado con un se acabó, un adiós o un no te quiero, no hacía falta tanto teatro.

-Eras muy cabezota, era la única manera de convencerte y que te alejaras de mí.

- ¿Entonces te tengo que dar las gracias por mi angustia, dolor y por la lagrimas derramadas?

-Solo quiero hacer las paces porque estoy seguro que te harán falta amigos para la que se te viene encima.- _Genial, ahora me cambia de tema._

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Los forasteros, no son de fiar.

-Dale con tus celos, haber solo son dos personas que por casualidad me salvaron y mi padre se los agradeció invitándolos a quedarse el tiempo que quisiesen. Y que se hicieron amigos míos ¿Qué hay inconveniente hay?

-No todo es de color rosa, tal vez ese puma lo pusieron a propósito, puede que nos hayan investigado y quieran nuestras pertenencia, el tesoro.

-Ellos no saben nada, el tesoro está a salvo y tú no tendrías que saber sobre el tesoro.

-Soy la mano derecha de tu padre, estas cosas no se la hubiera contado a Seth porque simplemente no sirve para esos temas. Solo lo sabemos tú, tu padre y yo.

-Me refiero a que tú no tendrías que saber todo sobre el tesoro. Todos los habitantes de esta región lo saben y lo respetan. Pero no todos saben tanto como tú, yo y papá.

-Quiero terminar ya con toda esta discusión y si me haces cambiar de tema no podré aclararme.

-Pues mójate y ya estarás aclarado.-Dije de chiste

-Es un tema serio de chiste.

-Bien, según tú que yo te hago cambiar tanto de tema, pues lo dejo zanjado de una buena vez. Te perdono a pesar de lo que me hayas hecho y de lo que me has dicho. Ahora somos amigos.- Vale lo ultimo lo dije un poco enfadada, genial vuelta a empezar.

-Deja de enfadarte.

-Somos amigos y ya no discutiremos así que me voy.- Me di la vuelta caminé unos cuantos pasos y oía como me llamaba insistentemente.

-Ahora que qui…- Me giré muy rápido, tropecé y me caí encima de unas cuantas rosas apiladas. Solo cayeron mis manos encima de las rosas pero igual me di muy fuerte y me pinché causando algunos puntos de sangre en mis manos.

-Te dije que no te marcharas, eso te pasa por no hacerme caso.- Me levantó nos dirigimos de nuevo a casa y en la cocina buscó unas cuantas hierbas, me desinfectó las manos por si acaso y me vendó las manos.

-Tampoco hacía falta el vendaje, pero gracias… Amigo.

- Al menos agradeces y no me hechas la culpa, vamos por buen paso. No tenemos por qué ser amigos con tal de que hables en vez de gritarme o discutir estaré tranquilo y a gusto, eres muy pesada ¿Lo sabías? - Sonreí

-Es que cada día recito lo que te tengo que decir para así molestarte.-Dije de broma

-Sabía que tanta inteligencia para enfadarme no podía ser espontanea.- Se rió

- Calla y sírveme un vaso de agua.-Arqueó una ceja- Tanto hablar me deja seca, por favor.- Me sonrió triunfante y me sirvió el vaso de agua.


	17. capitulo 15 Casi, casi pero no

La historia es completamente mía los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer y tal vez ponga alguno mío.

Actualizo mínimamente cada viernes.

* * *

Capitulo 15. Casi, casi pero no.

POV Nessie

Quería distraerme un poco y que mejor manera que distraerme y relajarme que leer, así que fui a la biblioteca y al rato Jake llegó.

-Mmm, Nessi. Lo siento aún no me he disculpado

-¿Disculpado? ¿De que?

-Cuando le gritaste a Rosalie me fui sin pensar en lo que estaba pasando por tu cabeza. No debí irme del comedor sin antes preguntar cómo te encontrabas tú. Porque para que explotaras de esa manera tuvo que haber una buena razón y no la que te inventaste.- Jake se sentó a mi lado

-No pasa nada además ocurrió hace días.

-Cierto, lo siento.

-Fui yo la del comportamiento infantil. Le grite a Rosalie por varias cosas que hizo mal y yo nunca le digo nada solo le pongo mala cara y me voy cuando hace cosas como las que hizo. Pero ese día hizo algo que no pude aguantar más y exploté dejándola seguramente atemorizada.-La verdad estaba enfadada porque cuando entré al comedor le estaba sonriendo a Jake de una manera muy coqueta y no soporté más y exploté.

- Mejor no me meto más en esas cosas porque seguro que son cosas de chicas.-Jake dijo riendo

-Si algo así, en parte.-Respondí

-Y Rosalie no estaba atemorizada solo se quedó lavando los platos mirando a la nada y en silencio. Cuando le pregunté si estaba bien me dijo que… bueno… que…-Vale Jake se lo estaba pensando demasiado que habrá dicho Rosalie

-Va dilo, no me voy a enfadar.-

-Rosalie dijo que… como se atrevía una… niñita hablarle así y… dejarla en ridículo delante de nosotros y sobre todo del señor Cullen.-Dijo Jake en tono pausado seguramente para evitar que me enfade.

-Así que dijo eso. Es lo que me esperaba de una chica como ella.-Dije siendo indiferente a lo que me dijo

-¿En serio no te vas a enfadar? ¿Ni un poquito?-Dijo sorprendido

-No soy una señorita, tengo que mantener mi… compostura.-Dije resignándome al final al recordar de lo que hable con papá

-De acuerdo señorita compostura-Dijo riéndose de mí y haciéndome una reverencia

-Seguro que las chicas que tú conoces enseguida van a la fuerza pero yo mantengo mis modales.-Dije muy sabiamente y yéndome a la inmensa estantería

-Pues la verdad es que si, no muchas se muestras tan indiferentes a los comentarios como esos.-Me respondió poniendo la espalda en la estantería y mirando la estantería del frente.

-Claro porque yo soy única.-

-Si eres única- Dijo poniéndose de cara a mí. Cada vez se acercaba más, estaba muy cerca de mi cara y...

-Señorita Nessie, la comida está servida.-Dijo inoportunamente Rosalie

-_Rosalie-_Dije en un susurro- Pero si aún no son las dos

-No pero por si acaso tenía que hacer algo le aviso antes. Además Esme y Alice te estaban buscando-Dijo disque justificándose

Salí de la biblioteca y me dirigí a la cocina donde seguramente estarían Esme y Alice.

-¿Me llamabais?-

-¿No porqué?-Respondieron

-Por qué Rosalie me ha dicho que me buscabais-

-Nosotras no le hemos dicho nada-Dijo Alice

-Vale gracias.-Me dirigí a la puerta de la cocina-¿Y la comida ya está?

-Solo queda diez minutos, entre que dejemos que se haga un poco más y ponemos la mesa.-Me respondió Esme, no salí de la cocina me senté

-_Así que Rosalie solo me estaba distrayendo, seguro que estaba siguiendo a Jake. Susurré_

-¿Decía algo señorita Nessie?-Me preguntó Esme

-No nada, nana. Solo te preguntaba si te podía ayudar en algo-

-Podrías ir poniendo los vasos, las cucharas, los cuchillos y el zumo.-Me dijo distraída Esme

Cogí los vasos y las cucharas los coloqué en la mesa, en el segundo viaje coloqué los cuchillos y el zumo. Que grande se me hizo la mesa nunca se me había hecho tan grande. Pero en lo que me quedé pensando fue en el casi beso que me doy con Jake

* * *

Si lo sé es corto.


	18. capitulo 16 alegria y venganza

_La cursiva són pensamientos, ideas, conversaciones lejanas…_ ( no incluyen los POV como el foro que tiene en su mente nuestra querida amiga Nessie jajaja)

Capitulo 16. Una alegría que me dio dulce venganzas

POV Nessie

Al fin puedo dormir tranquila, no es que no durmiese tranquila solo es un decir, dormía perfectamente pero... Da igual a lo que iba... ¡Tengo un problema menos! Si uno menos al fin he resuelto sin darme cuenta el "problema" que tenia con Bruce ahora somos…somos… creo que ¿Amigos? Que mas da lo que importa es que ya no me molestara ni incordiará ¡QUE BIEN! Aunque pensándolo así hace ver como si fuera el peor de mis enemigos pero tampoco era para tanto. Ahora ya no tendré que estar pendiente de que me moleste ni nada de eso. Además ahora me podré concentrar más en la "operación Jake" no es que me desconcentrar pero como he dicho antes es un decir. Ahora que me fijo ponía mucho la escusa que me sentía vigilada y atosigada, qué más da.

Ahora estaba con los pies descalzos en la pared sonriendo, me sentía alegre, pero alegre porqué ¿ porque ahora no me llevaría mal con Alec, porque seriamos amigos o porque ya tendría mi mente desocupada? Dios mío tan dominante era el control de ser pillada en alguna situación incómoda por Alec y que se lo contara a papá que no podía ni actuar- tonta, tonta, tonta- Dije en voz alta dándome aunque ahora que me bloqueaba tan solo por eso, aunque sigo pensando que igual se enfadaría pero da igual.

- - Comencé a tararear un canción que me vino a la mente no sabía ni siquiera de donde la había sacado pero era alegre y muy melodiosa. Cogí unas telas tul de color rosa, naranja y turquesa respectivamente y comencé a bailar dando vueltas al tul como si fuera una barita y como no pesaban se movían de una manera muy elegante. Acabé riéndome de mi baile, de mi canción y del movimiento de la tela.

-Niña Nessie ¿podemos pasar?-Esme tocó mi puerta ¿ha dicho podemos?

-Sí claro-Me senté pero me seguía riendo no quería que me vieran así de… alegre.

-Lo sentimos mi niña hemos venido a recoger la ropa para lavarla y cambiar tus sabana- Ya sé porqué habla en plural, la odiosa de Rosalie estaba atrás suyo mirándome con cara de… digamos que me miraba con cara de asco, maldita naketla.

-Oh no pasa nada nana, yo ahora me iba, además es la hora de desayunar.- Le di un beso de despedida a Esme y un beso en el aire a Rosalie deseándole suerte con la sorpresita que se iba a encontrar. Me quedé un rato esperando y 2 minutos después Rosalie estaba llena de baba de sapo y con una sapo en la cabeza, ¿se me olvidó decir que como estaba de tan buen humor me acordé de vengar de ella? por… no sé por algo ya no me acuerdo ni porqué pero igual seguro que se la debía. Hice como si llegara corriendo y me paré en la puerta de mi habitación viendo como Esme se reía y Rosalie ponía cara de asqueada.

-¡Rosalie! ¡Como se te ocurre molestar a mis mascotas!- Bueno no eran mascotas las tenia ahí des de las 6 de la mañana y hice que acumularan baba, puso la baba en un cubo y ¡tachán! Baba verde y viscosa para la ponzoñosa de Rosalie.

-¡Tus que! ¡ Qué clase de persona tiene unos sapos como mascota ¡- Me gritó

-La clase de persona que dicta la moda que a ti te encantaría llevar.- Sonreí triunfante, no dicto la moda ni soy de esas chicas que les encanta llevar bisutería y esas cosas pero cada vez que el modista viene le encanta mi forma de vestir y actuar, actúo diferente delante de personas que no son ni papá ni Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Alec, Jasper ni Jake porqué ellos son conocidos delante de los demás actúo con todos mis modeles y todo lo que se me ha ido sido inculcado des de pequeña, me comporto como una verdadera princesa, para mi gusto con demasiada clase pero no quiero dejar mal a papá así que me debo de comportar al menos así delante de los demás. A lo que me refería verdaderamente es que al modista le encanta todo lo que yo llevo y mi forma de actuar así que a partir de eso se rige la "moda" de los encajes, cortes, etc.

- Señorita Renesmee creo por mi parte, que es una falta de modales hablar así de esa manera tan poco recatada como si usted fuera una simple pueblerina en vez de una princesa.-¿ Pero ahora que está diciendo Rosalie?- Verdad Esme

-Bueno mi niña, creo que tiene algo de razón no debería de hablar de esa forma tendría que hablar con más ímpetu y mostrando sus modales.-Vale Esme eso me ha dolido te has puesto de parte de Rosalie, he hecho bien poniéndole esa baba en el cubo para que se le cayera encima.- Debería volver hablar de esa manera como cuando era niña, de un tiempo a acá comenzó a dejar sus modales aparte.

- Sí, exacto señora Esme, des de que descubrió y comenzó a leer esos libros del mundo moderno. Tendría que quitárselos Esme para que comenzara a hablar como debe.

-Así que las dos se han puesto en contra de mi forma de hablar, bien, entonces, les pido que…- suspire este asalto lo he perdido, maldita naketla- les pido disculpas si les ofendió mi forma de hablar.

-No es eso mi niña, lo que pasa es que tiene que rectificar tan solo un poco sus gestos y forma de hablar, recuerdo que

-Si nana, recuerdo que soy la hija del rey y tengo que comportarme como tal-¿Pero por qué diablos le sigue el juego a Rosalie?

-Señorita Renesmee si nos disculpa tenemos que seguir con nuestras labores.- Dijo la que nunca habla pero siempre habla, si es una contradicción pero por mucho que no hable de alguna manera fastidia como si hablara a través de las personas.

-De acuerdo, ahora por favor, Rosalie recoge todo lo que has ensuciado, deja mis mascotas en un cubo con agua pero que le dé el aire libre y después cuando haya acabado se limpia ese pelo que des de aquí huele horrible y después limpia mi cuarto y lo friega ¿ Entendido?

-Sí, entendido, ahora su lenguaje es más adecuado como me alegro señorita- Y aun así esa lengua viperina no deja de tirar veneno.

-En cuanto a ti nana, Tómese el día libre, vaya al pueblo o no sé descanse la noto cansada, Rosalie se encargará de todo hoy. Si le pregunta mi padre dígale que ha sido orden mía el también piensa que deberías trabajar menos y descansar más. Así que ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ¿verdad?- Asintieron-

Cuando me dirigí al comedor vi como mi querido amor no tan platónico sonreía y hablaba con papá y Jasper. En cuanto me vieron pararon de hablar como caballeros y me ofrecieron asiento. Desayunamos tranquilamente. Ethan no se mostraba distante y preocupado como los otros intentos fallidos de besarnos. Así que me puse aún más contenta.

A la hora de la comida Rosale nos atendió y aproveché para vengarme.

-¿Rosalie no huele raro?-Comencé con mi venganza

-No, señorita ¿a que podría oler?-_Pues obvio a mi venganza_

-¿Que pasa hija ?- Preguntó papá intrigado, bien, cuantos más intervengan mejor.

-Te cuento padre, hoy cuando me dirigía hacia aquí para desayunar, Rosalie se encontró con mis mascotas, las cuales la ensuciaron toda dejándola viscosa y con mal olor y como lo regó todo por mi habitación le dije que fregara y así lo hizo y después que se lavara cosa que no sé si habrá hecho porqué aún huelo un poco.

-JAJAJA-Papá rió a todo volumen, mi venganza va genial pero quiero que se rían también Jasper y Jake- Rosalie no sabía que eras tan descuidada ¿Hija des de cuando tienes animales?

-No son míos tan solo estoy consultando un libro y me entró curiosidad y los dejé por ahí y ya. Ella no los vio y se le cayó toda la viscosidad de los pobres sapos.- Lo dije con mi cara más inocente

-¿Sapos?-Dijeron al fin Jasper y Jake riéndose también, al fin, me ha costado un poco

-Sí, sapos. Por lo visto no se lavó bien el pelo.

-Lo lamento

-Por mí use todas las flores y geles que quiera con tal que ese horrible olor se vaya estaré contenta.-Se volvieron a reír los tres pero más flojito

-Tanto tiempo sin escucharte hablar más recatada hija mía, es agradable escuchar tu dulce voz todavía más dulce.

-Sí padre lo que pasa es que intento recuperar mis modales, no hay nada mejor que mantener al rey contento para que haya prosperidad.-Sonreí, bien, esto me está saliendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba

-Pero también me gusta tu otra manera de hablar, me acuerdo que tu madre odiaba tanto formalismo a la hora de hablar, eso me encantaba de ella, era tan original y dulce-Me sonrió- Así que hija mía habla como quieras, eso sí, delante de los demás habla como decía tu madre: como toda una señorita. – ¡BINGO! Ahora quien habla como una pueblerina.

-Lo que usted diga padre.-Papá me volvió a sonreír y Rosalie me mató con la mirada- Por cierto le di el día libre a Esme, se hace mayor y tiene que descansar.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hija mía, está muy buen lo que has hecho. Rosalie puede retirarse- Y fin, ¿ahora quién ha quedado como una torpe y quien como una señorita con modales y salvadora de sus mayores? Te gané Rosalie. Cuando se fue sonreí y comí más alegre que nunca.


	19. capitulo 17 motando a caballo

capitulo 17. montando a caballo

POV Nessie

Estoy muy alegre mi plan de fastidiar a Rosalie ha sido un total éxito. Ahora mi plan se centra en Jake. ¿Porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿ No puede haber un manual de instrucciones que te diga lo que tienes que hacer y lo que va a pasar? No simplemente, no.

-Buh-Alguien me asustó y ya sé quien ha sido.

-¡Dios mío! Hay otras maneras de decir hola o buenos días.- Le dije a Jake

-Sí pero es más divertido ser original y decir o hacer siempre lo mismo.- Dijo con una esplendida sonrisa

-Claro. Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?- Estaba en el balcón que está en el pasillo de las habitaciones de invitados, mi habitación está en el otro pasillo y la de papá en un extremo del templo la cual ocupa gran parte del sector de las habitaciones pero igual las demás habitaciones sigues siendo grandes.

-¿No puedo mirar la vista desde un balcón?- Ahora miraba al horizonte donde solo se veía vegetación.

-Eso no, me refiero a que cuando habéis llegado. No os escuche llegar.

-Llegamos en la madrugada, estábamos haciendo diferentes exploraciones, esta tierra es muy sorprendente siempre encontramos algo nuevo. Aunque está vez me he encontrado una sorpresa mayor al volver.-Me miró extrañado

-¿Que sorpresa?-Vale ahora la extrañada soy yo

-Pues tú. No me esperaba que ver ese cambio de… modales.-Dijo sorprendido

-¿A cuáles se refiere, señor?-Ahora cambié mi pose y mi forma de hablar.

-Es divertido oírte hablar de esa manera, me haces viajar al tiempo, a la época medieval para ser exactos.

-Oh, yo siempre he hablado así señor. Lo que pasa que es con tanto modernismo que he ido viendo he acabado por olvidar mis modales. Mejor dicho des de que comencé a leer libros sobre el mundo moderno y diferentes obras literarias mis modales, como lo llama usted, los abandoné.

-Pues me gusta esa forma de hablar señorita Nessie.-Se inclinó haciéndome una reverencia con lo que reí.

-Oh, no. Por favor no haga eso. Esto solo era un pequeño plan contra mi estimada naketla Rosalie.

-Así que era una venganza contra la pobre Rosalie ¿Que te ha hecho esa pobre chica para que te quieras vengar?

-Mmm… Ahora nada solo me las estoy cobrando aunque ahora pensándolo mejor, ya me las he cobrado todas-Dije cambiando mis postura y forma de hablar a la normal.

-Así que tus modales son solo una venganza.

- Yo tengo modales refinados pero solo los utilizo delante de la plebe u otros. Hablo normal con mis amigos y con papá.

-Que venganza más refinada. Cambiando de tema ¿Te apetece montar a caballo?

-Claro ¿pero tú sabes montar?- Asintió

-Podríamos avisar también a Jasper, llevo tiempo sin verlo. -Me iba dirigir a la habitación de Jasper pero Jake me detuvo.

-No creo que pueda. Está demasiado ocupado persiguiendo faldas.- Seguidamente que me dijo eso fuimos a las caballerizas

-En serio, ni me había fijado ¿Detrás de quién va?- Dije mientras nos preparaban los caballos

-¿No lo sabes? Creía que te sería obvio.- Me dijo una vez ya estuvimos montados en el caballo. Me quedé pensando y cabalgando por unas tierras llenas de hierba y muy plana.

-Montas muy bien, para ser de ciudad.

-No creas, yo de pequeño montaba mucho

-¿y?

-y ¿qué?

-Que detrás de quien va como no me has dicho nada pues he cambiado de tema haber si me preguntabas que si no tenia curiosidad, pero como no has dicho nada pues te pregunto.

-A eso, va detrás de Alice.

-Pues mal le va a ir- Dije advirtiéndole

-¿Porqué?

-Mejor paremos y hablemos.

-Sí será lo mejor.-Nos bajamos de los caballos y los dejamos que pastaran mientras nosotros nos acostamos en la hierba.

-Bueno dime, porqué le va a ir mal.

-Fácil, Alice no es una chica de noviazgos le gusta ser libre sin tener ningún chico que la incordie, no cree en el amor. Ese tema no es como yo, yo sí creo en el amor. Además lamento decirte que no tiene ningún interés por Jasper o eso creo.

-Pues sí, pobre Jasper. Entonces tú si crees en el amor.

-Bueno uno cree en el amor cuando lo encuentra.

-¿Estás… enamorada?-Dijo triste y con pesar en la última palabra.

-Dime ¿si a ti te gustara alguien como harías para decirle tus sentimientos?-Cambié un poco de tema

-Pues buscaría un lugar donde absolutamente nadie pueda interrumpirnos. Intentaría colar algún amorío de algún amigo para que me cuente su opinión como por ejemplo si cree o no en el amor. Finalmente le confesaría lo que siento y esperaría a ser correspondido.- Hubo un largo silencio en lo que yo analicé todo lo que me dijo con lo que llegué a una conclusión ¿Se me está declarando?

-¿Y?-Dijo él después de tanto silencio

-¿Y qué?

-Nessie ¿Soy correspondido?- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos ya que el resto del tiempo estuvo mirando a las nubes

* * *

Y aquí lo dejo jejeje

**Pd: comentarios**


	20. capitulo 18 solos y sin interrupciones

_La cursiva son pensamientos conversaciones lejanas…._

* * *

Pov Autora

-¿Y?-Dijo él después de tanto silencio. _Por favor dime algo (Jake)_

-Y ¿qué?- ¿_Es lo que yo creo que me está preguntado? (Nessie)_

-¿Soy correspondido?- ¡_Lo dije!(Jake) / ¡ lo dijo! (Nessie)_

_-_ ¿M-me estás preguntando lo que creo que me estas preguntando?- _¡Dios mío! Me lo ha preguntado (Nessie)_

_-_Sabía que no te gustaba. Te gusta Jasper ¿verdad? Solo me ves como un amigo. _La he cagado, genial (Jake)_

-Sí, digo no.

-Nessie, no hace falta que me digas nada se nota que te gusta Jasper siempre estabas con él y he notado la reacción que he causado en ti cuando he dicho que le gusta Alice.

-Me ha disgustado que no me lo haya contado solo eso. Y no me cambies de tema me dices que te gusto y después me dices que a mí me gusta Jasper. _Eso es porque quiero evadir el tema no quiero oír o ver lo mucho que lo quieres (Jake)_

**Pov Nessie**

-Mejor será que nos vayamos.

_-_No, Ethan, No voy a dejar que huyamos o que esquivemos el tema llevamos como 2 semanas con lo mismo siempre alguien nos interrumpe y eso es fastidioso._ Vale ¿eso lo he dicho o lo he pensado?_

_-_ Entonces…

- Estamos solos y sin que nadie nos interrumpa a excepción de tu boca y tu mente que dicen o mal interpretan cosas.- Me reí- Entonces te gusto.- Sonreí

-No me gustas- Dejé de sonreír- me encantas, me fascinas. Te quiero.

-¿Des de cuándo?

-Me gustabas des de que te vi y te quise des de la primera sonrisa.- _Eso fue el primer día.- _¿Y tú que sientes por mí?

-¿No es obvio? Aunque creo que tampoco demostré mucho interés en hablar contigo después de los intentos de besos- Me sonrojé y bajé la cabeza- Me gustas mucho

- Te quiero- Se acercó a mí y me subió la barbilla. Yo le sonreí y me acerqué más a él, dejando a penas unos centímetros de separación.

-Te quiero- Dije yo. Él acercó más sus labios a los míos. Primero hubo un breve roce después fuimos perdiendo timidez y nos dábamos dulces besos donde pude disfrutar de sus dulces y suaves labios. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerqué aún más, el beso se profundizó ahora era más pasional. Segundos más tarde nos separamos por falta de oxigeno.

Estuvimos acostados en la hierba mirando el cielo y agarrados de la mano o sino simplemente besándonos cosa que hicimos la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Jake ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Las que tú quieras

-¿Porqué pensaste que me gustaba Jasper?

-Al principio tú y yo no hablábamos y solo pasabas el tiempo con él. Jasper te acaparaba y cuando tú me hablaste y me dijiste que yo estaba molesto de que tu pasaras tanto tiempo él, no era eso sino que estaba celoso de él porqué era él quien te hacía reír, el que pasaba todo el tiempo contigo o te consolaba. Y cuando te dije lo de Alice te noté disgustada por eso pensé que te gustaba Jasper. ¿Ahora te puedo preguntar yo una cosa?

-Claro

-¿Porqué estuviste triste? Ni siquiera dejaste que Alice te hablara mucho.

-No tiene importancia

-¿Seguro que no tiene importancia? Me lo puedes contar

-Seguro-Pero me di cuenta que quería saber más pero se abstenía-ya es pasado ahora el presente somos tú y yo- Le besé.

-Tú y yo, aún no me lo puedo creer.- Hizo una mueca- Llevamos unas cuantas horas creo que ya será la hora de comer, salimos como una hora después de desayunar.

-Sí tienes razón- No levantamos de la hierba- Sabes, no hemos saltado una comida. Como hay unas seis horas de diferencia entre comidas pues hacemos una mini comida o mejor dicho aperitivo ¿No te has dado cuenta?

-No, la verdad ni me di cuenta, tu padre me mantenía ocupado casi siempre. Cuando comíamos me preguntaba cosas o me hablaba de diferentes temas, y cuando no me tenia ocupado veía como hablabas muy amistosamente con Jasper._ ¿Está celoso?_

-¿Sigues celoso?

-No, ya no.

-Pues qué bien por qué me encanta que hables con papá, así lo tienes ocupado y me dejará de preguntar y opinar tanto sobre… Cosas.-Casi se lo digo

-¿Quieres que lo mantenga ocupado para que te deje de preguntar y opinar sobre…? Un tema que no me quieres contar ¿verdad?- Vale ahora lo dijo con un poco de reproche

-Mmm, es sobre primavera, queda poco para primavera.

-Sí quedan dos semanas, que pasa con primavera.- Dijo extrañado

-Es hora de irnos se nos hará tarde y no llegaremos a comer.- Asintió abatido, seguro porque no le dije el porqué completo y porqué cambié de tema. Ya se lo diré después tampoco es nada del otro mundo o importante, creo.

COMENTARIOS...


	21. capitulo19 me encanta esa pregunta Jake

Mínimamente actualizo los viernes o antes

_La cursiva son pensamientos conversaciones lejanas…._

Lo siento ya sé que no he colgado muy seguido per he estado ocupada. Porfavor **comentar** si no no sabré si leeis o no.

* * *

Capitulo 19. Me encanta esa pregunta Jake

Pov Nessie

Cuando llegamos a casa comimos tranquilamente con unas cuantas sonrisas y miradas pero tranquilamente.

Después de comer fuimos a una parte del jardín alejada para tener más privacidad, decidimos volver cuando ya iba a ser la hora de cenar.

-¡Jake! Al fin te encuentro. Te estaba buscando, quería saber si tú sabías dónde dejé mi vestido lila.- _¿De dónde ha aparecido Rosalie? ¿Y por qué le pregunta a Jake donde ha metido su ropa?_

-¿Su vestido?-Miré a Jake y me solté de su mano porque íbamos cogidos de la mano y me crucé de brazos.

-Sí, mi vestido es que cuando íbamos por el poblado le pedí que me lo guardara un momento y cuando fuimos a su habitación me lo deje allí, creo.-Dijo con una cara inocente que no le pegaba nada, pero lo que dijo hizo que Jake se pusiera un poco tenso _¿Por qué se ha puesto tenso?_

-¿A tu habitación?- Le volví a mirar, ahora se puso más tenso. _Que diablos hacía Rosalie en la habitación de mí… ¿Mí qué? Aún no somos nada._

- Sí, niñita incordio. ¿Tienes que repetir todo lo que digo?

-Rosalie ¿Y esos modales que tanto dices tener?

-No, Rosalie en mi habitación no está- Nos cortó Jake. Seguidamente me cogió de la mano y nos dirigimos al comedor esta vez me senté al lado de él para poder hablar mejor.

-¿Por qué Rosalie piensa que tal vez se lo dejó en tu habitación?

-Me encontré con ella en el poblado y como me pidió muy insistentemente que la acompañara pues no me pude negar y cuando me pidió que le sujetara la bolsa pues me olvide de dársela y cuando fui a mi habitación ella me acompaño para que según ella no fuera solo y le di la bolsa y se fue. Estoy seguro que se la di.

-¿Y por qué te tensaste cuando Rosalie dijo eso?

-Pensaba que… bueno que… que lo interpretarías de otra manera.

-No soy celosa-_ Supongo_. Seguidamente le di un beso corto muy corto_._

-¿Por qué tan corto?

-Pues por ir dejarte convencer de ir con ella, es una mala compañía no te la recomiendo- Dije de burla y riéndome

-Ojala hubieras estado, esa chica es muy persistente.

-No, gracias me alegro de no haber estado.- Esta vez le di un beso un poco más largo solo un poco.

-¿Otro corto?

-Eso es por no dejarme hablar con ella.

-Eso no era hablar era el principio de un apocalipsis- Dijo con cara de miedo, claramente fingido.

-Mentira.

-Vale, era el principio de uno de tus divertidos debates con Rosalie.

-Exacto ¿Como lo sabías?- Nos reímos

- No le caes nada bien según ella eres una bruja- _Y ella es una buscona, quita novios, egoísta, presumida, criticona, embustera, mentirosa, víbora, rastrera, arrastrada y una lagarta ponzoñosa y nadie le dice nada._

- Oh, pero si es mucho más amable a mis espaldas- Dije irónicamente, ella es mala de espaldas o de frente solo que de frente es más disimulada.

- Pero eres mi bruja favorita- Me crucé de brazos y enarqué una ceja- Era broma

-Sabes tengo un tema nuevo para que papá hable muchísimo más contigo.-Sonreí maquiavélicamente- Tus estudios

-¿Mis estudios?

-Ajá, yo estudio, tengo un profesor particular pero como en todos los lugares también tengo mis vacaciones.

- ¿Estudias?

-Claro, como piensas que somos tan inteligentes. Somos descendiente de mayas, la dinastía más poderosa e inteligente que ha existido y que existe. Que te creías ¿Que éramos así de inteligentes por naturaleza? Bueno tal vez. Todos tenemos derecho a estudiar. Creo que todos los de esta región han ido a la escuela otra cosa es que lo hayan aprovechado. Los soldados combinaban sus clases con sus entrenamientos.

-Interesante, una cosas más que sé.

-Pues más te vale que te parezca interesante por qué está es una introducción de lo que te hablará papá a continuación.- Reí

-¿Hija, que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- Preguntó papá

-Hola padre- Me levante del asiento y me dirigí al de al mío-Muchas cosas me hacen gracia. Solo le hacía un adelanto de algo muy interesante, los estudios.

-¿Los estudios? Jake siempre fue muy inteligente, solía sacar las notas más altas de clase y yo siempre quedaba como el triste segundón.- Otro que no sé de dónde ha aparecido. Jasper se sentó a mi lado.

-Inteligente, aventurero y valiente. Ojala hubiera tenido un hijo así.- Dijo papá

-Oh, padre gracias por el lugar que me toca.

- Siempre quise tener un hijo hombre.- Dijo como si nada ¿se me ha olvidado decir que cuando discutimos que es casi nunca una de las razones es porque no fui hombre o porque siempre quizo tener un hijo varón? Somos una civilización muy avanzada e inteligente pero en algunos temas regresamos a la prehistoria por lo visto.

-Vale padre ya lo he cogido hijas no, hijos sí.-Vale me estaba comenzando a enfadar un poco

-No digas eso, solo lo comentaba además me encanta tener una hija tan hermosa e inteligente como tú. Eres el vivo retrato de tu difunta madre –Jake y Jasper se miraron extrañados, claro no sabían nada de mamá tampoco nunca me preguntaron -y eso me alegra mucho al saber que al menos conservo algo tan preciado como tú de ella- Sonreí tristemente, el ambiente se estaba volviendo tenso pero por suerte llegó mi querida Esme junto con Alice para servirnos la comida.

-¿Y esas caras?- Preguntó Esme- ¡Vamos anímense que solo quedan dos semana para primavera!

-¡Oh! No, por favor ni lo menciones quiero cenar tranquila.- Dije intentando que no hablara de la temida primavera

-Pero porqué, si es fantástica la primavera; las flores florecen, el clima se suaviza, todo es más bonito y…-Intervino Alice- y habrán muchos vestidos de fiesta por probarse y cosas que revisar- Claro a ella le encanta la primavera. Des de que tengo uso de razón siempre en primavera hacían una fiesta, a mí me encantaba en esa fecha estaba todo el día probándome vestidos muy bonitos para lucirlos en la fiesta de primavera. Pero des de que tengo 14 años todo cambió comencé a odiar esa maldita fiesta, ya no era una celebración de cambio de estación donde celebrábamos las buenas cosechas y la prosperidad sino que… ni puedo decirlo esa palabrita me horroriza pero a Vera le encanta porque eso significa que ella estará conmigo probándose vestidos y maquillándose para ver si combina con lo que yo llevaré y claro ella se divierte por que para ella no es un gran sacrificio lo que tiene que hacer en esa celebración ella solo me acompaña y sonríe y saluda en cambio yo, tengo que hablar con todos, absolutamente todos y hacer otra cosa más que odio y que tampoco voy a decirlo porque es otra palabra que me horroriza. Papá solamente sonríe y habla con la gente presentándome con esas personas como si fuera… como si fuera una mercancía porqué eso de lo único que trata esa maldita fiesta des de mis malditos 14 años de ver quién da más. Esa es una de las cosas que siguen siendo prehistóricas.

-¿Nessie sigues ahí?- Dijo la persona que por lo visto le encanta verme sufrir por estas fechas

-Sigo aquí, Alice. Solo pensaba que si aún no habéis acabado de servir porque tengo un poco de sueño.- Sonreí tímidamente para que no se notara la mentira que me acababa de inventar.

-Sí hemos acabado, ya hemos traído todo pero como estabas en trance no te has dado ni cuenta. Pero ahora nos retiramos.- Se fueron cenaron y yo me fui directamente a mi habitación.

Al llegar a mi habitación me tumbe en la cama y minutos después alguien estaba en el balcón tocando la puerta/ventana para que abriera.

-Está abierto- Dije sin moverme de mi cama

-Cielo ¿te pasa algo?- Sonreí era la primera vez que me decía cielo, suena tan romántico

-Ya no me pasa nada, ven siente- Se sentó en la cama.

-Renesmee tenemos que hablar- _¿Oh pero porqué ha dejado de llamarme cielo para llamarme por mi nombre completo? Y lo que es peor ¿Por qué se ha puesto serio?_

-¿Hay... algún problema?- Dije dubitativa

-La verdad es que sí, no te he dicho algo muy importante.- Vale eso me estaba asustando, me senté porque estaba acostada.- Renesmee ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Suspire y sonreí, pensaba que me iba a decir algo malo pero esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber dicho.- Sí ¡claro que quiero ser tu novia! - Nos besamos muy tierna y dulcemente durante un buen rato.

-Me encanta que me llames cielo.

Me sonrió dulcemente y me acarició la mejilla-Eres mi cielo, mi luna y mis estrellas. Te quiero

-Te quiero-Dije yo y nos volvimos a besar, hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-Nessie ¿Podemos hablar?- _No estoy ocupada besándome con mi novio, novio que bien suena esa palabra. Novio, novio, novio. Jake y Nessie, Nessie y Jake._

_-Jake escóndete-_Le dije en un susurro. Se escondió en el balcón.

-Pasa.-Alice entró con cara preocupada

-¿Te has enfadado conmigo?- Se sentó en mi cama

-No ¿por qué?- Me extrañé. Hizo una mueca y se balanceó como niña pequeña.

-Por mencionar la fiesta de primavera

-No pasa nada, igual alguien me lo recordaría.

-Igual quería venir a verte y hablar contigo un poco llevamos tiempo sin hablar; entre que estas perdida por no sé donde o que estás con Jacob o Jasper ya ni hablamos. Por tu culpa tengo que hacer más faena, antes como podía justificarme al pasar el día contigo no me decían nada para hora ya no tengo excusa.

-¡Hey! Solo por eso- Me hice la dolida

-No era para comenzar a hablar. Pero veo que estás ocupada- Sonrió pícaramente- Dile a Jake que salga del balcón que le van a picar los mosquitos- Se rió dejándome atónita sorprendida ¿Cómo sabía que Jake estaba aquí?

- Le he visto entrar en tu habitación, estaba dando un paseo y vi a alguien colarse por tu balcón y me di cuenta que era él. Después cuando he venido os he escuchado hablar. Me debes unas cuantas conversas por lo visto, ya no me cuentas nada.-Me reprochó

-Te lo iba a contar pero no nos vemos casi.

-Ya bueno, podéis seguir con los vuestro. No te preocupes mañana te bombardearé a preguntas- Me sonrió diabólicamente y se fue, uy eso me da mala espina.

**COMENTARIOS **


	22. capitulo 20 hablando de amor

Mínimamente actualizo los viernes.

_La cursiva son pensamientos conversaciones lejanas…._

* * *

**Capitulo 20. Hablando de amor**

Pov Nessie

Los pájaros cantan, el cielo es azul y Alice es una tortura. Estaba tan tranquilamente durmiendo y soñando que estaba en un campo con flores de todos los colores y que olían muy bien. Era un lugar muy pacifico hasta que escuche un ruido raro y agudo después noté como un terremoto que me tambaleaba y me zarandeaba. Me desperté viendo como mi genial amiga Alice me estaba zarandeando y llamándome o mejor dicho gritando mi nombre para que me despertara. Cuando dejó de moverme y gritarme me comenzó a bombardear a preguntas. Vale es normal que quiera saber ¿pero hacía falta despertarme de esa manera y hacerme tantas preguntas y taaan seguidas?

-¿Nessie? ¿Nessie? ¡Nessie!- Me gritó y me pasó la mano por delante de la cara. Estábamos en mi cama sentadas tenía un sofá pero era más cómoda mi cama.

-Que- Dije aún soñolienta a pesar de que ya me había lavado la cara y que me llevaba 10 minutos preguntándome cosas.

-No me estas escuchando.

-Pues claro que no-Alice se cruzó de brazo e hizo una mueca- Que quieres me has levantado a las 6:00 de la mañana a gritos y zarandeándome, yo estaba plácidamente dormida hasta que tú me despertaste. Cuando me desperté pensé que estaba en un terremoto o algo así pero eras tú.

-No seas quejica. Además ese es tu castigo por no decirme nada de lo que pasaba entre tú y Jacob, no me has contado nada ni siquiera cuando te comenzó a seducirte porqué encima cuando yo te decía que te gustaba Jacob tú me lo negabas.-Me recriminó el terremoto de mi genial amiga.

-Está bien, está bien te lo cuento: somos novios- Alice gritó- Shhh, calla que despertaras a todo el mundo- Seguidamente me acosté en la cama y me cubrí con la manta para seguir durmiendo.

-Los únicos que no están despiertos son Ethan, James y el señor Fareteki.-Ahora me destapó- Y ya me puedes dar más detalles.

-Al menos déjame ducharme.

-¿Porqué tardas tanto?- Estaba en la sala de bañeras femenina del templo donde a veces todas la mujeres se bañan juntas, eso es otra cosa que ha permanecido y que lleva así desde hace miles de años.

-¿No está claro? Es para no tener que responder la inmensidad de preguntas que seguro me preguntaras.- Me terminé de bañar, me puse ropa normal, me lavé los dientes me cepille el pelo y un montón de cosas más para tardar más tiempo.

-Llevas como una hora haciendo yo que sé qué. Si tardas más levanto a Jacob para que el me lo cuente, punto y final.

-¿Has hablado alguna vez con él? Digo como amigos.

-Siempre. Claro siempre y cuando no estuviera contigo o con Rosalie

-¿Pasaba mucho tiempo con ella?

-Un poco la verdad, eso era porqué tú no te despegabas de Jasper.-_Claro ahora la culpa de que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos es mia._

-Bueno, si no me respondes tú lo hará él, somos amigos me cae muy bien, es un buen chico y él era otro que tampoco me contaba nada sobre vuestro avance. El me dijo que le gustabas pero nunca me dijo como ibais.

-¿Él te dijo eso y no me dijiste nada? ¿! Estaba ahogándome a preguntas a mí misma sobre si se lo decía o no para que después tú lo supieras!?

-Shhh, que estamos en el balcón del pasillo de las habitaciones de los invitados.-Me tranquilicé y suspiré

-Me gustó des de que lo vi pero no me di cuenta que me gustaba hasta que pasé más tiempo con él.- Comencé a contar la "historia" para que así se callara- Yo creía que solo lo quería como a un amigo pero no era así yo sentía algo más por él pero él nunca se me acercaba ni me hablaba en cambio Jasper sí. Un día que estaba en el jardín, Jake y yo comenzamos a hablar y nos cogimos confianza rápido. Pero un día que fuimos a la selva hubo un problema y me entró miedo no sabía qué hacer y pensé que lo mejor era alejarme de él.

-Ahí fue cuando comenzamos a hablar y me dijo que estaba preocupado por ti y entre charla y charla me dijo que le gustabas.

-El día que le grité a Rosalie me lo encontré en la biblioteca, hablamos y estuvimos a punto de besarnos pero Melody nos interrumpió. Después cuando jugábamos en el río tú nos interrumpiste también cuando nos íbamos a besar. Después de que Jake y Jasper llegaran de sus exploraciones montamos a caballo por un campo un poco alejado. Hablamos sobre el amor y… -Sonreí- Se me declaró y yo le dije que le quería y al fin nos besamos.

-¿Dime como fue tu primer beso?-_Claro mi primer beso. Aunque igual fue muy especial _

-Maravilloso, estupendo, fantástico, tierno, amoroso.-Sonreí recordándolo.

-Como me alegro por ti. Os deseo suerte.

-Gracias. Cambiando de tema, le gustas a Jasper.

-¿Y me lo dices así tan de sopetón sin ninguna introducción? como: tienes a un chico loco por ti y ese chico es… tachan: Jasper. Se nota que quieres cambiar de tema.-Me recriminó

-Solo un poco- Arqueó un ceja como diciendo ¿solo un poco?

-Además yo ya lo sospechaba siempre que estaba con Jacob y Jasper, él nunca sabía de qué hablarme se volvía algo torpe y me sonríe mucho como Jacob te sonríe a ti. ¿Por qué se ponen así de tontos? A ver si te gusta alguien demuéstraselo no te escondas o será peor.

-Que insensible por tu parte pensar eso. Además si fuera tan fácil como tú dices perdería el encanto de hacer tonterías por amor.

-No creo en el amor.- Estábamos mirando el horizonte el cielo estaba aún un poco anaranjado. Vera puso su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiró- No me quiero enamorar Nessie, no quiero sufrir.-Dijo con voz triste- Si me enamoró después seguramente me harán casar con algún guerrero según me ha comentado "casualmente" mamá y tu padre, que según dicen quieren lo mejor para mí.

-¿Es una indirecta? Bueno, da igual lo que opine papá yo le quiero y no me alejaran de él.

-Por eso odias la fiesta de primavera ¿verdad?-Hubo un silencio largo.

-Acércate más a Jasper, no te pido que te enamores déjale las cosas claras dile que solo lo quieres como un amigo.- Le dije algo suplicante. Volví al tema anterior, no quiero hablar de esa pesadilla llamada primavera.

-Lo haría sufrir y no quiero hacerlo sufrir por algo que nunca pasará.

-Lo harás sufrir más si te muestras distante. Sé lo que se siente. Si yo le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos a Jake y no fuera correspondida al menos me hubiera alegrado que no se distanciara de mí y que fuéramos amigos.

-Pero él ni se me ha declarado. Es peor cuando sabes que solo te quieren como un amigo.-_Vale me ha dejado sin palabras_

-No debí decirte nada he cometido un error.

-No, la verdad es que yo siempre quise ser su amiga pero sabiendo que le gustaba de alguna manera me acabaría gustando y no quiero eso. Pero seré su amiga solo amiga

- No quiero presionarte, siento que te he presionado.

-Es que lo has hecho. Pero no me importa porqué llevaba tiempo pensando en sí ser su amiga o no y tú me has aclarado las dudas – Sonrío con diversión- Además así no seremos los marginados que ven como sus dos amigos están todo el día muy acaramelados.-Me reí por su comentario de "marginados"

-Olvidas al "marginado" de Seth.-Dije con tono divertido

-No lo olvido, solo que él y mi hermano están ocupados con los entrenamientos o supervisando otras zonas pero a veces Alec se escaquea y viene expresamente según él a comer comida en condiciones pero estoy segura que es por otra cosa, pero no sé qué cosa es.- Por eso que no veía a Seth y veía demasiado a Alec, normalmente cuando no veo a Seth no veo a Alec y cuando veo a Seth también veo a Alec.

-¿Y nadie se da cuenta de su ausencia?

-Me ha dicho que Seth lo cubre. Raro ¿verdad?

-Algún favor le deberá a Alec o por el juramento ese que hacen todos los guerreros de lealtad hacia sus hermanos y hacia el pueblo. O también porqué no le gusta su presencia y lo quiere lejos.

-Tampoco es para tanto, ellos dos se llevan medianamente bien. Mejor que tú y Rosalie seguro. Lo que pasa es que en cuanto llegas tú se tensan un poco.

-Pensaba que siempre eran así

-No. Alec se mete contigo y Seth te defiende como si fuera tu hermano mayor.

-Sí, es cierto.

-¿Pero porqué se mete tanto contigo?

-Se habrá aburrido de Rosalie- Dije sugerentemente

-¿Qué?

-Nada, solo que digo Rosalie porque ella ahora estará preparando el desayuno.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Nada solo que tengo hambre, quiero terminar la conversación y desayunar.

-Nessie ¿por qué cambias de tema constantemente? ¿Y tus modales?-_Otra con lo mismo_

-Cambio de tema porqué tengo hambre porque son las 7:30 y ayer casi ni cené por culpa de la dichosa fiesta. Y mis modales siguen ahí lo que pasa es que volverán en cuanto vuelva mi profesor o profesora depende de quien tenga mejores referencias.

-Será profesor y profesora dos profesores me lo dijo mamá.

-Genial, bueno me voy a dibujar algo.-Me fui a mi habitación y dibujé durante un rato y al fin llegó la hora de desayunar. No es que tuviera hambre pero no quería despertar a Jake y lo quería ver sin despertar sospecha. ¿Tendré que ocultar mi amor otra vez más? Sí porque papá no me dejaría.

* * *

Comentar** Bad people** ( es el nombre que os he puesto suena gracioso y como no comentais ¬¬ encaja)


	23. capitulo 21 si vuelve uno vuelven los 2

Mínimamente actualizo los viernes.

_La cursiva son pensamientos conversaciones lejanas…._

* * *

Capitulo 21: si vuelve uno vuelven los dos

POV Nessie

Estábamos Jake y yo paseando por el jardín, en eso no había nada de malo porque antes también hacia eso si no que esta vez íbamos agarrados de la mano y yo tenía mi cabeza en su hombro y íbamos muy juntos aunque tampoco es que haya alguien porque papá está no sé dónde y las jarech están en el poblado comprando o lavando la ropa y seguro no volverían hasta dentro de unas horas porque se pondrán a cotillear.

-Cielo-_Oh me encanta esta palabra llevábamos tiempo llamándonos con nombres así y me encanta. Pero ahora viene lo malo- _¿A ti te gusta la primavera?

-¿La primavera? Sí, a quien no le gusta –_A mí-_ En primavera siempre hace buen tiempo y las flores están de colores muy vivos. Siempre que era primavera me gustaba ir a Italia o España porque ahí hay muchos fenómenos de la naturaleza sorprendentes y me fascina observarlos. Aunque ahora que aun estamos en "Invierno" no hace mucho frío que digamos por aquí, mejor dicho hace un calor.

-Así que hace calor-Sonreí pícaramente- Entonces será mejor que me aleje un poco de ti- Me aparté un poco de él-

-No, a ti siempre te quiero cerca- Me cogió de la cintura y me acercó a él-

Seguidamente nos besamos al principio nos besamos lentamente como si solo estuviéramos nosotros, aunque solo estábamos nosotros, pero después el beso se fue profundizando y nos sentamos en la hierba, hasta que escuchamos un silbido algo lejano. Nos separamos pero nos costó un poco porque como aún se escuchaba lejos tampoco teníamos ninguna prisa.

-Jake…- Dije entre beso y beso-para . No es…-Otro beso-… que yo quiera que pares- Lo aleje un poco de mí y al fin pude hablar bien- pero podrían pillarnos y…-Se paró y se levantó y me ayudó a mí.

-Sí, lo sé. Nadie debe de saberlo. Excepto los semi-alcahuetas.

Después de un minuto oímos el ruido ya muy cerca, seguro que escuchamos el silbido tan pronto porque hacía resonancia. Los arbustos se comenzaron a mover y al fin vi de quien provenía ese silbido.

-¿Seth? ¡Seth! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-Corrí y lo abracé

-Un poco-Me sonrió- es que estaba inspeccionando unas cosas que me envió a hacer tu padre.

-Algo así me contó Alice.

-Oh, lo siento- Miró a Jake- Lamento interrumpir.

-No te preocupes Seth, igualmente ya me iba. Iba a buscar donde está metido Jasper ya que seguro que si Alice está dando vueltas por el templo Jasper está persiguiéndola- Los tres nos reímos- Adiós Nessie, Adiós Seth.

-¿Des de cuando sois amigos? Ninguno me cuenta sus nuevas amistades ni nada.

-¿Vamos a hablar sobre las amistades?

-Tal vez, bueno dime ¿qué tal tu expedición?

-Como siempre: mucha vegetación, mucho entrenamiento y la comida… indescriptible, en cuanto pruebas la comida de Esme todo lo demás no vuelve a saber igual.

-En resumen: divertidísimo-Siempre se queja pero le gusta-

-Sí, genial.

-No sé de qué te quejas, supongo que son duras las pruebas pero siempre te acabas divirtiendo y disfrutando.

-Y dime ¿alguna novedad? Alguna amistad nueva _o un_ _romance_-Susurró lo ultimo y yo hice como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-No ninguna.

-Ni siquiera la de Primavera, he oído que tal vez al día siguiente vengan unas cuantas de las familias más importantes para comer con tu padre y contigo.

-No me interesa quien venga o quién no.

-Vale, tranquila no me mates-Se rió-. Es tu culpa por nacer mujer si hubieras sido hombre tan solo tendrías que buscar una hermosa, inocente y rica heredera con la que casarte justo como lo están haciendo ahora contigo.

-Maldito anticuado-Le empuje y me dirigí a dentro-

-Hey, una señorita no tendría que hablar y comportarse así- _Otra vez con los malditos modales- _Vamos Nessie, sabes que estoy bromeando.

-Sí lo sé, lo que me fastidia es que tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo.

-Ay, no hagas eso

-¿El qué?

-Te has vuelto muy tipo Alec.

-Lo hago por divertirte-Me abrazó- Te he echado de menos, pequeña quejica.

-Yo también títere número dos.

-¿Títere? Llevabas tiempo sin llamarme así, creí que solo llamas así a Alec.

-Es cierto pero lo hacía para divertirte-Repetí lo que él me dijo-

Estuvimos un tiempo haciéndonos bromas hasta que él se fue a su habitación para descansar porque la muy desconsiderada de mí se olvido que seguro que vendría cansado. Me fui a la sala de las armaduras, estaba muy contenta porque al fin ha regresado Seth y me ha hecho poner de buen humor a pesar de sus comentarios.

-Cuidado no se te caiga otra armadura- _Olvidé que si regresa Seth regresa Alec_-

-Hola a ti también, creía que ahora seriamos…¿Amigos?

-Y lo somos, los amigos también se gastan bromas. Si no fíjate en ti y en Seth.

-Tienes razón-Le abracé- A ti también te he echado de menos- Le sonreí.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó desconcertado

-Somos amigos ¿Lo recuerdas?

-No es no, me refiero a qué viene tanta alegría.

-¿Por qué no estarlo?-Sonreí aún más- Primavera la sangre altera. Además tengo amigos, tengo dinero, tengo suerte, tengo salud y tengo…-_Amor . _Casi lo digo

-¿Tienes que?

-Nada-Me puse nerviosa-

-Tienes amistad, dinero, suerte, salud y…-Abrió los ojos como platos- Amor

-Que dices, no inventes.-Aun me puse más nerviosa _¡Dios! tengo que controlar mas todo esto._

Se puso algo histérico:-Dime que cuando te vi en el jardín muy cerca de Jacob sonriéndole demasiado no era que… No, dime que no ¡No puedes!

-Pero que dices, no sé de qué estás hablando.-Dije como si en realidad no supiera de que está hablando.

-Renesmee, el es un extranjero, no se quedara mucho tiempo aquí se va a ir y te abandonará y te olvidará y si tienes suerte te olvidaras fácilmente de él, pero si no… Estarás condenada a un matrimonio donde ni siquera podrás tener cariño a tu esposo porque sentirás que le traicionas a él.

-¡Pero qué tiene que ver una cosas con la otra! No me puedes prohibir nada, como ya te dije una vez: no eres nadie.

-Pero a la vez soy yo como tú dijiste.

-Alec, si fueras un buen amigo tan solo vieras por mi felicidad y no le pusieras trabas a todo. Por favor no me fastidies ni me incordies.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que soy un buen amigo? Solo soy tu amigo bueno o malo pero soy tu amigo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Le prometí a tu padre que te protegería hasta con mi vida si hacía falta. Y sé muy bien que en temas así por mucho que de mi vida no podré salvarte y no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir.

-Tampoco te creas el centro del universo-Me fui a sentar a uno de los tronos- Y ahora te agradecería que fueras más considerado y me ayudaras.

-¿Ayudarte en qué?

- Me debes unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas, lo menos que podrías hacer es ayudarme en cómo comportarme para no fastidiarla con Jake.

-Espera, quieres que te ayude a seducirle más para… prefiero no saberlo

-¡Oye! Tú que te piensas ¿Que soy Rosalie o algo así?

-Es que si me pides ayuda en como "comportarte" con él… que quieres que piense.

-Pues que quiero saber qué es lo que te aburría de mí, lo que te gustaba y lo que no y esas cosas.

-Eres una chica muy inagotable, divertida y aventurera a mí nunca me aburriste- Le miré con cara de: ya claro nunca y ¿Rosalie?- Oh, vamos, ya sabes el porqué así que no me vengas con esas caritas.

-¿Como está Rosalie?

-No lo sé ¿no es tu criada?

-No, solo es una de las muchas que me sirven.

-¿Y mi madre y mi hermana?

-¿Enserio vas a ponerlas en el mismo saco? Esme es mi nana es como mi madre y Alice se acercaría más a mi aconsejadora y es como mi hermana.

-¿No eres un poco mayor para tener nana? Aunque pensándolo bien te irá bien para cuando te tengas que…

-No me has contestado como está Rosalie.-Le interrumpí

-Yo estoy perfectamente niñita- ¿_De dónde ha aparecido?_

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Rosalie-

-Tampoco tanto.

-Yo mejor me voy, adiós chicas. Renesmee, estas advertida.

-Adiós Alec- Le dijo Rosalie seguidamente le dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios _¡Qué asco! ¿Esos dos aun tienen algo?_

-¿No te vas Rosalie?

-Porque me tendría que ir si fuiste tú quien me llamó.

-Porque yo ordeno y tú obedeces siempre vas a salir perdiendo.-Lo dije con doble sentido-

-No me voy a alejar de Jacob porque sea uno de tus nuevos caprichos.-Me dedico una mirada asesina

-Lo harás- Le sonreí maquiavélicamente y la dejé con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Estoy triste porque no comentáis Bad people, no sé si os gusta o si alguien la lee. Yo solo cuelgo por si acaso pero no sé si alguien la lee.

:(


	24. capitulo 22 todo me sale mal

Mínimamente actualizo los viernes.

_La cursiva son pensamientos conversaciones lejanas…._

* * *

Capitulo 22: todo me sale mal

POV Nessie

Ha pasado una semana que Jake y yo estamos juntos, todo va genial entre él y yo. Hemos salido al poblado a diferentes fiestas de incógnita, siempre que podemos o mejor dicho que puedo, junto con Jasper, Alice, Seth y en cuanto a Alec… bueno no le hago caso pero tampoco soy tan mala así que siempre le preguntó si quería venir con nosotros pero siempre decía que no. Todo va muy bien.

Pero… por otro lado…¡Dios mío! Solo queda una maldita semana para que la fiesta de primavera se lleve a cabo. Estoy harta y cansada llevo como cinco días sin ver a Jake porque las pocas veces que me he podido escapar de tanto preparativo salía con Jake o con los demás. De suerte que dos meses antes comencé con los preparativos de mi vestido y así tendría más tiempo para relajarme, yo creí que si hacia eso no me estresaría tanto, pero no. Resulta que según el modista tiene que modificar mi vestido por la decoración, la luz y otras cosas que seguro que se está inventando. Primero cuando me lo probé para los últimos arreglos, el modista dijo que solo quedarían por retocar unas pocas cosas ya que era sencillo, por petición mía, pero no demasiado porque si no, no me dejarían llevarlo además ya llamaría suficiente la atención como para llevar un vestido llamativo.

-¿Podemos acabar ya con esto?- Pregunté cansada, estábamos en una habitación del templo que ni sabía que existía, habían muchos espejos y maniquíes supongo que serían una especie de ¿vestuario?

-Mi niña solo será un momento más, el señor solo tiene que dar los últimos toques al vestido y ya estará listo.-Me dijo Esme.

-Pero si solo son retoques nada más ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

-Listo, señorita Renesmee aquí está su vestido-Lo sacó de una especie de bolsa y me quedé muy sorprendida- ¿Le gusta cómo me ha quedado?

-Ese no es mi vestido, mi vestido era todo blanco, me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y tenia mangas ¡Ese no es mi vestido! ¡Que ha hecho con mi vestido!

-Bueno es cierto que no es su vestido. ¿Creía que iba a dejar que fuera con ese simple vestido a una fiesta tan importante como esa?

-Pero usted me dijo que si podía.

-Cambie de opinión, además le sentará mucho mejor. Las lentejuelas del vestido y su color blanco aran que brille y que destaque, además las fogatas que habrá harán que se vea mucho más brillante y llamativo y la cola que le he puesto la hará pasar por un ángel que deja su destello porque también lleva brillos.

-¿Lo tenía todo pensado verdad? -_Claro por eso que tardamos tan poco en hacer mi otro vestido-_Miré a Esme_- _¿Tú también lo sabías?

-Mi niña te quedará mucho mejor este que el otro, tiene que destacar, fíjate este vestido- Sacó el vestido original- es muy sencillo. No olvide que esta es una ocasión fantástica para conocer a tu futuro…

-No lo digas- Me quedé mirando mi vestido original, era blanco sencillo y tenía un especie de lazo por la cintura, aunque ahora que lo pienso demasiado sencillo para una fiesta así. El otro vestido, me llegaba por medio muslo, se agarraba por el cuello y era mitad dorado con brillantes y lentejuelas y mitad blanco brillante con una cola también brillante. Era muy bonito, demasiado, llamaría mucho la atención. ¡Por favor! si un poco más y pareceré un "ángel" brillante y luminoso.

-El vestido sencillo lo podría utilizar para la comida que tiene al día siguiente con su padre y algunos de sus invitados.

-No me voy a poner mi antiguo vestido…-_Porque no iré a la comida_

_-_ Perfecto entonces póngase este otro. Mire también es blanco y tiene detalles dorados por las tiras y la cintura- _Pero que manía tiene con el color blanco_, _oh claro, el blanco significa pureza y bondad._

-No sabíamos si elegirte el más corto para la comida o para la fiesta pero al final decidimos que el brillo de la cola te sentaría fenomenal por la noche. Oh, ya te imagino a ti en la fiesta con tu vestido, la gente abriéndote paso mirándote y tú deslumbrándoles.-Dijo toda maravillada Esme.

Comenzaron a hablar de la fiesta, llevaban ya como dos meses preparándola pero yo no es que tuviera ilusión en ir. Continuaron hablando como si no estuviera que si las flores, que si los espectáculos, que si la comida, que si la decoración… ¡Dios mío! Ni que fuera una boda, rectifico es el preparativo para mi "quizás compromiso" o mejor dicho mi funeral.

-Si me disculpan, me marcho. El vestido ya esta así que ya no hace falta mi presencia.- Y antes de que se pudieran quejar me marché. Mientras iba por los pasillos me encontré a Jasper.

-Te estaba buscando Jasper ¿Porqué no me habías dicho que te gusta Alice? Y no intentes negarlo porque se nota demasiado, has tenido suerte que mientras estabas babeando detrás de ella su hermano no estaba cerca porque si no te hubiera decapitado.

-¿Y tu porque no me has dicho que eres la novia de Jacob? ¿O también porque no le has dicho a Jacob de que se trata esta fiesta de primavera?-Me reprochó

-¿Quien te lo ha dicho?

-Vera.

-Así que me ha vendido para evitar hablar contigo de un tema más… personal-Pensé en voz alta

-¿Cómo?

-Háblalo con Alice- _Ja! Alice, si yo me hundo, tu también_.

-¿Y esas caras tan serias?- Jake me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Nada solo hablábamos de Alice, le digo que vaya a hablar con ella. Adiós Jasper.- Cogí del brazo a Jake y me lo lleve a mi habitación, allí podríamos hablar más tranquilamente.

-Siéntate-Se sentó en el baúl que había cerca de mi cama, yo me fui a mi escritorio, no me senté solo vi su reflejo des del espejo.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Jasper?

-¿Te gusta la primavera?-Evadí su pregunta

-Sí ¿que hay de especial en eso?

-Yo la odio

-¿Está relacionado con la fiesta que se hará en una semana?-Suspiré.

-Como ya te he contado, nuestra cultura está muy avanzada en depende que aspectos. La jerarquía social más o menos sigue como antes sino que ahora hay mejor nivel de vida. Las mujeres hemos avanzado también ya no es una sociedad machista aunque persiste la idea esa de los matrimonios concertados.-Hice una larga pausa y Jake me miró extrañado- Des de que tengo catorce años la fiesta de primavera para mí consiste en otra cosa a parte de celebrar y dar gracias a los dioses por los cultivos y la prosperidad.-Otra pausa- Pero solo des de los dieciséis esto se ha vuelto un asunto más serio…yo no quiero pero me obligan. Jake… esta fiesta es mi… mi fiesta de… de… compromiso.

-¿Te vas a… casar?-Me preguntó Jake con miedo.

-No, yo no quiero. Papá me quiere obligar, para él esto solo sería un contrato para seguir con su linaje y riqueza. Yo no quiero.

-Te van a obligar-Dijo Jake más para sí mismo que para mí- No, no lo permitiré. Nessie huye conmigo.

-¿Huir contigo?-Pensé en voz alta-¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer eso por mí?-Pregunté ilusionada

-Eso y mucho más- Se acerco a mí y puso mi acaricio la mejilla- Nessie, te amo- ¡_Me ha dicho que me ama!-_ Te amo- Le sonreí y le besé.

-Te amo- Él sonrío nos quedamos un rato mirándonos- ¿Cuándo?

-Esta misma noche.

POV Rosalie

Estoy muy aburrida, no hay nadie con quien divertirse, no hay nada divertido ¿Esos no son Jacob y Renesmee? ¿Porque han entrado en su habitación? Mira, algo divertido, voy a escucharlos.

Que aburrimiento solo hablan de la fiesta de primavera, hay que adorable, le está contando que se va a casar. Seguro que después de lo que le diga la deja.

No, no pueden huir. No lo voy a permitir. Ya sé que puedo hacer.

-Esme, Esme, Tengo una noticia espantosa. Renesmee yJacob…

-Ya sé que están juntos, a mí no se me escapa nada. Pero no sé si lo podrán ocultar mucho tiempo.

-No, eso no. Renesmee le ha contado a Jacob de que se trata la fiesta de primavera y él le ha dicho que huyan y lo quieren hacer esta noche.-_Renesmee, no te librarás de tu destino y menos te llevarás a Jacob._

-¡No puede ser! Eso no puede ocurrir.-Gritó histérica

-¿Que pasa mamá?-Preguntó Alice. _Oh, genial otra que podrá ayudarme-_

-Renesmee y Jacob quieren huir esta noche.

-¿Qué? ¡Se han vuelto locos! – Ahora fue Jasper el que gritó

-Tenemos que hablar con ellos-Dijo Esme

-Sí, pero mejor solo tú y yo- Le dijo Alice a Jasper.

Pov Alice

Estábamos Jasper y yo buscando a Renesmee y Jacob por el templo. Primero por su habitación, después en la biblioteca y finalmente los encontramos en el jardín. Para nuestra mala suerte los encontramos en una situación muy… empalagosa.

-¡Renesmee!-Se separaron de un salto

-Que susto, creía que era Esme.-Dijo Renesmee

-Mamá ya lo sabe y gracias a ella me he enterado de la locura que pensáis hacer.

-¿Jacob como se te ocurre decirle a Renesmee que huyáis juntos?- Pregunto impaciente Jasper

-¿Como os habéis enterado?- Dijo Jacob

-Eso es lo de menos. En que pensáis-Miré a Renesmee- Renesmee, no puedes huir no ves que aparte de disgustar a tu padre también podrías hacer que lo maten por haberte sacado de aquí.- Ahora me dirigí a los dos- Os perseguirían hasta encontraros y las consecuencias serian irreversibles ¿Acaso no habéis pensado en todo lo que podría pasar?

-Yo no quiero ese destino, no quiero hacer lo que papá me diga. Nos amamos y no lo podréis impedir.

-No os estamos diciendo que tenéis prohibido quereros pero si os prohibimos huir- Dijo Jasper

Pov Nessie

Tal y como nos lo dijeron no nos permitieron huir porque nos tenían vigilados. No había ni un solo momento en que estuviera sola, todo el tiempo estaba con Alice o cuando estaba con Jake, Alice y Jasper también estaban presentes. Esto hace como unos tres días y es insoportable. Cada vez queda menos para la dichosa fiesta.

* * *

Nuevo cap Bad People


	25. capitulo 231Fiesta de primavera

¡He vuelto! Siento la tardanza pero no tuve tiempo de colgar antes.

**Este capítulo está dividido en dos porque si no me hubiera salido súper largo.**

* * *

Capitulo 23.1. La fiesta de Primavera

POV Nessie

No, dios mío hoy es el día. Hoy es oficialmente primavera, el equinoccio de primavera.

-Mi niña, despierta. Te tenemos que preparar.

-¿Preparar? Si solo es un vestido nana, un vestido-Dije quejándome y a continuación me volví a acostar -.

-Va Renesmee, que seguro que quieres ver lo bien que ha quedado Jacob-Dijo Alice, en cuanto dijo eso yo me destapé

-Alice no servirá de mucho lo que me estás contando. Jacob siempre se ve bien, muy bien, extremadamente bien.-Sonreí-. Además aún es temprano son las 8.00.

-Vamos mi niña que tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

-No quiero-Me crucé de brazos como niña pequeña e hice una voz también más aguda-.

- Vamos o te tiro agua helada.-Dijo Alice en tono desafiante. La obedecí porque para mi mala suerte suele cumplir lo que dice-.

Después de desayunar fui a hablar con papá.

-Papá ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante- Responde papá. Abro la puerta del sala de reuniones y me llevo la sorpresa de que no está solo si no que hay tres personas más: el _Ahuacán_1, el _Ah Holpop__2 _i el _Nacom__3_.

-Oh, Buenas tardes. Disculpen, lamento interrumpir. Si me disculpan me retiro.

-Tranquila, los señores ya se marchaban estábamos hablando sobre la seguridad porque queremos que todo vaya bien y la parte de las ofrendas.

-Un gusto verla de nuevo, ha crecido des de la última vez que la vi.-Dijo el Ahuacán. _Normal solo te dejas ver para las cosas "importantes" el resto del tiempo estás "ocupado" y solo están tus ayudantes. _Me hizo una reverencia y se marchó, lo mismo hicieron los otros dos dejándome sola con papá.

-¿Papá… para que tanto… preparativo?

-Lo sabes muy bien- Dijo algo serio.

-No quiero hacer esto- Me senté en uno de los butacones crema.

-Te tendrás que resignar- Dijo aun más serio- tal vez después del baile alguno de los invitados quiera cortejarte -_Por favor que anticuado-_ y después tal vez por estas fechas de aquí a un año ya te estés casando.

- No quiero ese futuro. Quiero ser libre.

-Tu madre no se quejaba en su fiesta.

-Tal vez porque a ella le inculcaron des de pequeña que el marido y matrimonio lo eran todo. La hicieron fantasear con ese día como si fuera lo más importante. Y además, ella no se quejaba porque ya te había visto antes y le gustabas, os gustasteis al instante.

- No hay nada que discutir, estas en la edad perfecta para casarte- Dijo todavía serio papá ¿_Dónde se ha ido el padre cariñoso_?

- ¡Tú no me inculcaste esos valores!-Me levanté y comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación y a gritarle- Siempre estabas ocupado con diferentes asuntos. Sé que tampoco quieres este destino para mí por eso no me dijiste nada de mi futuro compromiso hasta mis catorce años. Soy el único recuerdo que te queda de mamá por eso no me preparaste al largo de mi vida, porque no quieres que me vaya. Pero te tocó hacerlo.

-¡Suficiente!-Papá gritó y golpeó la mesa con el puño pero yo continué-.

-¡Ya no estamos siglos atrás, puedo gobernar perfectamente YO SOLA!-Grité aun más fuerte

- Tienes que hacerlo-Me dijo casi gritando- No necesariamente hoy te comprometerás.

-Pero…

-Te espero a las 18.00 en la sala Sur-Este para indicarte las cosas. Y a las 19.30 te espero en el Valle de los templos para comenzar con la fiesta.-En cuanto dijo eso se marchó dejándome sola. Así que me fui a mi habitación para comenzar a prepararme aunque aun quedara tiempo eran 11.00 pero no acabamos como hasta las 13.00.

-En la tarde—

Ya son las 18.00 h. y sigo sintiéndome mal por la discusión con papá, pero aparte hay otros asuntos que también me preocupan como Jacob y otra cosa que no sé que es pero me siento preocupada.

Cuando llegue a la sala me indicaron diferentes detalles y otras cosas muy aburridas. Me dirigí al Valle de los Templos que estaba decorado de una manera muy floral, colorido con colores del atardecer y anochecer y otros. Habían colocado muchas estatuas en la entrada como si te indicaran poderío y terror, a decir verdad son algo intimidantes las estatuas miden como dos metros y son doradas o de rocas cada una es un dios diferente.

Habían encendido antorchas por todos lo lugares y todo se veía muy bonito, hermoso-_Seguro que lo hicieron así para que desistiera de la idea de odiar la fiesta y… no lo lograron, muy bonito sí pero sigo odiándola. Aunque no se para que tanto arreglo si después la comida y el baile serán en el jardín de casa-._

Cuando ya eras las 19.45 comenzaron a llegar invitados, saludé a todos o al menos a todos los que pude y minutos después subi al escenario para comenzar con todo este teatro. Cuando me fui a sentar en el escenario me fije que los asientos arriba tenían arcos que con la luz del sol que aun permanecía y el fuego se veía muy llamativo-_Genial como si hoy no fuera a llamar suficiente la atención-._ Desde arriba pude observar que la ropa de los invitados era extraña, fina y elegante pero el estilo se parecía más al de… ¿la civilización? Me seguí fijando y me di cuenta que hasta las jarech y los soldados también estaban más modernos ¿Soy la única que aún lleva algo más o menos típico?

Estuve tanto tiempo mirando la ropa de los invitados que se me pasó el tiempo muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta papá ya estaba terminando su discurso.

-…Y hoy acabamos con una etapa de siembra y cultivos- _oh, bien al menos habla de las cosechas y no de otras cosas_ empezar otra llena de colores, olores y prosperidad. Donde los cultivos resurgen más vivos y relucientes donde vemos espectaculares atardeceres esconderse por nuestros extensos terrenos. Una etapa llena de nuevas cosas y agradecimientos hacia los dioses por la dicha que nos ha dado, por la felicidad dada. Y como agradecimiento a estos hechos daremos a nuestros dioses ofrendas de nuestras mejores cosechas y ganados. Cuyo honor tendrá mi hija-_Oh no, no, no- _ella será la encargada de dar las ofrendas.

Papá paró de decir su discurso que era un poco largo a pesar de que solo había escuchado el final. Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron con una sonrieron. Ahora llegaba la parte donde tenía que recitar un texto en mi idioma original el maya aunque yo hable más el español. Y para mi suerte tengo la mala suerte que todos entienden ambos idiomas y si me equivoco….

- Hoy estamos aquí todos los presentes para celebrar la llegada de la Primavera-De momento solo español-Con lo que nosotros damos las gracias a los dioses por la prosperidad dando los sacrificios-Indiqué una mesa llena de alimentos y flores -. Así que comencemos con el espectáculo.-Sonreí al final y de nuevo todos volvieron a aplaudir-.

Cuando pararon de aplaudir papá me pasó una canasta con las flores. Cogí la canasta y seguidamente las demás jarech también cogieron otras canastas de la mesa. Solo estaba Alice al lado mío con la canasta de flores porque Rosalie y Esme estaba preparando la parte del baile y comida en casa para que cuando lleguemos todo esté listo.

Fuimos bajando las escaleras del escenario y Alice me comenzó a hablar.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Bueno solo tengo que ir al Templo de los Tres Dioses y decir los textos sagrados en maya de todos los años.

-Mmmm, no te veo nerviosa eso es buena señal

Cuando llegamos al gran patio abierto del templo se veía la gran estatua de los tres dioses Kukulklán, Huracán y Tepeu, cada uno estaba en una postura diferente pero coordinados.

Desde que los invitados vinieron hasta ahora ya han pasado un tiempo ya son las 20:30, al menos queda menos para que acabe.

-¿Preparada?-Me preguntó Alice

- Tengo que estarlo.

Todas las que llevábamos las ofrendas nos colocamos cada grupo un lugar distinto. Las jarech que llevaban los alimentos lo dejaron al pie de la estatua y las que llevábamos las flores las esparcimos alrededor de la estatua. Después nos pusimos a unos dos metros de la estatua.

-_Dioses del agua, dioses de la vida._

_Dioses que nos enseñáis el ciclo de la vida._

_Dadnos paz y alegría, dadnos amor y sabiduría._

_Llenad nuestro hogar de harmonía y liberad nuestro poblado de la hambruna._

_Y muéstranos el camino brillante de la gran estrella andante_.-Lo traduje en mi mente, de suerte que tampoco es largo-.

Después de que dijera el discurso todos dijimos una última frase en maya y nos marchamos. Ahora nos dirigimos a casa. Cuando llegamos a casa el jardín trasero ya estaba preparado con las mesas, las sillas, otro escenario, flores y adornos. Me fui a sentar a la mesa que me tocaba allí estaríamos sentados papá, Jacob, Jasper y yo. Papá y yo tendríamos que estar sentados con el Ahuacán, el Ah Holpopi el Nacom pero sería muy descortés dejar a Jacob y Jasper aparte.

-Renesmee ¿te estás escondiendo?

-No ¿porque lo preguntas Alice?

- Porque estas alejada de los demás invitados y porque no le prestas mucha atención a Jacob.

-¿Jacob? Pero si lo he buscado y no lo he encontrado.

-Pues me habrás buscado mal porque yo a ti te he visto durante todo el día- Dijo Jacob des de atrás me giré y le sonreí le iba a abrazar pero llamaría mucho la atención

-Mmm, lo siento cuando estemos solos te saludo como es debido- Me levanté- Pero si te puedo decir lo guapo que estás.

- Tú estás hermosa, preciosa y encantadora.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tan bien me veo?- Puse cara de disgustada. _No me puedo ver bien, no debo llamar la atención-._

-Te ves estupenda-Dijo Jasper

-¿Cuándo has llegado?

-He estado todo el tiempo con Jacob pero en cuanto te vio vino corriendo hacia esta mesa y me dejó hablando solo, así que como nadie me veía pude admirar el hermoso paisaje- Dijo mirando a Alice_. Vale aquí a pasado algo y Alice no me lo a contado-._

-Mmm- Alice se puso algo incomoda y volvió al tema anterior- No sé porque has puesto esa cara de disgustada ¡Eres el centro de atención! No puedes estar disgustada por ello.

-Sí puedo. Lo que menos quiero ahora es ser el centro de atención ya suficiente me han visto mientras estaba en el escenario o mientras decía el discurso.

-Oh, pero tampoco ha sido para tanto- Dijo Jasper

-Lo que hemos hecho ahora solo era la introducción.

-¿Introducción?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Sí, introducción. Después de cenar estaré muy ocupada con los diferentes invitados- Jacob hizo una mueca, él sabía a lo que me refería con lo de "diferentes invitados"- y bailando. No creo que tenga tiempo de estar a solas.

-Sigo sin ver porque tanto alboroto de tu parte-Dijo extrañado Jasper.

-La palabras no expresan todo, no sabes de lo que realmente se trata-_Mmm, vale. Alice no está hablando exactamente de la fiesta. ¿Que habrá pasado entre estos dos?_

-Las palabras no lo expresan todo pero si la forma de pensar de una persona-Dijo Jasper. Los miré a los dos se veían enfadados entre sí.

- Alice, Jasper porque no os subís al escenario y dais mejor vista a los invitados creo que los del final se pierden el espectáculo-Me miraron extrañados- No me miréis así. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta llamo la atención y si no os habéis fijado al estar conmigo pues se preguntan quienes sois y porque estáis gritando y llamáis también la atención.

-Lo siento-Dijeron al unísono

-Si a mí no me molesta que tengáis peleas de enamorados pero Alice creo que Bruce es el encargado de vigilar una parte de esta fiesta y creo que le toca por aquí-

-¡No somos novios! – Volvieron a decir al unísono

-¿Y quién ha dicho novios? Yo he dicho enamorados-Jacob se rió

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Eres buena dando sermones, dando el espectáculo y dando miedo.

- No son sermones y no doy miedo

-Ya claro-Volvieron a decir al unísono Alice y Jasper

-Para ser solo amigos vais muy coordinados, como una pareja de recién casados- Dije de riéndome. Ellos al instante me miraron con cara asesina- Lo que iba diciendo era que no doy el espectáculo.

-Mentirosa- Dijo Alice- Jacob, si quieres ver unos cuantos espectáculos no le quites el ojo de encima-Se río-Ya verás cuantos espectáculos dará.

* * *

_1 __Ahuacán: _máximo sacerdote

_2 _Ah holpop: delegado político-religioso que prepara las ceremonias y fiestas sagradas

_3 _Nacom: principal jefe militar


	26. capitulo 23-2Fiesta de Primavera

Capitulo 23.2. Fiesta de Primavera

Pov Renesmee

-Jacob, si quieres ver unos cuantos espectáculos no le quites el ojo de encima a Renesmee-Se río-Ya verás cuantos espectáculos hará.

-Si presentarme a los invitados es dar el espectáculo, pues sí, daré el espectáculo.

-Sabes bien que no me refiero a eso Renesmee-Me dedico una mirada diabólica. Jacob y Jasper estaban extrañados.

-Bueno, ahora no estamos para adivinanzas y hablando de adivinanzas ¿Alguien sabe porque los invitados van vestidos de esa manera?

-Sí, por la simple razón que no se quieren sentir menos. Les ha llegado la noticia que dos personas de la civilización estaban aquí y no se querían sentir menos y por lo visto todos se vistieron así, incluyéndonos.-

-Así que es por eso-Miré a Jacob y a Jasper- Jacob me tengo que ir- Él me agarro la mano y me besó la palma- ¿Y eso?

-Ya que no puedo besarte como es debido, al menos lo hago de otra forma más… caballerosa- Me sonrío y yo a él. _Oh que sonrisa tan adorable._

_-_Pues también me gusta-Le volví a sonreír.

-Oh, por favor parejita sois muy empalagosos.-Se quejó Alice

-Mejor que discutir- Miré a Jasper y a Alice- Bueno, no sé qué pasa con vosotros dos pero si tenéis una discusión de pareja no la paguéis con nosotros. Así que Jasper te la robo un momento- Cogí a Alice y me marché a una parte donde no había gente, así podríamos hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Tienes algo que decir a esto Alice?

-No, absolutamente nada.-Dijo distraída. _Voy a conseguir que me lo digas todo._

-Por favor, se nota mucho que ha pasado algo entre vosotros dos.-Dije algo irritada- Vamos Alice, soy yo no soy ninguna desconocida-

-Vale- Suspiró- todo se me salió de las manos por tu culpa- Me reprochó.

-¿Por mi culpa? Yo no he hecho nada.

-Si has hecho y mucho.-Se quejó- Por lo visto después de que le dijeras a Jasper que yo le evitaba pues él decidió hablar-_Bueno eso lo hice porque no me quedó otra opción_ y sin querer- Es muy persistente aunque no lo parezca.

- Cuéntamelo todo, no lo superficial.

- De acuerdo. Cuando me dijo de hablar yo acepté y ahí fue cuando se me declaró totalmente, me dejó sin habla. Él ante mi silencio me dijo que ya sabía que yo no creía en el amor, pero que él lograría que sí lo hiciera. Él está convencido de que me gusta y que no quiero aceptar mis sentimientos por miedo. En cuanto dijo eso yo me enfadé con él y le dije… cosas- Dijo lo último con voz inocente.

-¿Qué cosas?- _¿Vale, que le habrá dicho?_

-Mmm… Emmm…. Bueno… yo… No fue para tanto. Solo alcé un poco la voz diciéndole que no se metiera en mi vida y que me dejará en paz, que no le incumbían mis asuntos.

-Vaya, pobre Jasper, puedes llegar a ser muy gritona. ¿Y él que te dijo?

-Me dijo que me calmará y que yo sabía que él no se equivocaba y me marché.-Dijo con algo de pena en la voz y mirando el suelo, después me miró a los ojos apenada- ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que tiene razón. Me gusta Jasper pero no será más que su amiga, eso será lo mejor para los dos. Nuestra situación no está para enamorarnos Renesmee. No debemos – Dijo con pesar

-No, Alice, otra vez no. Lo siento, pero me tengo que recibir a los invitados.- Me marché directa a la fiesta.

-Hija, te estaba buscando. Quiero presentarte al señor Cipactli, su esposa y sus dos hijos. Señores está es mi hija Renesmee.

-Encantada- Hice una reverencia me quedé un rato observándolos sin que se dieran cuenta. La mujer era un poco más alta que yo de tez morena se veía joven, tal vez fuera su segunda esposa, su pelo negro y recogido le daba un aspecto muy gentil. Su marido por lo contrario que su mujer se veía algo mayor, no tenía canas pero se le marcaban las arrugas cuando sonreía, era alto y grande y su postura era algo intimidante. Su hija era de mi edad o un poco más pequeña, era de mi mismo tamaño y su pelo negro y largo caía en una cascada semi recogida. Su hijo también era alto, fuerte y con el pelo castaño oscuro-

-Dígame señorita Renesmee ¿es cierto que dibuja como los ángeles?- Preguntó el señor Cipactli

-No creo que se pueda comparar ni un poco con los ángeles. Pero mis profesores argumentan que sí.

-Que modesta, seguro que me podría deleitar con algún cuadro de mi hijo. Quisiera poder tener un cuadro de mi heredero, estoy seguro que nadie lo haría como usted.

-Señor, mi hija se siente alagada. Pero lamentablemente no creo que pueda, estará muy ocupada durante un largo tiempo.

-Oh, que lastima. Otro día será, entonces.

-Si nos disculpan, nos tenemos que retirar- _Oh, al fi_. Lo malo fue que después de esta familia vino otra, y otra y otra y todos me decían cosas como si le podría cantar algo o tocar algún instrumente para ellos. Hasta que conseguí escaparme y me fui a beber y darme un pequeño paseo entre las personas.

-¿Señorita Renesmee? Lo lamento antes no pude hablar bien con usted- Dijo el hijo del señor Cipactli

-¿Me estaba buscando?- Me paré

-Quería preguntarle si le gustaría dar un paseo conmigo.- _Pues no, no me apetece._

-No sería muy adecuado ir sola con usted- _Bien al menos me sirve para algo tanto recato_.

-Lamento si la he ofendido- _¿Por qué no te vas? Y mejor dicho ¿por qué no viene nadie a socorrerme?_

-Lamento comunicarle que me tengo que marchar- _No aguanto seguir hablando de esta manera. _Hice una reverencia

-Gracias por dedicarme su tiempo- Seguidamente me besó la palma de la mano.

En cuanto me libre de ese chico me fui donde papá y él me dijo que ya era la hora de cenar. Cenamos todos tranquilamente y con la música de los instrumentos de fondo e iluminándonos con las diferentes antorchas esparcidas por todos los sitios. Las luces era de colores no sé como lo hacían pero eran de diferentes colores que contrastaban perfectamente entre sí, daba un efecto muy mágico.

Después de cenar, comenzó el baile con la introducción del Baile de los 4 Colores. Que consistía en que bailáramos alrededor de una gran hoguera las mismas doce chicas que hicimos la entrega de las ofrendas, lo hacíamos con flores, un polvo especial que serbia para avivar el fuego y otro polvo que le daba colores.

Primero, una vez encendida la hoguera, comenzábamos a dar vueltas a su alrededor cantando una canción acompañadas por el ritmo de los tambores. Segundo, tirábamos flores alrededor de la hoguera. Tercero hacíamos el baile más movido con saltos e intercambio de posturas y lugares. Cuarto, comenzamos a tirar los polvos de colores primero el azul, segundo el rojo, tercero el verde y cuarto el lila. Cada color tenía su baile y significado. Cuando ya lanzamos todos los colores no fuimos alejando progresivamente de la hoguera y finalmente tiramos el otro polvo especial que avivaba las llamas e hizo que se volviera a poner de su color natural.

Una vez acabado el baile comenzamos a bailar en grupo y ni una sola vez me tocó con Jacob y para mi mala suerte un montón de chicas se le acercaban. Cuando terminó el baile por grupo tuve que bailar con un centenar de chicos, intentaba escaparme pero siempre que lo intentaba un chico estaba detrás de mí y me pedía que bailará con él y no les podía rechazar, sería muy descortés por mi parte aunque yo si quisiera rechazarlos.

-Me concede este baile señorita.-Vaya otro chico, aunque este si me llamó la atención, era muy guapo y encantador. Comenzamos a bailar y él me hizo reír varias veces.

-Baila muy bien señor- Me reí.

-Me alegra que le guste. No sabía si estaba al nivel después de haber bailado tantos bailes y después de tanto tiempo la vi libre y quise aprovecharme.

-Oh, pues señor, no se aproveche tanto porque no estoy disponible- Me reí

-¿No? ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Un chico maravilloso, inteligente y aventurero que me ha robado el corazón

-Me alegra escuchar eso porque ya me estaba poniendo celoso viéndote con tantos chicos.

-Oh vamos, Jacob, tampoco es para tanto.

-Claro, después de que un centenar de chicos te coqueteara no es para tanto, claro. Alice tenía razón has montado muchos espectáculos pero los que más me gustaban era cuando los futuros herederos o herederos te coqueteaban y tus los rechazabas. Era muy divertido de ver

-¿Me estabas espiando?

-Un poco. Qué te parece si no escapamos de toda esta fiesta

-Me encantaría, pero…- Y antes de que acabará ya estábamos saliendo de la multitud de personas.

Nos alejamos lo suficiente para que nadie nos viera. Hasta que Jacob me acorraló contra un árbol y nos comenzamos a besar. Echaba de menos sus dulces y tiernos labios, era tan maravilloso cuando él me besaba me hacía sentirme en las nubes y sentía colmo miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago.

-Jacob te estaba busc… Lo siento no sabía que estabais juntos.- Nos interrumpió Jasper

-¿Como nos has localizado?- Preguntó Jacob

-Te busqué y te encontré. Renesmee te tendrás que esperar para tu sesión exclusiva con Jacob porque me lo tengo que llevar.

-Pero…-Protestó Jacob

-Lo siento amigo, te buscan.-En cuanto dijo eso me dio un último beso y se marchó.

Me quedé un rato esperando, no tenía ganas de volver. Hasta que vi unos puntitos brillantes que flotaban, eran luciérnagas, las seguí. Cada vez se adentraban más en el bosque y aparecían más. Se quedaron un rato todas quietas y se esparcieron formando un círculo alrededor mío. De repente comencé a escuchar y a ver unas ramas moviéndose.

¡No, no puede ser, no! ¡No, otra vez, no! El puma ha vuelto otra vez pero este puma no es negro es castaño. En ese instante pasó algo extraño porque cuanto más se acercaba a mí más se amontonaban las luciérnagas a su alrededor era como si esa fuera su manera de llamar la atención. El puma se acercaba a mí moviendo ágilmente sus cuatro patas. Evitaba mirarle a los ojos pero me gruñía y me gruñía no de forma amenazante si no que lo hacía para llamar mi atención más bien ronroneaba. Después de tantos ronroneos lo miré porque era como si me atrajera ese sonido, en cuanto lo miré no pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos era como una atracción extraña. Y de repente me encontré corriendo hacia no sé donde porque me sentía perseguida, no sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar lo conocía pero estaba como a dos horas a pie de casa.

Entré en una cueva y dentro de la cueva daba a una salida oculta que a la vez daba a una cascada interior que por arriba se podía ver el cielo, era descubierta. Me sentía cansada y amogotada física y psicológicamente. El puma apareció de la nada, sentía como si me quisiera hablar y… de una manera extraña lo hizo. Comencé a escuchar su voz en mi cabeza era la voz de una mujer, se oía algo lejana y extraña pero a la vez me era familiar. Esa voz me atraía. Me fui acercando poco a poco al puma sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué me has hecho?

-_No lo hagas, no te acerques, es peligroso, sufrirás- _Escuchaba voces en mi mente pero no eran mías eran del puma.

-¡Sal de mi mente!- Comencé a llorar sin razón, me sentía mal y no sé por qué- ¡SAL!- Grité eso hizo que el puma se alejara un poco, se había espantado. Lo más extraño fue que me hizo como una especie de reverencia y se marchó.

-_Vete, márchate, aléjate-_Fue lo último que escuché que me dijo el puma antes de desaparecer.

Me desperté en el suelo donde vi por última vez a las luciérnagas ¿Lo habré soñado? Seguramente pero… ¿Por qué parecía tan real? Porque me siento tan afectada. Me toqué la cara, tenía la cara mojada, había llorado ¿Pero que ha sido eso?

Regresé corriendo a la fiesta, en cuanto llegué comencé a hablar con las diferentes chicas que habían. No hablaban de nada interesante pero me quería distraer.


	27. capitulo 24 Te amo

Capitulo 24. Te amo

Pov Renesmee

Al fin todo este tormento al fin ha pasado. Al día siguiente de tener mi horrible sueño algunos invitados se quedaron a comer y me tuve que comportar como la niña que espera casarse ¡que fastidio! Al menos eso me despejo la mente y no pensé en el sueño. Aunque de todo eso ya ha pasado un semana y media y hace una semana cumplí un mes con Jake. Él es tan cariñoso y amable, ese día fuimos a montar a caballo e hicimos un picnic no estuvimos en casa durante todo el día, papá estaba así que para que no se diera cuenta también venimos con Alice y Jasper hasta la mitad del camino porque después ellos se fueron no sé donde creo que ya han solucionado lo suyo.

-Hola, preciosa- Me besó en la mejilla Jake

-Hola, precioso- Me reí

-Queda cursi precioso- Enarqué una ceja

-¿Y _cielo_ no queda cursi?

-Salido de tus labios no-Me sonrió-Quieres oír una cosa que sale de mis labios.

-Dime

-Te amo, no sé como lo has hecho tan rápido pero has conseguido que me enamore de ti hasta los huesos

-Es el encanto maya, mi cultura ancestral, somos mágicos.

-Es tu encanto, nuestro amor es mágico, tú eres mágica.-Me acarició la mejilla y nos besamos dulce y tiernamente después de un rato nos separamos y nos quedamos acostados en la hierba.

-Chicos, ya tenemos que volver.- Nos dijo Alice

-Sí, ya vamos.-Recogimos las cosas y nos montamos en el caballo de vuelta a casa. En cuanto llegamos Alice y yo nos fuimos a mi habitación y comenzamos a hablar.

-Renesmee, me encanta verte tan contenta y feliz, en serio pero ¿no crees que es demasiado?

-¿Demasiado?

- No tengo nada en contra de Jake pero sabes bien que algún día se irá.

-Pero…

-Él no es de aquí, es un chico de mundo acostumbrado a viajar y a vivir nuevas experiencias. Este no es su hogar.

-Podría serlo

-No lo será, cuando se vaya ¿Qué pasará contigo?¿ Te quedaras aquí llorando por la pérdida de un amor que des de un principio supiste que no funcionaria?

-Por que te empeñas en fastidiarlo todo- Le dije enfadada y con lagrimas en los ojos

-No lo quiero fastidiar, lo único que quiero es que no le entregues tu corazón.

-Es tarde porque ya le entregué mi corazón.-Me giré porque me comenzaban a salir las lagrimas

-Pero si tan solo lleváis un mes juntos y solo hace dos meses que os conocéis. Renesmee no confundas el amor con un capricho.

-No es un capricho siempre he sabido lo que quiero y yo quiero a Jake, lo amo ¿Además que me podrías decir de ti y de Jasper?

-Somos amigos.-Bajó la mirada así que no me vio cuando me giré

-Lo quieres pero por tus malditos temores de enamorarte y no poder ser feliz te lo impiden. Cuando te cases y sientas que no lo amas y que estás viviendo un infierno al lado de esa persona no tendrás ni un solo recuerdo de amor y felicidad, no podrás conllevar todo y eso te puede hacer mucho mal.

-¿Solo por eso estás con Jake?

-¡Claro que no! Yo le quiero, solo te he dicho eso porque es lo que tu un día me dijiste, teníamos doce años y aún creías en el amor, tú me dijiste eso para que me diera cuenta que el amor es algo muy hermoso que merece todas las consecuencias.

-No creo que te haya dicho eso.

-Adiós Alice, cuando recapacites y tengas tus ideas organizadas con respecto a …. Todo me avisas.-Salí de mi habitación, quería tomar el aire así que me fui a los rosales.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Me preguntó Jake

-Solo quería descansar- Jake se acostó a mi lado, yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho- Jake, te amo-Dije con voz entrecortada

- ¿Que pasa?- Me preguntó preocupado.

-No me dejes-Comencé a llorar

- Shh, tranquila, no llores.-Me abrazó- ¿Porque te iba a dejar?

-¿Me amas?

-Te amo

-Gracias.

-¿Por que?

-Por hacerme feliz y quererme.

-Será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación y te lleve algo-Cuando me dejó en la cama ya estaba más calmada.

-¿Me lo quieres contar?

-No fue nada.

-¿Cómo no va a ser nada?-Me dijo preocupado

-Confía en mí. Jake, quédate no te vayas.

-Tranquila, estaré aquí hasta que te duermas- Me beso en la cabeza y se puso al lado mío. _No me refería a que no te fueras de mi habitación, si no de mi vida._

* * *

Este capítulo me ha salido un poco corto y algo sentimental ¿ se ha notado? Es que es así como estoy, sentimental. Bueno espero que os haya gustado


	28. capitulo 25 malos sueños, malas cosas

Capitulo 25. Malos sueños, malas cosas

Pov Nessie

_¡Corre, corre!¡ No te pares!- Sentía que alguien me decía. Su voz se oía lejana, triste, desesperada era como si me implorara pero su voz me era muy...muy familiar, demasiado._

_Fuego, humo, llamas por todas partes- Sentía que no tenía escapatoria, pero me tenía que esconder._

_Muerte, dolor, lágrimas veía por todas partes. _

_Huí al bosque-cobarde. Me dijo esa voz- pero no me dejaban, algo o alguien no me dejaba huir porque enseguida que entraba aparecía otra vez ahí, en mi casa, en el templo._

_¡Mi casa! Está inmaculada, no tiene nada, hasta podría decir que se ve más nueva, renacida. Entré, dentro era igual, todo renovado- o eso creías. Me dijo la misma voz- Pero no, estaba cambiado todo estaba cambiado, toqué una estatua, se desmoronó y cayó, toque una pared, se desmoronó y cayó, todo el templo tembló. Iba a morir. Me fui corriendo a la salida pero tampoco me dejaron ¿Quién? No lo sé. Vi un punto que no se desmoronaba, el trono de papá. Me senté. Vi como todo a mi alrededor se desmoronaba sin poder hacer nada. _

_Cerré los ojos y escuché gritos, papá. Me levanté del trono, ya no estaba en la Sala de Tronos, estaba en el patio, en la fuente del patio. Lo vi, ahí estaba papá. Grito, no me salen voz, no puedo hablar. Papá lucha con una sombra en forma de hombre, esa sombra le tira al suelo, papá se queda inmóvil. _

_No me puedo mover, no hice nada por salvarlo, un pude hacer nada por salvarlo, esta … muerto. Sigo sin poder moverme, siento como si fuera una estatua pero aun así puedo sentir mis lagrimas caer, mi dolor, mi sufrimiento. La sombra se acerca a mí y me convierte en piedra pero no sonríe por su victoria si no que… ¿llora? y se arrodilla ante mí. Me desvanezco y veo un puma acercándose a mí en la oscuridad._

-¡Papá!- Grito- ¿Pero que…? Espera, ha sido un… sueño, una pesadilla.

-Mi niña ¿Hablabas con alguien?

-¡Ah! nana, me has asustado-Me llevé la mano al pecho- No, no hablaba con nadie.

-Te veo algo asustada- ¿_Solo algo?-_¿Quieres un té?

-No, nana, gracias. Solo quiero saber donde está papá.

-Oh, bien, su padre está reunido con unos señores de otras regiones. Solo son negocios.

-¿Comerciales?

-Sí ¿Que creías que podría ser?

-Mmm, nada.

-Bueno, mi niña, hoy solo desayunarás con Jasper, Jake se ha tenido que marchar a ver unas cosas.

-¿Unas cosas? Está bien-Dije resignada. Le dí un beso a Esme, me arreglé y me fui a desayunar. Allí Jasper me dijo lo mismo "se ha ido a ver unas cosas" ¿Jake porque nunca me avisas cuando te vas?

Pov Jake

-Jasper, Jasper, despierta

-¿Eh, que?-Dijo adormilado

-Me voy. ya vuelvo.

-¿Y para eso me despiertas?-Se quejó

-No sé si llegaré antes de desayunar o antes de comer así que si Nessie te pregunta donde estoy dile que buscando unas cosas.

-Tranquilo, no se morirá ni nada si no sabe donde estas- Dijo mi "estimado" amigo. _Que comprendedor_

-Se podría preocupar.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, podría, posibilidad. Tal vez le dé igual. _Ya estamos_

-Nessie no es como Alice, ella se atemoriza de sus sentimientos no como _otros_.

-Alice no se atemoriza de sus sentimientos pero lo que pasa que hacia mí no tiene sentimientos.

-Sí te quiere, pesado, ella me lo dijo hace unas semanas, lo que pasa es que ella

-Es realista e inteligente y no se quiere enamorar de alguien que se irá. Eso me lo dijo y por eso evita verme pero gracias a esos momentos que Nessie y tu nos necesitáis como alcahuetas puedo pasar un rato con ella pero callado porque la última vez que le intenté hablar me hizo un llave haciéndome caer al suelo.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí eso es algo que todos en este lugar saben, es esencial saber defenderte. Pero ahora que pienso, no necesito humillarme con las técnicas de evasión que tiene, porque tú te ibas.

-Has tenido suerte que me fuera.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Tarde para mí, temprano para ti. Son las 5:45.-Salí de la habitación escuchando como me gritaba.

Hoy tenía pensado darle una flor muy especial a Nessie, he tenido la suerte que crece por esta zona pero es difícil de encontrarla. Llevé conmigo agua y un poco de alimentos sin olvidarme de mi brújula. Seguí el camino que me indicaba la brújula cada vez había menos vegetación y según sé la planta crece en lugares donde abunda la vegetación y las plantas. Llevaba como dos horas caminando hasta que me encontré en un rio rodeado de varias rocas y vegetación.

-Hola Jake, te estábamos esperando.-Me dijo alguien

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy un… amigo. Tranquilo no te haré daño. Aunque has tardado un poco pero la brújula te ha guiado bien.

-¿La brújula?-La miré

-Sí ¿no te acuerdas quien te la dio?

- Sí me acuerdo quien me la dio.-Dije en tono de fastidio

-¿No creerías que no te tendría vigilado? Por mucho que estés en medio de la nada-Extendió los brazos enseñándome lo de nuestro alrededor- tenemos la tecnología para saber dónde estás. Y por lo visto te has estado quedando durante mucho tiempo en una zona muy… interesante- Dijo con una sonrisa frívola- Tal vez nos podrías decir algo sobre ese lugar o…

-No he estado en ningún lugar interesante-Dije serio- Dime qué quieres.

-Una simple cosa, que vuelvas con nosotros a tu casa durante una temporada, tenemos unos planes para ti.

-¿Y porque piensas que voy a regresar?

- Me sonrió de una manera escalofriante- La chica es muy hermosa, tienes unos gustos exquisitos.

-No sé de qué me hablas, solo dime lo que quieres.

-Vamos Jake, Nessie, bonito nombre para esa hermosura…

-No la nombres.

-Como iba diciendo, sería una pena que le pasara algo ¿No crees? Creo que podríamos hacer un trato.

-¿Aquí?-Dije rendido. Sabía que ellos son capaces de cualquier cosa ¿Pero como lo han averiguado?

-Sí, no muy lejos de aquí estamos. En vez de quejarte me podrías seguir para acabar antes con todo esto.-Le seguí y llegamos a un lugar que parecía un centro de investigación y laboratorio.

-Lo he traído- Esta vez se me acercó otro hombre hablamos todo lo referente al trato, aunque no me gustara lo hago para mantenerla a salvo. Una vez cerramos el trato me dieron una ¿flor?

-¿Y esto?

-Creo que estabas buscando esto para dárselo.-Me volvió a sonreir con esa sonrisa frívola.

Me marché del lugar y tiré la flor. Esta vez no caminé si no que corrí y llegué en una hora y media.

-Hasta que llegas. Nessie, ha preguntado por ti.

-¿Dónde está?

- Está en los rosales con Alice-Me dirigí a los rosales, las dos estaban leyendo.

-¿Nessie?

-¡Jake has vuelto!-Corrió, me abrazó y me besó.

-Vale mejor os dejo solos.-Esperé a que se fuera

- Nessie tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué pasa? Jake no me asustes.

-Verás, me… me tengo… que… que ir.

-¿D-Donde?-Me preguntó con miedo

- Tengo que volver.

-¡No! Jake ¿Por qué? No, no te irás-Dijo suplicándome y con cara triste. _Lo siento es por tu bien_

-Déjame explicarte.

-¿Ya no me quieres?

-Te amo pero…

-No, me dijiste que no te irías.-Me comenzó a dar golpes en el pecho después se puso a llorar.

-No llores, por favor, no me gusta cuando lloras y menos si es por mí.-La abracé y escondió su cara en mi pecho

-¿Te irás?

-Sí pero volveré.

-¿Volverás?- Me miró a la cara.

-Claro.

-Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo. Ten

-¿Una piedra?

-¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Sí, significa amor y esperanza, el turquesa simboliza la esperanza y el amarillo el amor, se llama Yunba.

- Volveré

-Volverás-Se puso la piedra en el pecho.


	29. capitulo 26 despedidas

capitulo 26. despedidas

Pov Renesmee

_Hoy se irá, se irá ¿Volverá? Él me dijo que volverá, me lo prometió._

-Renesmee ¿me estás escuchando?

-Alice ¿crees que regrese?-Dije mirando al horizonte. Estábamos sentadas en el tejado del templo, era difícil subir ahí porque estaba muy alto y después costaba bajar pero si tengo que correr riesgos para despejar mi menté lo hago. Desde aquí arriba puedo ver el poblado, los demás templos y la selva. Los colores eran distintos tonos de verdes y castaños para la vegetación, grises, naranjas y tal vez rojo para el poblado. Esos colores eran relajantes tal vez algunos algo llamativos pero eso me animaba.

- Él… te quiere…te ama. Lo veo en su mirada- Dijo en tono pensativo. _Ni tú sabes que responderme Alice tus dudas tampoco me ayudan_

-Pero no me has respondido-Moví mis piernas en el aire porque al estar en el tejado nos pusimos en el borde.

- Será mejor que volvamos antes de que alguien note que no estamos- Dijo intentando evadir mi pregunta.

-Son las 5:00 de la mañana creo que somos las únicas despiertas.- _No conseguirás evadirme tan rápido. _

_-_Tenemos que dormir y descansar. Vamos te acompaño a tu habitación- Bajamos aunque nos costó después me llevo a mi habitación- _Vale consiguió evadirme-_ ahora dormiría las tres horas restantes antes de que Esme viniera a despertarme para después desayunar y ver como se iba… como se alejaba. Pero no, voy a disfrutar las pocas horas que me quedan con él.

No había nadie en el pasillo, así que pude ir sin ser vista a su habitación. Al entrar vi a un hermoso chico durmiendo boca arriba sin… camiseta. Vale estaba acostumbrada a ver a los tupiles y otros así pero Jake… él es otro caso. Me acercé a él y pude verlo aún mejor. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente y rostro tenía un aspecto muy tranquilo y relajado, parecía un ángel durmiendo. Cuanto lo echaría de menos. Me senté en la gran cama y lo seguí observando, acaricié su mejilla, el sonrió ¿con que estaría soñando? Se movió algo intranquilo y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

-¿Nessie?- Dijo somnoliento y con voz algo ronca.

-Shh, duerme- Al estar más dormido que despierto en cuanto cerró los ojos se durmió. Yo me acosté a su lado y él me abrazo ¿estaría despierto? No lo sé. Me quedé disfrutando de su compañía poco a poco nuestras respiraciones se fueron acompasando hasta que me dormí.

-¿Nessie?¿Q-que h-haces aquí?- Dijo nervioso. _Huy me he quedado dormida._

- Mmm, espero que no te importe pero como… te vas... quise pasar más tiempo contigo y... al venir como no te quería despertar... me puse al lado tuyo y tu pues me… me abrazaste y bueno me quedé dormida .-Dije con una sonrisa tímida

- Así que era verdad. No estaba soñando. Me hubieras despertado y yo también hubiera disfrutado de la compañía.

- No te quería molestar.

-Nunca molestas- Me acarició la mejilla- Vamos levantémonos.

-¿Ya es la hora de desayunar?- Pregunté algo alarmada

- Tranquila, según ese reloj de sol aún queda más de una hora- Pero ese más de una hora pasó muy rápido porque en menos de lo que me esperaba porque ya estaba viendo como Jake y Jasper recogían sus cosas. Después de como ver que lo recogían todo, llegaba la hora de despedirse. Papá les deseo suerte y que tuvieran un bueno viaje, Esme les dijo que tuvieran cuidado, Alice le dio un largo abrazo a Jasper lo cual nos dejó muy sorprendidos, Seth les dijo que fue un gusto haberles conocido, Alec bueno Alec es… Alec, Rosalie se puso a llorar y abrazó a Jake por una vez tuve celos de ella porque pudiera hacer eso sin que nadie le dijera nada y en cuanto a mí estuve todo el tiempo con lagrimas en los ojos pero no podía dejar que cayeran pero tuve suerte y papá y los demás se fueron dejándome sola con Jake.

-Jake, te echaré mucho de menos, me harás mucha falta- Dije entre sollozos abrazada a él.

- Te amo no lo olvides, además no te librarás tan fácilmente de mí. Volveré- Dijo en tono gracioso para conseguir sacarme una sonrisa cosa que logró.

- Yo también te amo y te estaré esperando- Fue lo último que le dije antes de que se perdiera entre la vegetación.

Pov Jake

_No te gires, no te gires, si lo haces no te podrás ir, te querrás quedar. Pero no me iré para siempre eso lo tengo por seguro._

-Jake, no te pongas así. Vas a regresar ya verás, regresaremos- Me dijo con un tono algo soñador

- Estoy seguro que regresaré, pero no sé qué sucederá cuando volvamos a la ciudad. Hicimos un trato pero no sé si fiarme mucho de ellos, aunque no me quedaba otra, ellos saben ya demasiado y no quiero que le hagan daño a nadie de esta tierra por la simple razón de que se quieran divertir un poco.

-Hiciste lo debido. Piensa que salvaste a gente inocente.

-¿ Pero y si algo sale mal y no me quieren dejar volver?

- Tranquilo, son malos, pero te aprecian, de una manera rara pero te aprecian sobre todo…

- No me lo digas-Suspiré- A ti también te echará de menos Alice- Dije cambiando de tema- Después del abrazo delante de todos no me puedes decir que no le gustas.

- Cuando dejó de abrazarme enseguida se separó de mí y me pidió disculpas, así que ya no sé ni que pensar.

- Estábamos rodeados de muchas personas entre ellas su madre y su hermano el cual es uno de los mejores guardianes y luchadores así que yo pensaría mejor en que te estaba protegiendo de que te descuartizara.

- Que gracioso- Me dijo mirándome con cara asesina

-Al menos te ha abrazado y te ha demostrado que una parte interna de ella si te quiere.

-Eso es lo que espero.

Continuamos con el viaje hasta que llegamos a aquel lugar donde hice el acuerdo. Después de eso subimos a un coche el cual nos llevó a un campo donde nos esperaba un helicóptero. Por lo visto lo tenían todo planeado aunque me resulta raro que después de ver tantas cosas al estilo maya con su toque de misterios y magia vea ahora todo un mundo con tecnologías.

Unas horas después llegamos a ese gran edificio que yo llamo "casa". Espero que todo este se pase rápido.


	30. capitulo 27 insistencia de Alec cumple

capitulo 27. insistencia de Alec = cumpleaños

Pov Renesmee

Como no sé qué hacer decido ir a cazar mejor dicho dibujar, llevo tiempo sin hacerlo y dibujar me relaja.

Me dirigí a una zona donde más o menos pasaban animales hasta que vi algo moverse. Era un jabalí pequeño prácticamente un bebé era de color castaño oscuro y tenía una carita adorable. Justo lo que necesito para mi dibujo. Lo enfoco en mi campo de visión cojo mi arco tenso la cuerda y disparo, pero no al jabalí si no a una parte cerca de él haciendo que de ese modo salga corriendo asustado y... ¡ya está! Atrapado.

-Buena estrategia. Eres compasiva pero cruel ¿Para qué lo encierras haciéndolo sufrir si después te lo vas a comer?- _Dios mío ¿de dónde ha salido?_

-Alec, no me lo voy a comer. Míralo es pequeño e indefenso solo lo he capturado un momento para dibujarlo. Ves –Le indiqué mi bolso- ahí traigo mis cosas para dibujar.

-Claro, te creo.

-¿Por qué me espías?

-¿Yo? ¿Espiarte? Si te estuviera espiando ni me hubieras visto soy muy ágil y mis movimientos son rápidos, no creo que te estuviera espiando más bien te estaba vigilando para que ningún animal salvaje te atacara. Lo ves, eso es de bueno amigo.

-Claro, de buen amigo.-Dije irónicamente-. Bueno, buen amigo, si no te importa yo voy a seguir con lo mío y tu… pues haz lo que quieras.

Cogí unas avellanas y se la di de comer al jabalí, quería más así que puse unas cuantas fuera de la jaula y él las olió así que abrí la jaula y el jabalí en seguida se las fue a comer. Por lo visto quería más porque vino hacia mí, yo me agaché y le acaricié la cabeza. Siempre se me han dado bien los animales, es como algo innato que tengo, aunque lamentablemente no en todos. El jabalí movió la cabeza y me lamió la mano por lo visto me quedaban restos o algo así en la mano. Estuve un rato jugando con él, le gustó porque hace esos ruidos raros cada vez que le acaricio.

-Se te dan muy bien los animales y también dibujar.-Dijo Alec. Creía que ya se había ido. Seguí acariciando el jabalí hasta que se tumbó, era lo ocasión perfecta para dibujarlo pero no encontraba mi libreta. Al fijarme bien vi que la tenia Alec-.

-¿No te ibas?

-No. Me he quedado mirando tus dibujos- Me acerqué a él y le quité mi libreta, me senté en el suelo y comencé a dibujar al jabalí que seguía tumbado. Alec no dejaba de mirarme y eso me ponía nerviosa-.

-Alec, dime la verdad ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, solo es que te veo muy alegre a pesar de que lleves como un mes sin ver a Jacob.

- Han sido casi dos semanas, no exageres- Fruncí el ceño-. Y ¿Por qué no estar alegre? Él volverá.-Dije intentando convencer más a mí que a él.-

- Bien, si tú lo dices- Dijo en tono distraído mirando alrededor. Dejé de dibujar y le miré con cara asesina- Bueno si no te importa me quedo- Se apoyó en un árbol.

-Pues yo voy a seguir dibujando- Acaricié al jabalí que extrañamente seguía ahí y sin moverse pero me di cuenta que el jabalí se había dormido, normal con lo que tardé por la culpa de Alec. Hablando de él ¿Por que todavía sigue ahí? Me di con la libreta en la cabeza en tono cansado.

- ¿Ya te has cansado de dibujar?

- Sí. Por tu culpa mi jabalí se ha dormido- Me quejé y me levanté por qué aun seguía sentada.- Yo solo vine aquí para dibujar y relajarme y llegas tú y mi plan se estropeó.- Dije en tono frustrado.

-Relájate.

- ¿Pero porque sigues ahí?

-Solo quiero pasar un tiempo contigo-_Vale eso ha sonado raro-. _Seth también pasa tiempo contigo y habláis.-_¿Qué pasa tiempo conmigo? Mentira. Llevo mucho tiempo sin verle-._

-Dime, que quieres saber.- Me acerqué a él

-Nada- Me crucé de brazos- Solo quiero una cosa de ti- Ahora fue él quien se acercó más a mí. _Vale, eso sí que ha sonado verdaderamente raro-._

- No des vueltas al asunto y dilo ya- Me separé de él y comencé a caminar rumbo a casa.

- Ven conmigo- Él me siguió y caminó junto a mí.

- ¿Dónde?

- A comer, ya es la hora de comer.

- No tengo hambre. Además comería yo sola, papá está con sus temas político-comerciales, últimamente está muy metido en eso, y Jacob y James lamentablemente tampoco estan. ¿Así que para que comer ahora y no más tarde junto Esme, Alice y tal vez Rosalie?

- No me convencerás. Comerás ahora y conmigo.

- ¿Contigo?- Me paré y le miré en tono confundido- ¿No estás ocupado o algo así? Y... no creo que se vea bien que coma con un tupil.-_Buena excusa_

- Tus excusas no sirven antes has dicho que comerías con mi madre, mi hermana y...

-...Tú amante. Y sí, sé lo que digo.

- No es mi amante, solo...

-Ugh, no me interesa saber los detalles.- Dije poniendo cara de asco. _Por favor Alec no me traumatices._

- No hay detalles porque no hay nada- _Claro y yo me lo creo-_Y no cambies de tema. Comerás conmigo.- Me cogió del brazo y seguimos caminando. Esta vez en contra de mi voluntad.

- Primero: no quiero comer contigo. Segundo: así no se trata a las damas.

- No lo hagas más difícil. Solo es una comida.- Ahora me soltó.

- Pues por eso una comida- Alec me frunció el ceño- Vale, comeré contigo.

- Bien. Vamos, corre, la comida se va a enfriar.- Me volvió a coger y esta vez corrimos o mejor dicho él corrió y me arrastró consigo. Después de un rato corriendo al fin llegamos.

- Espera. Un momento ¿Esto es una cita?- Dije en la entrada

- Mmm ¿No? Bueno lo es pero no del tipo del que tú piensas- Me crucé de brazos y enarqué una ceja.

- ¿Y entonces qué es?

- Es una charla de amigos acompañada por comida.

- Eso se llama cita. Mira, mejor será que comas solo.

- No, aceptaste y ahora no puedes dar marcha atrás.-

- ¿No me queda otra verdad?- Dije frustrada. Nos dirigimos al patio y me sorprendí al ver decoración festiva.

- ¡Sorpresa!- Dijeron al unísono. Estaban Alice, Esme, Seth, Rosalie, otras jarech y papá.

- Felicidades hija ¿Creías que me había olvidado de tus 18 cumpleaños?- Me abrazó y me dio un beso. _Que raro muestras de afecto en público._

- Gracias, papá- Dije con una sonrisa ¿_Para las pocas veces que me demuestra cariño en público tiene que ser en mi cumpleaños?Si es así ojalá todos los días lo fuera_

- Mi niña felicidades. Los meses se me pasan volando y cuando me doy cuenta ya es 31 de mayo. - Me dijo Esme acompañado de un abrazo y un beso.

- Felicidades Renesmee - Alice me abrazó y Rosalie simplemente me dijo de mala gana felicidades. Después de unas cuantas felicitaciones, Seth se me acercó.

- Feliz cumpleaños Renesmee- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Así que ahora sí me hablas- Dije en tono reprochador

- No es que no te hablara lo que pasa es que tú estabas pendiente de Jacob y de saber si te quería o no y después ocultando vuestro noviazgo- _Espera ¿Le conté algo de eso a Seth?-_ Y yo ahí no hacía nada. Lo siento ¿Me perdonas?- Dijo cabizbajo y escondiendo las manos por detrás de la espalda como niño pequeño.

- Si te pones así cualquiera te dice que no- Dije sonriendo.

- Sabía que me perdonarías. Por cierto me encanta verte sonreír, llevabas un tiempo algo triste, cosa que sé por quién era, pero me alegro de verte contenta.

- Sí, me tenía que animar. Si no hubiera caído en depresión- Sonreí con tristeza.

- Hey, no te desanimes. Es tu cumpleaños y el señor Cullen está aquí a pesar de que tenía mucho trabajo.

- ¿Tengo que decir que es un honor que mi padre asista a mi cumpleaños?- Pregunté incrédula

- Sabes cómo es él con los negocios.- Me advirtió

- Prefiero no haber preguntado- Dije en tono algo molesto al rato llegó Alice .

- ¿Que tanta charla?¿ Algo interesante? Da igual no respondáis- _Ni siquiera me has dado tiempo de responder con lo rápida que ibas- _Creíamos que ya no llegabas. Mi hermano ha tardado demasiado en traerte.

-¿Alec?

- Sí, él mismo. Se ofreció voluntario a llevarte aquí y a decirte que está noche harían una fiesta para tu cumpleaños pero mucho más formal y que vendrían los amigos y socios del señor Cullen.

-¿De papá? Así que por eso se ha demostrado tan cariñoso.

-¿No te lo había dicho?- Refunfuñó- Sabía que era mejor que te trajera yo aquí en vez de él, pero no, el niñito quiso decirlo él.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Pregunté extrañada

- Está muy claro: le gustas.

- No inventes cosas- Eso fue lo último que dije antes de ir dónde papá y preguntarle si era cierto lo de la fiesta por la noche, pero estaba ocupado y no pude saber si era verdad hasta la hora que Esme me dijo que me tenía que preparar para la fiesta de esta noche.

Durante la fiesta de la noche recibí muchos regalos, demasiados para mi gusto y aún peor todos absolutamente todos tenían una invitación para alguna comida, cena, juegos y campeonatos de tiro con arco, cazar, luchas, carreras y otros muchos más ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que es mi cumpleaños no Primavera? Claro todas estas personas quieren que me case con sus hijos para ser familia de un rey o Halach uinic que viene a ser lo mismo pero en idioma maya. Pero no le tengo que dar importancia por qué Jacob vendrá y me salvará de todo esto y al fin estaré junto a él.


	31. capitulo 28 no tengo vida privada

capitulo 28. no tengo vida privada

Pov Renesmee

He perdido la esperanza de que vuelva. Ya no volverá. Ha pasado como un mes y no tengo noticias de él.

-Señorita Renesmee siéntese derecha y con las piernas cruzadas- Me ordenó mi profesora. Llevaba dos semanas de "clases" de modales y comportamiento. A papá no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que comenzar a _educarme _para ser una buena reina y esposa. Que escalofrios me da pensar en esa palabrar pero aún me pongo peor al saber que Jacob no volverá.

- Dígames señorita Renesmee, cuando alguien la invite a bailar en alguna fiesta ¿que debe responder?

- Sí es una persona importante tengo que decir que sería un placer, le sonrío y le hago una reverencia. Y si no es nadie importante le digo que me siento indispuesta, le sonrío a modo de disculpas pero sin degradarme y le digo disfrute de la fiesta por mi.- Dije en tono repetitivo y cansado, llevamos mucho tiempo con el mismo tema: enseñarme a ser frívola porque es la verdad lo único que me enseña esta profesora es frivolidad.

- Muy bien. Mañana continuaremos, ahora le toca con el señor Gipati.-El señor Gipati, me enseña defensa y guerra, yo ya sé pero igual me enseña. Esta clase sí que no fue ideada por papá él solo lo dijo bromeando pero yo la tomé por válida y acabé convenciéndole. Tampoco es que tenga muchas clases, tan solo tengo dos profesores pero cada uno enseña mucho.

- Buenos días señorita Renesmee- Me saludo con una reverencia. Eso es lo que no me gusta, que todos se comporten así. Me hacen sentir rara porque yo normalmente no me comporto así actúo como cualquier chica del pueblo, según la señora Flor es porque no me relaciono con las personas que debería relacionarme por eso tengo una forma de actuar y de hablar tan del pueblo pero yo sigo hablando como quiero.

-Hoy toca arco. Sé que se desenvuelve con él muy bien, así que quiero que tire o rompa ese jarrón.- Nada más acabar la frase yo apunté y lo rompí.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que le dé a esa señal de ahí- Estaba un poco lejos pero fijé bien mi vista para apuntar mejor y me di cuenta que la señal era turquesa, como la piedra que me dio Jacob. Me enfadé al acordarme y tiré mal.

- Así que las distancias largas se le dan mal.

- No, es solo que no estaba concentrada.

- Da igual, dono por zanjada esta parte, algún día tal vez lo retomemos. Ahora voy a comprobar su rapidez visual- Después de que dijo eso no escuché nada más solo sé que hice tono bien y el profesor me felicitó.

Al acabar la clase ya era la hora de comer. Comí junto a papá y los profesores, ellos se quedarían una temporada y después se irían.

-Díganme ¿Cómo va Renesmee con sus clases?- Bien, seguro que ahora dirían cosas negativas.

- Sus modales a pesar no tener ninguna figura femenina educada son muy buenos. Aprende rápido, no dudo que será una buena gobernadora y esposa.-Dijo la señora Flor cosa que me sorprendió y me disgustó por la palabra esposa.

- Se defiende muy bien y su rapidez visual es intachable al igual que su inteligencia. Podría llegar muy lejos y aumentar sus dominios señor- Dijo el señor Gipati. Al parecer los dos se han puesto de acuerdo para sorprenderme. Pero yo no dije nada estuve toda la comida pensando en la piedra que me dio Jacob y en lo que significa.

Ahora estaba en el despacho de papá ordenando sus papeles y libros.

-Hija ¿Por qué estás tan distraída?

-No estoy distraída, solo estoy concentrada en ordenar bien estos papeles y libros.

- Sé que no es eso. A mí no me puedes mentir soy tu padre y sé lo que te pasa. Solo te pido que te olvides de ese capricho.-Me dijo serio.

-No sé de lo que hablas, papá.

- Sí que sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. No lo niegues. Sé que estás así porqué echas de menos al viajero Jacob. Sé que le quieres o mejor dicho estás encaprichada. Al menos has tenido la suerte de no llegar a más.

-¿Qué?

- ¿Creías que iba a dejar que ocurriera algo entre vosotros? He enviado a mi mejor guardia a vigilarte pero por lo visto no llegaste a más de una amistad. Jacob te apreciaba de una manera distinta que no era amistad, las pocas veces que estuvimos juntos lo pude observar. Pero mi mejor guardia me aseguró que no había más que una amistad, que erais muy cobardes para algo más. Bendita cobardía que te salvó.

- Ese guardia es ¿Alec?

- En quien más podría confiar, el es el único en el que confío plenamente además tampoco te llevas muy bien con él justo lo que necesito para que no te encubra.

-¿Siempre me vigilas?

-No. Pero nadie me puede asegurar que estés a salvo.

Salí del despacho en busca de Alec hasta que lo encontré entrenando junto con Seth, estaban luchando.

-¿Seth me podrías dejar hablar un momento con Alec?

- Ya no me dices ni hola ¿Acaso me has sustituido?- Dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

- No. Hola Seth. Se ve que eres un buen luchador le ibas ganando pero si me disculpas ¿Nos puedes dejar a solas?

- No hacía falta que me elogiaras tanto pero sí, soy un buen luchador.- Seguidamente se fue dejándonos solos.

- Mejor hablemos en un lugar más privado- Nos adentramos en el bosque

-Gracias Alec ¿Pero porque lo has hecho?- Le pregunté asombrada y extrañada

- ¿De que me hablas?

- De no haberme delatado delante de papá y decirle que Jacob era mi novio.

- A eso. No hubiera sido agradable ver como luchaban y ver como se mataban por ti.-Dijo en un tono que no supe entender

-Vale. Prefiero entender que lo has hecho bromeando. Igualmente gracias, eso sí que es de verdaderos amigos.

- No importa. Es divertido jugar al espía.

-Claro a costa de mi intimidad. Aunque ahora ya no importa- Dije en tono triste.

- ¿Qué te pasa? No te pongas así. Seguro que es por Jacob. Te dije que no era de fiar, que no confiaras en él.- Dijo en un tono reñidor pero a la vez dulce

-Jacob- Dije con melancolía poniéndome a llorar.

- No, por favor, no llores. No llores por alguien que no lo merece.-Me abrazó y me secó las lagrimas.- Mírame- Me costó mirarle pero le miré- Por favor no llores, no me gusta verte sin la sonrisa que siempre luces. – Sus palabras me reconfortaron y me alegraron- Bien, así me gusta- Me dedicó una sonrisa y me besó... pero en los labios.

- ¡Alec pero que haces! Estás loco- Le grité muy alarmada.

- Renesmee, lo siento. No era mi intención- Se me volvió a acercar.

- Aléjate de mí.

- Renesmee, no...- Antes de que acabara de hablarme le pegué una bofetada.

- No me toques- Me fui corriendo.

- ¡Malditos hombres! ¡Que se piensan! ¿¡ Que soy un juguete!?

- ¡Malditos, malditos, malditos! -Cogí una piedra y la tiré a un árbol. Volví a tirar otra piedra y le di a una rama donde había un pájaro que salió volando. Vi una sombra entre los arbustos.

-¿¡Quién es!?-Dije en tono enfadada y apuntando con una piedra a la sombra-

-¿¡Quién es!?- Volví a repetir.

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?- Salió de los arbustos la sombra y me quedé petrificada al ver quien era.


	32. capitulo 29 cumpliendo promesas

29. cumpliendo promesas

- ¡Malditos hombres! ¡Que se piensan! ¿¡ Que soy un juguete!?

- ¡Malditos, malditos, malditos! -Cogí una piedra y la tiré a un árbol. Volví a tirar otra piedra y le di a una rama donde había un pájaro que salió volando. Vi una sombra entre los arbustos.

-¿¡Quién es!?-Dije en tono enfadada y apuntando con una piedra a la sombra-

-¿¡Quién es!?- Volví a repetir.

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?- Salió de los arbustos la sombra y me quedé petrificada al ver quien era.

-¿J-Jake?- Dije extrañada- ¡Jacob! –Dije enfadada. Apreté los puños y me di cuenta que a aún tenía una piedra. No lo pensé mucho y se la tiré, pero él la esquivó.

-¡Que me das!-Dijo alarmado

- ¡Yo quería darte!-Dije aún enfadada. Me fijé en mi alrededor y comencé a tirar todo lo que hubiera, que eran pequeñas piedritas que no hacían daño. _Que lastima_

-¡Para!-Vino hacia mí, me cogió de los brazos y me pegó a él haciendo que me quedara casi inmovilizada.

- ¡Jacob suéltame!- Dije intentando moverme para que me soltara.

- No ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Me miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Deja de mirarme así-Le empujé y me soltó- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta si me dejaste?! ¡No supe nada de ti en un maldito mes! ¡¿Y ahora vuelves y me preguntas que me pasa?!

- Te lo puedo explicar.

- Pues claro que me lo vas a explicar y no te volverás a ir hasta que me lo expliques. Cuando ya me lo hayas explicado podrás hacer lo que quieras pero si no, nada- Dije sentándome en el suelo y cruzándome de brazos. _Ya sé que ha sonado algo duro pero es lo único que se me vino en mente, maldita mente._

- Me odias- Suspiró

- Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte. Solo estoy extremadamente enfadada porque no supe nada de ti y vuelves de la nada.

- No me odias – Dijo contentó- Bien-Bufó- No pude volver antes porque me tuvieron retenido y quería extraerme todos los proyectos que tenía en mente para llevarlos ellos a cabo y enriquecerse.

- Nunca confíes en desconocidos, no son de confiar- Dije pensando en lo que me dijo Alec. _Alec, no. No pienses en Alec ni en nada de lo que ha pasado hace cinco minutos. Jacob ha vuelto así que no tienes por qué estar así_

- No me perdonas ¿Verdad?- Dijo con cara triste. _No me puedo resistir a esa carita._

_- _No seas tontito- Me levanté y me puso al frente- No podría aguantar estar sin ti mucho tiempo más. No esperes que no te vaya a perdonar porque... porque simplemente has vuelto y eso significa que puedo confiar plenamente en ti- Le dije sonriéndole y acariciándole la mejilla

-Entonces... ¿Me sigues queriendo?

- Vaya si el viaje te ha dejado algo... bobo- Dije intentando sonar lo más divertida posible y lo logré

- ¿Bobo?-Dijo en tono divertido

- Me he quedado sin palabras de mi vocabulario "indebido" –Hice una mueca- Cada palabra "indebida" es recitar diez veces el articulo seis de los derechos de un rey. Y te digo que es muy largo. Por eso después de tanto tiempo sin hablar "indebidamente" me he quedado sin algunas palabras.

- No te entiendo- Puse los ojos en blanco

- Tengo profesores- Dije en tono fastidiado- ¿Te puede creer que haga clases para ser una buena reina, señorita y esposa? Lo único bueno es que también me enseñan lucha y estrategias militares.

-Así que mientras no estaba te has convertido en toda una señorita.-Dijo en tono pensativo

- Yo ya sé cómo comportarme- Sonreí, he tenido una idea- Sé como decir: me hacías falta y que te amo a través de gestos y movimientos.

- Así que sabes el lenguaje de signos.

- No, sé una cosa mejor- Me miró extrañado. Me acerqué a él y antes de que se llegue a sorprender, le besé. Fue un beso dulce y cariñoso. Después le rodé el cuello con los brazos, estuvimos un rato así hasta que me separé.

-Me encanta tu lenguaje de signos. Por un momento pensé que ya no me querías y que te habías olvidado de mí.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando me comenzaste a tirar piedras.

- Eso es justificable: no tengo vida privada y al estar enfada comencé a tirar y tirar cosas y llegaste tú en un mal momento.

- ¿Así que un mal momento? Como castigo de haberme intentado asesinar yo te torturaré a cosquillas y a besos.

- No sabes cuánto deseo que comience mi tortura, mi segunda tortura, la primera no me entusiasma.

- Entonces te complaceré pero solo por ser tú- Después de un buen rato de "tortura" nos quedamos acostados en el suelo.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado?

- Antes de ayer.

-¿Y dónde te has quedado?

-Me quedé en el mejor hotel del mundo: la naturaleza.

-¿Has acampado?

- Sí, Jasper ahora está en el campamento vigilando.

- ¿Y si os quedáis otra vez en el templo? –Dije entusiasmada- Seguro que a Alice le alegrará ver a Jasper y tú y yo podremos aprovechar para ser los "alcahuetas"

- Mmm, te tengo una noticia.

-¿Qué noticia?

- No sé como, pero ayer tu padre nos encontró a Jacob y a mí y no se marchó hasta que aceptamos quedarnos en el templo.

- ¿Papá?- _Pero si él te quería lejos de mí_

- Sí, hoy iremos.

- No podemos llegar juntos si no se vería extraño. Ya sé, primero voy yo y unas horas después vosotros, más o menos a la hora de cenar.

- Me parece bien. Y tu cuando nos veas te puedes hacer la sorprendida y... Primero correr a saludar a Jasper.

-¿Por qué correr?

-Porqué eres muy efusiva y alegre, además Jasper es tu gran amigo con el que pasabas la mayor parte del tiempo. Te hago acuerdo que tú y yo no éramos tan amigos y habladores delante de tu padre.

- Cierto, entonces yo "corro" hacia Jasper y cuando llego a ti te sonrío y digo que es un placer que hayas vuelto. Y después me siento en mi lugar.

- Sí, buen plan. Ahora disfrutemos del poco tiempo que nos queda sin que nos "volvamos a ver".

Minutos después me dirigí a casa y horas después llegaron Jacob y Jasper, hice todo lo que planeamos. Pero me quedó una duda ¿Por qué papá lo ha invitado si lo quería lejos de mí?


	33. capitulo 30Todos pueden elegir menos yo

30. Todos pueden elegir menos yo

Ya ha pasado un tiempo des de que Jacob llegó sin darme cuenta ya es estamos a finales de junio. Ahora puedo verlo más seguido sin levantar sospecha ya que Alice y Jasper más o menos están juntos nadie se opone o casi nadie si no contamos a Alec. Aún me acuerdo cuando Alec, Esme y yo la comenzamos a interrogar.

*Salto atrás en el tiempo

- ¿Alice te gusta Jasper? ¿Hay algo entre vosotros dos?-Pregunté

- ¿Hija te has enamorado? ¿Des de cuando sientes eso?- Preguntó ilusionada Esme

- ¿Es verdad lo que he escuchado?- Dijo Alec entrando a mi habitación.

-¿Alguien te dio permiso para entrar?- Le dije a Alec

- ¿Mi hermana está enamorada de yo que sé quién y quieres que espere hasta que tú me dejes entrar?- Dijo Alec irritado

- Niños no discutan- Nos cortó Esme- Cariño – Abrazó a Alice- Como me alegro que te hayas enamorado. Yo que creí que nunca lo harías.

- Sabía que al final acabarías sintiendo algo más que amistad hacia Jasper- Dije sonriéndole

- ¡¿Jasper?! ¡¿Te has enamorado de Jasper?!- Gritó Alec- Seguro que eso fue idea tuya Renesmee.

-¡El amor no es una idea! Además tú que sabrás, nunca te has enamorado- Le reproché

-No pero si he querido mucho a alguien y...

-¡Basta!-Dijo Alice después del gran rato en silencio- ¡No estoy enamorada! Solo que Jasper me...

- ¡Te gusta!- La abracé- Oh, Alice, no sabes cuánto me alegro.

- Hija que sepas que no me opondré, yo también pasé por lo mismo me enamoré de alguien que yo creía que no estaba a mi alcance y mira, tuve dos preciosos hijos-Dijo muy alegre Esme

- ¿Hijos? No, no y no. Alice eres muy joven para pensar en tener hijos- Dijo alarmado Alec

- Alec no eres el más indicado para hablar de irse y de hijos. Ya que tu padre por si no lo recuerdas no era de aquí, si mal no lo recuerdo era de la civilización- Le recordé

-Pero él se comportaba como un maya- Lo defendió

- Claro y por eso tú te llamas Alec ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Uno occidental.

- Entonces si yo quiero... irme con él ¿Me dejarías mamá?- Preguntó ilusionada Alice pasando de nuestra conversación

- No, no te irás sin mi consentimiento- Aseguró Alec

- Pues claro, si es lo que tú quieres. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que vuestra felicidad- Le contradijo Esme

- Y... ¿todo eso de los matrimonios concertados?

-Cariño solo somos jarech, nosotras no estamos obligadas a nada ni por necesidad ni por alguna otra razón- Todos me miraron disimuladamente

- Gracias por el recordatorio- Me crucé de brazos.

-Mi niña no pretendía decir eso-Se disculpó

- No importa, igualmente me puedo escapar y tener una nueva vida lejos de aquí y...

- Ni lo pienses- Me cortó Alec.

-¿Acaso eres el chico oficial de romper sueños e ilusiones? – Me quejé

- El señor Fareteki te tiene muy vigilada y si te pasa algo de esa clase me echará la culpa a mí por ser tu cómplice

- Niños ya basta ¿No que eráis amigos?

- Por eso mamá porqué como ahora el señor Fareteki se ha dado cuenta que no me llevo tan mal que ella si pasa algo así sospechará de mí.

- Este hijo mío- Negó con la cabeza-¿Se puede saber cuándo te he enseñado yo eso de echarle toda la culpa a las mujeres y no afrontar tus deberes como hombre?

- Pero mamá...- Que gracioso es ver como Alec se comporta como un niño pequeño.

- Nada- Lo cayó Esme- Cuando pienses cosas así no le eches la culpa a los demás afronta tus deberes.

-Sí mamá- Dijo cabizbajo Alec. No pude aguantar y me reí al parecer Alice tampoco se resistió porqué ella también se puso a reír.

- ¿De que os reís?- Preguntó Alec molesto

- No todos los días veo como mamá te sermonea y es divertido- No volvimos a reír y Esme se ajunto a nuestras risas.

-Mujeres- Dijo con gesto de negación y se marchó de la habitación.

*Fin salto en el tiempo

-¿Alice, Alice hoy no sales con Jasper?- Le pregunté haciendo que Alice rodara los ojos.

- Solo me quieres por eso. Soy tu escusa para poder salir con Jacob- Se quejó.

- Solo un poquito- Le puse la sonrisa más inocente que tenia.

- No hoy no saldremos nos quedaremos aquí.

-Igual os vigilaremos.

-Hola os estaba buscando- Dijo Dallas

- ¿Para qué? Respondimos al unísono

- Quería consejos sobre mujeres.-Dijo avergonzado. Alice y yo nos miramos.

-Te nos has enamorado- Volvimos a decir al unísono y lo abrazamos.

- Sí... bueno ¿Me ayudáis?

-Claro ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Cómo es?- Pregunté impaciente

- Es una chica de mi edad de este poblado, es de vuestra altura y es hermosa- Sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Pero cómo se llama?- Preguntó Alice

- Ese es el problema, que no se su nombre y no me conoce.

- ¿Y cómo la conociste?- Pregunté desconcertada

- La conocí yendo al poblado para distraerme un rato, al parecer es nueva en el poblado. Por lo que he averiguado solo vive con su madre.

- ¿Y a qué esperas? ¿Cuando le hablarás?- Preguntó Alice

- Es por eso que he acudido a vosotras.

- Hazte como el que buscas algo y le pides ayuda, después le preguntas su nombre, hablas con ella y le pide que si puedes volver a verla.

- ¡Claro Renesmee, como no se me había ocurrido antes! Gracias y ahora me voy, tengo que conquistar a mi futura esposa.

- Todos pueden elegir menos yo, eso es injusticia- Me crucé de brazos.

- Por qué estás así mi cielo- Dijo mi querido Jacob

- Porque no puede elegir- Dijo Alice y se marchó.

-¿Elegir?

-Cosas mías.

- Hoy no podremos salir, Jasper y Alice se quedan.-Se lamentó

- Antes salíamos sin ser nada.

-Tienes razón- Me cogió de la mano y fuimos corriendo a la selva.

Al parecer se había amontonado hojas así que decidí comenzar a ser equilibrios en las ramas de los arboles.

-Nessie, baja de ahí, te vas a caer.-Me dijo des de lo bajo Jacob

- No me...- Y me caí en la rama de abajo por suerte me quedé colgando boca abajo con los pies casi enrollados en la rama que poco tiempo después se cayó. Cerré los ojos para prepararme para la caída pero esperé y no noté nada. Al abrir los ojos me topé con los ojos de Jacob. Al parecer me cogió a tiempo en brazos.

-Te dije que bajaras de ahí.

- Al menos tengo la seguridad de que siempre que esté en peligro tu estarás ahí para salvarme- Sonreí y enrolle mis brazos al cuello de Jacob, le besé y después pegué mi cabeza a su pecho.

-Te quiero y te amo- Me dijo

- Y yo te amo y te amo- Me sonrió.

-¿Estás cómoda?- Me preguntó después de un rato

- Sí pero lo malo es que me he hecho un poco de daño en los pies y no sé si pueda caminar pero por si acaso prefiero no intentarlo- Me dejó en el suelo mullido de hojas, me tocó los pies y me hizo un masaje.

- ¿Ya?- Moví un poco los pies.

-Sí, pero prefiero quedarme un rato más

-Tus deseos son ordenes- Me sonrió y yo a él.


End file.
